Enseñame a Olvidar
by KariiZ113
Summary: Sera que me enamore de el?/ NO! tu debes amarme solo a mi, porque tu me PERTENECES!/ MIRA MOCOSA ACABO DE VENCER A GAARA-KUN, así que tu seras poca cosa... Si lo sé esta horrible mi summary, este es el 1 fic que subo espero les guste! es un gaasaku y anti-sasuke... si les gusta seguiré subiendo capítulos :D LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN!
1. Recuerdos

**¨ Enséñame a Olvidar¨**

_Capitulo 1 ¨Recuerdos¨_

¨Otra vez no puedo dormir…¨ Pensaba aquella chica parada frente a su balcón, observando como la luna sonreía ante su desgracia, siempre era igual todas

las noches tenia que batallar para conciliar el sueño… ¿Qué era lo que no la dejaba dormir? La respuesta es simple, lo que atormentaba a tan bella joven era el

hecho de que su primer y hasta ahora único amor había dejado su villa ya hacia 6 años y aun seguía amándole con cada pequeña fibra de su cuerpo, ella era

nada mas y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, la mejor medico-ninja después de su maestra, una excelente kunoichi y la chica que a pesar de todo, quería y

cuidaba de todos a su alrededor, por el simple hecho de ser ninja medico no podía ir a misiones como sus demás amigos y eso la hacia sentirse mas sola de lo

que ya se senita.

Cierto día por las grandes puertas de la aldea de la Hoja, entraban el Kazekage de suna y sus 2 hermanos, ya que tenían que arreglar asuntos importantes

con la Hokage.

-Kazekage-sama, buenos días soy Rock Lee y seré su guía.- Decía la bestia verde de konoha con una gran sonrisa.

-Lee-san, puedes llamarme Gaara, ya que no me gusta tanto formalismo…- Dijo el Kazekage con su tono frío e inexpresivo de siempre.

-bueno muchacho, llévanos con la Godaime antes de que se enoje por no llegar a tiempo.-Dijo Kankuro.

-y después nos llevas a comer algo, porque estos dos me vienen matando de hambre…- explico Temari muy enojada pero fue interrumpida a la mitad de su

explicación

-Ya te dije que es por tu bien… estabas engordando mu…- pero Kankuro no termino de hablar porque ella lo había golpeado con su abanico, dejando

espantado a Lee.

-Ya déjense de payasadas los dos porque si no la Godaime nos hará lo mismo que hizo Temari pero multiplicado por 100 si no nos damos prisa.- Les dijo el

Kazekage con cara de fastidio, porque todos los días era lo mismo no podían estar mas de media hora juntos sin pelear mínimo 3 veces. Los cuatro iban muy a

gusto platicando cuando frente a ellos aparece una kunoichi (con blusa negra sin mangas ajustada, falda roja de tablones con el símbolo del Clan Haruno en la

parte inferior izquierda, con el rostro cubierto un poco por encima de la nariz, en los brazos guantes de tres cuartos rojos de red, su largo cabello estaba

sujeto en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones sueltos frente a su cara) que miraba con gesto de desaprobación a Lee, pone sus manos en la cadera y les

comunica:

-Lee-san la Hokage-sama esta algo molesta porque ya tienen 10 minutos de retraso, y dice que se le hace raro ya que eres el ninja más rápido de toda

Konoha.- Le dijo con tono de regaño.

-Gomene Sakura-chan, es que nos distrajimos un poco.- Al momento de pronunciar el nombre de dicha Kunoichi, todos se quedan sorprendidos porque ellos

la recordaban de otra forma.

-Haruno-san todo es culpa de ellos dos (señala Gaara a Kankuro y a Temari) Lee-san no tiene la culpa.

-Kazekage-sama, creo que ya nos entretuvimos mucho conversando así que le recomiendo que aparezca lo mas rápido posible en el despacho… antes de que

mande a alguien mas por usted.- Le dice ella con un tono serio y mirada penetrante, lo cual se le hace raro a Gaara ya que (como le habían contado) ella según

todos es una chica amable y linda… pero entonces vuelve un recuerdo a su mente donde él esta atacando Konoha y quiere matar al menor de los Uchiha, pero

algo se lo impide… si aquella chica que se puso frente a el para defenderlo era ella, a la cual había dejado inconciente… su mirada aguamarina cambia

drásticamente y solo atina a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación y en un rápido movimiento desaparece en un torbellino de arena, él no se dio cuenta que

su joven interlocutora había visto la tristeza y melancolía que su mirada transmitía, ella sabia que había tenido la culpa y su mirada inquisitoria cambio por una

de culpabilidad, claro él no tenia la culpa de que su sensei no hubiera llegado al entrenamiento, él no tenia la culpa de su enojo y sabia que lo había echo

sentirse mal, pero antes de hacer nada tendría que comprobarlo, tendría que ver si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

- Temari-chan, ustedes no tenían que ir con la Hokage-sama, ¿verdad?

- Pues en realidad el que tenia junta con ella, era Gaara así que estamos libres ¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa.

- porque me encantaría que fuéramos a almorzar- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Yo me puedo unir a sus planes, chicas?- Dijo Kankuro, pero antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, Lee interviene:

- Kankuro-san, si no le importa seria mejor que dejáramos a las chicas solas y nosotros nos vamos a otro lado- Le dice con su pose guay.

- De acuerdo… -Pero antes de marcharse con el, se acerca a Temari y le susurra al oído: - Temari hazme el favor con Sakura-chan

- No pobrecita, a parte me imagino que ella ya debe de tener pareja.

-Anda no te cuesta nada – le dice en forma de suplica, pero cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que su querida hermana ya se había marchado junto

con su amiga.


	2. Cita, planes y algo mas

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage, se mantenía una pequeña discusión de ella y el Kazekage de Suna contra los miembros del consejo, ya que hacia ya varios días de que había llegado una carta de cierto shinobi que pedía lo reintegraran a la aldea, cosa que los miembros del consejo querían ya que ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder al ultimo miembro de uno de las clanes as poderosos de las 5 naciones.

-QUE ESTAN LOCOS O QUE, COMO ME PIDEN QUE LO ACEPTE ASI SIN MAS- gritaba la Hokage a los 4 vientos- NO LO QUIERO DEVUELTA.

-Desgraciadamente Tsunade, nosotros hemos decidido que Ushiha Sasuke se reintegre a la aldea.- Contesto la anciana del consejo.

-Kazekage-sama no dirá nada al respecto.- Le dice la hokage en modo de suplica.

-Bueno a mi parecer, seria mejor que lo tuvieran de vuelta, ya que así estaría vigilado y no pondría en peligro las aldeas.- le dijo en su habitual tono serio, ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el que regresare ese tipo a la aldea.

- Esta decidido, él regresara pero bajo mis condiciones si no las acepta no regresara, se le tomara en custodia y se le sentenciará a muerte sin derecho a un juicio.- Dijo con tono decidido y autoritario.

- Y ¿Qué condiciones son esas?- pregunto el anciano del consejo.

- En primera, no puede entrar al territorio Ushiha durante un periodo de 2 meses; Segundo, no hará misiones de su nivel solo hará rang hasta que se compruebe su lealtad a la aldea; en tercera tendrá que vivir con Uzumaki Naruto, quien será su escolta y vigilante; y por ultimo tendrá que someterse a un interrogatorio con Morimo Ibikki en cuanto pise la aldea, quien me dará un informe sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Esta bien Tsunade, aceptamos tus términos.- Dijeron al unísono los viejos del consejo.

En una cafetería cerca de la Torre de la Hokage, platicaban muy a gusto 2 kunoichis, que atraían la atención de todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí.

Que fastidio- dijo Sakura con notable disgusto en la cara.

Si verdad, a mí tambien me pasa todo el tiempo en Suna- Dijo Temari, luego se le prendio el foco y le pregunto: - Oye Sakura-chan tú… ¿No tienes novio?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

No Temari-chan, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo con notable inocencia.

Es que ya me di cuenta que tienes muchos admiradores, y pues creí que talvez… - pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque notó como a su interlocutora se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.- Sakura-chan, que tienes…

Nada Temari-chan, no te preocupes…

Como quieres que no me preocupe si eres de mis mejores amigas, anda a ver cuéntame que fue lo que te paso.

Pues nada del otro mundo, es lo mismo de siempre… no logro sacarme a _Él_ de la cabeza…

Ya te dije, olvídate de él… no se lo merece, hay muchos otros chicos lindos que te querrán y te cuidaran siempre…

Bueno cambiando de tema- Dijo rápidamente, secándose las lagrimas, al acordarse del objetivo de ese desayuno.- Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué la mirada de Garaa cambio cuando desapareció?

Lo notaste, bueno creo que aun no se perdona el haberte hecho daño aquella vez que le hiciste frente… Y tambien creo que él cree que tú lo odias… - la expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente al ver como su amiga se sorprendía por esa suposición.

Pero yo no lo odio… Lo que pasa es que yo ya estaba enojada desde antes porque kakashi-sensei no se presento a nuestro entrenamiento y encima Tsunade-sama me grita… Yo lo siento mucho, ¿Cómo puedo disculparme con el y explicarle todo?- Dijo muy arrepentida.

Bueno, que te parece que charlen sobre el tema, es mas invítalo a desayunar mañana.- le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

Por mi parte encantada, pero crees que el quiera ir… digo… es que no lo he visto salir con alguien ni nada por el estilo…-comentó algo apenada.

No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo, y ¿donde seria la cita?- Preguntó algo despreocupada, pero luego vio como la cara de su amiga cambiaba a un carmesí muy intenso, ¨ah con que sí, bueno lo siento kankuro pero ella se ve mejor con Gaara…¨ Pensó con malicia.

Amm... que te parece en este mismo local, haré la reservación para mañana a las 9am- le dijo con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, yo le diré que venga.- Justo en ese momento iban entrando al local los 2 chicos, ya que las andaban buscando.

Sakura-chan la flor más bella de toda konoha…- Lee toma las manos de la joven y comienza a decir el montón de cursilerías haciendo que cierto shinobi de suna se ponga algo celoso.

Lee-san ya te dije que no me digas asi.- le reprocho la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Bueno Sakura-chan nos gustaría quedarnos mas tiempo pero tenemos que ver si Gaara ya salio de su junta…- dijo Temari al ver que su querido hermano planeaba decirle algo comprometedor a su mejor amiga.

Pero Temari…- repelo Kankuro claro que no le hiso caso y se lo llevo junto con Lee.

Bueno, Bye! Arigato Temari-chan!

Bye acuérdate de tu cita de mañana!- le grito su amiga rubia, haciendo que se sonrojara y no por la cita en si, si no porque todos voltearon a verla. Ya lejos del lugar Kankuro con cara de ilusión decide preguntarle a su hermana acerca de su encargo:

Temari me conseguiste una cita con Sakura?

No, su cita es con Gaara.- Le dijo con el afán de que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con ella, pero no sabia que reacción tendría después.

QUE! Porque con Gaara? Que acaso no te pedí yo el favor, el ni siquiera piensa en ella de esa forma! Solo yo podría tener a tan bella flor en mis brazos!- le gritaba desesperado.

Mira, solo piensa en lo siguiente: ¿Quieres que la loca de Matsuri logre conquistarlo? Digo sabes que esa tipa es una psicópata! Te imaginas tenerla de cuñada? Yo por mi parte prefiero mil veces al demonio antes que a ella, y Sakura necesita un BUEN hombre que la cuide y la proteja, ella ya a sufrido demasiado… igual que él, así que pensé que tal ves hagan buena pareja…- dijo pensativa

Bueno en eso tienes razón, yo a Matsuri no me la llevo ni regalada con un millón de pesos! Y si el necesita ser feliz.

Ves! Bueno ahora hay que unirlos y deshacernos de la loca de Matsuri.

Jajaja si.- así dieron por concluida su plática mientras caminaban hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían.

Mientras tanto en la suite presidencial, el Kazekage de Suna se moría de aburrición cuando escucha gritos en los pasillos, con una venita en la cabeza se paro de su silla y camino hacia la puerta para callar a las 2 personas que eran las únicas capases de tal escandalo, abrió la puerta y con mirada de asesino vio a sus 2 hermanos peleando como siempre, estos al sentir un ligero escalofrío voltearon a ver a su pequeño hermano, le sonrieron y le dijeron que ya no pelearían.

Pasado un rato Temari se las arreglo para hablar con Gaara sobre su próxima ¨cita¨

Gaara, mañana tienes que ir al café que esta a un local del Ichikaru, donde Naruto suele llevarte a comer.

Y eso por que.- Le dice en tono desinteresado.

Porque tienes una cita con Sakura-chan.- Le dice ella en el mismo tono y entonces mira de reojo a su pequeño hermano, nota como un pequeño rubor casi imperceptible a la vista de cualquiera pero muy notorio para ella.

Yo no ire.- Le dice en tono decisivo.

Pues lamento decirte que ya hiso la reservación y tu como caballero no puedes dejar plantada a una dama, que dirá la gente de los modales del Kazekage de Suna?

No me interesa.

Pues te imaginas que es lo que hará Tsunade-sama si se entera que dejaste plantada a su HIJA después de todo el apoyo que nos a dado? No te lo perdonaría nunca.- Lo amenazó, lo cual tubo el efecto que quería, ya que solo dijo:

Esta bien iré, pero solo para que no salga afectada la aldea en todo esto.- dijo con resignación


	3. Demasiado Formalismo

_Capitulo 3: ¨Demasiado Formalismo¨_

Ya era de mañana cuando Sakura abría los ojos de golpe en su oficina, ya que a su querida madre se le había ocurrido ponerla de guardia en el hospital, había sido una larga noche porque ninjas que llegaron de misión tenían múltiples heridas y no había podido descansar, repentinamente se le ocurrió ver el reloj y oh sorpresa faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, ya no tenia tiempo de cambiarse ni arreglarse para su _cita_ con Gaara, esto le dio un pequeño escalofrió, ya que ella nunca a tenido una cita, sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro y se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, porque esa no era una cita de esas, no esa era solo para hablar y disculparse:

Oh no?- dijo pensativa.

Mientras tanto el Kazekage esperaba pacientemente en la mesa algo fastidiado porque la gente lo veía con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

-Kazekage-sama, disculpe mi tardanza…- le dijo una linda chica con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Haruno-san no a llegado tarde son las 9 exactas. De todas formas yo llegue más temprano y por favor dime Gaara, no me gusta tanto formalismo con las personas que ya conozco y trato.- Le dijo seriamente mientras la veía, traía una bata blanca y el pelo recogido, unas notables ojeras ¨_Seguro se desvelo trabajando_…¨ pensó el chico, y no estaba vestida como ninja si no como una persona normal, traía una falda de vestir y blusa blanca…

-Creí que llegaría tarde…- dijo ella- estaba segura que no llegaría, gomene Gaara-sama lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama me puso de guardia, como yo soy la segunda al mando tengo que quedarme y luego tuve mucho trabajo…- Mientras la Kunoichi le explicaba toda su noche el la veía detenidamente ¨_Aun con todo lo que trabajo sigue sonriendo… y esta hablando conmigo como si yo fuera Naruto…¨_ pensaba el Shinobi. – Temari-chan no le dijo el porqué de nuestro encuentro verdad.

-No solo me dijo que viniera, y por favor no me digas –sama sigue siendo mucha formalidad.- Se volvió a quejar.

-Bueno, _Gaara-kun_, te gusta mas así?- le dijo con tono meloso y una gran sonrisa, cosa que hiso que nuestro kage se sonrojara un poco casi imperceptible.

-Si es mejor.- Dijo tratando de restarle la importancia que tenia ese suceso.

-Entonces si yo te digo así, tu me dirás Sakura-chan.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… de acuerdo _Sakura-chan _ - Le dijo imitando el tono de ella pero él se escucho algo seductor gracias a su gruesa voz, cosa que provocó que nuestra kunichi se sonrojara y desviara la mirada para que él no lo notase.

-Bueno… amm, así claro el amm el motivo de nuestra reunión es: GOMENE Gaara-kun!- le dijo con un profundo arrepentimiento- Te juro que no fue mi intención el hablarte así.

-De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado el Shinobi.

-De como te hable ayer, lo que pasa es que ayer ya estaba enojada porque Kakashi-sensei no se presento a nuestro entrenamiento y luego Tsunade-sama me grita porque ustedes no llegaban…- pero no pudo terminar su explicación porque cierto chico sentado frente a ella la interrumpió:

-Sakura, no te preocupes no estoy molesto contigo.- le aseguró.

-Seguro?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Si, es mas… terminamos de desayunar y vamos a entrenar juntos, yo estaré aquí un par de días mas y para ser sinceros me aburro demasiado en el hotel y luego con los hermanos que tengo hasta parece que yo soy el mayor… claro que primero debes de descansar un poco después de la noche que tuviste debes de estar exhausta.- Propuso él.

-Si de hecho si, me parece perfecto.-Dijo ella.

Mientras comían plácidamente y platicaban, ellos eran observados por dos personas que sonrieron de satisfacción ya que su plan iba viento en popa.


	4. Fastidio Doble

_Capítulo 4 ¨Fastidio doble¨_

En su casa, una chica colgaba su bata del hospital se soltaba el cabello se quitaba los zapatos y se dirigía a su habitación por un cambio de ropa para meterse a bañar. Ya en la ducha pensaba en su platica con Gaara, se sentía bien porque a pesar de lo que le habían dicho sobre él se dio cuenta que era muy interesante, él pensaba de una forma tan… similar a la de ella, entonces sonrío al recordar que después de una siesta volvería a verlo.

Él nunca creyó que ella fuera así y le dio gusto que ella lo aceptara tal cual es, que no le dijera como pensar... en cambio ella apoyaba algunos de sus pensamientos cosa que se le hacia extraña y se dio cuenta de que sentía raro al recordarla.

_¨Sasuke-kun! Volviste, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado… sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! Por favor hazme caso, sasuke-kun… _

_-Sakura, regrese porque me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti… Porque yo... TE AMO...- Y con paso decidido el joven se acercó a ella para intentar estrecharla entre sus brazos._

_Una cara de confusión se pinto en ella: -Yo…-_Le dijo en tono de duda y se alejó de él_- yo no te amo...- le contesto aun confundida y pudo ver que el también estaba igual que ella- Yo solo... te quiero como amigo… como quiero a naruto... yo lo siento…¨_

Se levanto de golpe y puso sus manos en su cara… ¿era cierto? se preguntó, enserio ella ya no lo amaba… tal ves después de todo ese tiempo y sin saber si él estaba vivo o muerto su corazón había comprendido que su amor nunca seria correspondido, pero entonces... ¿por qué lloraba todas las noches y no podía dormir? Eso no tenia lógica... quizás solo quería saber que estaba bien y si era cierto que solo lo veía como amigo… aun con su cara de confusión se levanto de la cama y se vistió porque recordó que había quedado de entrenar con Gaara… ¨_Gaara-kun…_¨ pensó, tal ves fue su cita con él lo que la hizo ver que ya no amaba a sasuke… sacudió su cabeza en señal de confusión y decidió dejar de pensar en eso; se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se vio al espejo y sonrió, ya estaba lista así que se dirigió al hotel donde estaba alojado el Kazekage.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha se encontró con su mejor amiga-rival:

-Frentesota! Mucho tiempo sin verte, creo que tu frente creció un poco mas en este tiempo.

-Cerda! Tienes razón y no solo eso tu también creciste, pero a los lados, has pensado en hacer dieta Ino? Tal ves seria bueno que le dijera a Asuma-sensei que te ponga a hacer más ejercicio.

-Hay Sakura que pesada eres!- Le reprocho a su amiga.- A todo esto, a donde vas con tu ropa de entrenamiento, que yo sepa Naruto, Sai y Kakashi se fueron de misión hoy en la mañana.

-Lo se Ino, no entrenare con ellos, Gaara me invito a entrenar con él porque esta aburrido.

-Oh My Good! Entrenaras con Gaara?! El señor cubito de hielo te invito? Y eso como porque? No se supone que sus hermanos también están aquí, porque no entrena con ellos?

-No lo se cerda! Pero aprovechare la oportunidad para entrenar, ya que hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Bueno… Y que tal si le gustas?- dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos ante la posibilidad.

-No lo creo, que puedo tener yo para gustarle a alguien…- dijo con mucha falta de autoestima.

-Sakura, ya te había dicho que tu tienes TODO para gustarle a alguien, eres bonita, inteligente, fuerte… algo bipolar pero a pesar de eso, eres una linda chica -cualquiera seria feliz por tenerte de novia- le dijo su amiga para animarla y hacerle ver que ella valía la pena.

-Pff! Pero de todas formas no creo, solo he estado en contacto con él cuando Tsunade-sama me envía como embajadora a Suna y si acaso me a dirigido un par de monosílabos… aunque hoy en la mañana…- y se quedo pensando.

-Hoy en la mañana ¿Qué? Dime Sakura no me dejes con la duda!- Le exigió su querida amiga y llegó al punto de tomarla de los hombros y agitarla para que le contara.

-Es que hoy fui a desayunar con él, como forma de disculpa porque ayer me porte algo grosera con él, y estuvimos platicando muy bien, descubrí que piensa casi como… yo.

-Ves! Le gustas aww que padre, cuando se casen yo seré la madrina y…- apenas iba a comenzar a fantasear con la boda perfecta cuando tras ellas oyeron que les llamaban:

-Sakura-chan, Ino! – les gritaba Hinata, para hacer que pararan de caminar.

-Oh Hinata-chan, que paso?

-Nada Sakura-chan quería saber si las podía acompañar.

-Pues a mi si –dijo Ino- pero a Sakura no-o! porque según va a entrenar con GAARA!- Lo dijo de cierta forma que Hinata lo interpreto mal y se sonrojo.

-NO es cierto CERDA! Solo entrenaremos y punto! Es mas ya me voy porque se me hace tarde, Gomene Hinata-chan pero ya había quedado con Gaara-kun.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo me quedo con Ino…

-OMG! Dijiste ¨_Gaara-kun_¨ ves! Como si hay otra cosa entre ustedes, ya decía yo que eso de ser embajadora era puro cuento!

-INO! Ya te dije que no, ash! Ya me voy Bye Hinata! Hasta luego Ino.- Dijo ya con notable fastidio.

Otro que también estaba fastidiado era Gaara pero este por las constantes peleas entre sus hermanos, él ya quería que llegara Sakura para ir se de ahí. Habían pasado 6 horas desde que quedaron en entrenar, ya era suficiente descanso o no? Sonó el teléfono y no le presto atención, hasta que vio la cara de sorpresa de Temari que volteaba a verlo y luego decía: ¨_Si claro, déjenla pasar…_¨ Eso le daba un mal presentimiento a Gaara porque cuando colgó su hermana tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_¨Toc,toc…¨_

Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta Kankuro fue a ver de quien se trataba y no pudo ocultar la felicidad que le dio de ver a quien estaba del otro lado:

-Sakura-chan! A que se debe tu visita, acaso necesitas un acompañante para una cita.- Pregunto con la cara iluminada, pues era cierto que todavía no se la sacaba de la cabeza.

-Amm no Kankuro-san, vine por Gaara-kun- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que hoy quedamos de ir a entrenar juntos.

-Sakura, ya estoy listo vayámonos.- Contesto Gaara desde dentro del cuarto y se abrió paso entre Kankuro y la puerta.

-Okey Gaara-kun vámonos se donde hay un claro para entrenar a gusto.- le dijo sonriente para luego agregar.- Bye Temari-chan, Kankuro-san nos vemos.- Y se despidió con la mano antes de que Gaara cerrara la puerta tras ellos dejando a sus dos hermanos completamente sorprendidos.

-Tu viste eso verdad.- le dice Kankuro a Temari, quien solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Le dijo ¨Gaara-kun¨ te fijaste, a Matsuri nunca la dejo decirle así.-Comento Temari aun en estado de Shock.

-Creo que vamos por buen camino.- Dijo Kankuro.

-Si definitivamente si.- Coincidió Temari.

* * *

Espero que les guste^^! y muchas gracias por su apoyo^^!


	5. Jutsu Secreto

_Capítulo 5 ¨Jutsu Secreto¨_

Mientras Gaara y Sakura se dirigían al claro corriendo por los techos platicando animadamente, no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los iba siguiendo.

El enfrentamiento comenzó ella se había soltado el pelo en vez de dejarlo recogido, pues para su nuevo jutsu lo necesitaba suelto (en realidad no era necesario pero se veía mejor si lo traía así, le daba un efecto bonito como ella decía), Gaara estaba sorprendido ya que ella era tan veloz como Rock Lee y no solo eso también era muy fuerte, tubo que utilizar varias de sus técnicas de arena contra ella, entonces ella hablo:

-Gaara-kun esto se termina aquí.- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Te estoy esperando Sakura-chan.- Le dijo el retándola.

Ella toma aire y brinca lo mas alto posible mientras que cae comienza a hacer unas posiciones de manos distintas a las que Gaara conoce, es cuando el Shinobi se da cuenta de que del cuerpo de la Kunoichi empieza a salir chacra color rosa, su cabello empieza a reaccionar ante eso, por la fuerza de la energía que desprende su cuerpo, y comienza a parase (como cuando la chica de x-men empieza a controlar el clima) y sus ojos verdes se tornan de color rosa y es cuando ella dice: _**¨Sakura no jutsu, Jutsu secreto de la flor de cerezo¨**_ Su cuerpo se movía a tanta velocidad que era imposible verla, era casi como cuando Lee peleo contra él, pero ella no estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo, él no podía verla pero ella a él si, no se dio cuenta de como fue que paso pero de repente él estaba tendido en el piso con Sakura encima y un kunai muy cerca de su cuello:

-Gane Gaara-kun!- le dice quitando el kunai, pues ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que empezaron a entrenar, volviendo a su estado normal y como si no hubiera gastado tanto chacra como gasto, pero seguía sobre él.

-Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto Gaara a Sakura, refiriéndose al jutsu que había echo.

-Amm pues veras, una noche comencé a ver los archivos que mi madre tenia guardados y encontré ese Jutsu, me gusto porque se llamaba igual que yo así que decidí aprenderlo.- Le dijo como si la respuesta fuera la mas obvia del mundo.

-Es realmente poderoso, y no te sientes cansada?- pregunto con curiosidad después de ver la cantidad de chacra que había emanado de su cuerpo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si, pero no tanto como la primera vez que lo hice, ahora solo me siento un poco…- y fue ahí cuando ella callo inconsciente sobre él, justo cuando Naruto llegaba junto con los hermanos de Gaara, como ellos no habían presenciado el combate no sabían el porqué de aquella postura, ellos solo vieron que Gaara estaba recostado en el pasto con la Kunoichi dormida entre sus brazos y que esta se aferraba al pecho del joven, como buen hermano Naruto mal interpreto las cosas y le grito a Gaara:

-Pervertido! Que le haces a mi pobre hermanita!- Decía Naruto totalmente alterado, cosa que hizo que la bella durmiente abriera los ojos.

-Naruto! – Le hablo con un aura negra que brotaba de su cuerpo.- Por qué haces tanto escandalo?!- Le grito.

-Es que Sakura-chan él se esta aprovechando de que estas dormida.- Y señalo a Gaara, fue cuando ella vio en que posición estaba y con quien estaba, rápidamente se separo de él y se paró pero la falta de chacra y de energía la traicionaron, pero no llego a tocar el piso porque Gaara la atrapó y la cargo sin dificultad alguna.

-Naruto, ella se había desmayado sobre mi, por eso estábamos en esa posición, acabamos de entrenar y ella se quedo sin chacra, yo estaba apunto de levantarme cuando tu llegaste gritando, por eso la estaba ¨sosteniendo¨ no la estaba abrazando, y mucho menos me aprovecharía de ella.- Le contesto Gaara con seriedad.- Y por si no te importa, la llevare a que la revise un medico.- Y se marcho con rumbo a la aldea.

-Gaara! Espera, Tsunade-obasama quiere verlos por eso vinimos, que te parece si vamos directamente a su despacho y sirve que revisa a Sakura-chan.- Le dice Naruto mientras van saltando de árbol en árbol.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Gaara aun con Sakura en brazos.

**En** el despacho de Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei hablaba con ella acerca de lo que le habían reportado esa tarde.

-Tsunade-sama, cuando le dirá a Sakura la verdad sobre su Clan.

-No sé Kakashi…- Dijo ella pensativa.

-Pues debería hacerlo lo más pronto posible, ya que ella ha descubierto como usar ¨_SU_¨ jutsu.

-Pero como es eso posible, se supone que no hay registros de eso.

-Hoy le encargue la misión de seguirla a Pakkun y ver su entrenamiento, le puedo decir que ella ganó el encuentro…

-Con quien luchó?

-Contra el Kazekage de Suna.

-Eso es posible? Nadie ha logrado tocarlo en una pelea con excepción de Rock Lee, pero ya sabes como fue que termino, pero…- No pudo terminar de hablar con Kakashi porque en ese preciso momento entraron los tres shinobis de la arena junto con Naruto y Sakura en brazos del Kage.- Que le pasó a Sakura?

-Estuvimos entrenando y agotó sus energías.- Contesto Gaara.

-Si vieja! Antes de hablar con Gaara puede checar a Sakura-chan?

**-NA-RU-TO**! Ya te he dicho muchas veces… QUE** NO** ME DIGAS VIEJA!- dice Tsunade haciendo que todos en la sala temieran por la vida del tonto de Naruto.- A ver colóquela en el escritorio Kazekage.- Dicho esto Gaara va hacia Tsunade y hace lo que le pidió, después Tsunade comienza a revisar a la chica y dice:- No tiene nada, su chacra esta normal, solo esta cansada… a de ser porque hoy le toco guardia y no durmió lo suficiente, no hay nada de que preocuparse solo esta dormida.- Concluyo Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, si no le importa Naruto y yo la llevaremos a su casa, nos quedaremos a cuidarla hasta que despierte.

-Esta bien Kakashi, pueden retirarse.- El aludido toma a la chica en brazos y desaparece junto con Naruto por la ventana.

-Para que nos mando llamar Hokage-sama.- Pregunto Temari

-Es para decirles que su estancia se prolongo una semana, los miembros del consejo de Suna ya están enterados y quieren que de ser posible Kazekage se ponga en contacto con ellos cuanto antes, para decirle los detalles de su prolongada estancia.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama. Nos podemos retirar?- Pregunta Gaara un poco ansioso.

-Si, pero antes quiero comunicarles que se hará un baile en honor a los próximos exámenes chunin será de etiqueta, para que vayan buscando pareja… a por cierto para hacerlo mas divertido la chica invita.- Y le giño un ojo a Temari.

-Hai.- Contestan los 3 y se van.

Camino al hotel los dos hermanos van hablando acerca del baile mientras que el chico pelirrojo decide ir primero a la casa de cierta pelirrosa para ver como se encuentra, sin decirle a sus hermanos a donde se dirige les dice que los ve en el hotel y se marcha.

Al llegar a la casa escucha mucho ruido que viene de la casa de la chica, entra sin tocar y encuentra a Naruto casi incendiando la cocina.

-Naruto, que haces?- Le pregunta Gaara muy extrañado.

-Es que perdí en el piedra, papel o tijeras contra Kakashi-sensei y me toco hacerle de comer a Sakura-chan pero la cocina no me quiere…- Dice entre pucheros.

-Yo lo hago.- Le dice Gaara.

-Estas seguro?

-Si, se supone que es para que se sienta mejor, no? A parte si tú haces la comida le dará una indigestión.

-Tienes razón, bueno te cedo mi lugar de cocinero.- le dice sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza.

En el cuarto de arriba, Kakashi platica con Sakura sobre su entrenamiento, y logra obtener la información que quería, justo en ese momento entra Naruto con el plato de comida que constaba de caldo de pollo y un poco de arroz aun lado, seguido de el entra Gaara.

-Sakura-chan aquí esta tu cena

-Arigato Naruto-kun.- Toma el plato y lo prueba, creyendo que no sabría bien pero oh sorpresa estaba muy rico sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron y -volteo a ver a Naruto, como si no le diera crédito a lo que estaba comiendo.- Esta delicioso, _tú_ lo hiciste?- dijo aun incrédula.

-SI! Bueno no, Gaara lo preparo yo solo corte la verdura.- Dijo sonriendo y con una gotita en la cien.

-Gaara-kun te quedo muy rico! Arigato! No debiste haberte molestado.- Le dijo muy sonriente.

-No es nada, era para que te sintieras mejor y Naruto casi explota la cocina… así que por eso decidí hacerte yo de comer.- Explico Gaara.

-Y que hace por aquí, Kazekage-sama?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Solo quería ver que Sakura-chan estuviera bien, así que ya me voy hasta luego.-Dicho eso desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

-Te dijo… Sakura-chan?- Pregunto Naruto

-Amm si.- dijo ella comiendo mas caldo.

-Bueno Sakura ya que estas mucho mejor yo me retiro, Naruto se quedara a dormir contigo esta noche, así que te dejo en buenas manos.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, por cuidarme tanto.

-De nada, sabes que siempre te cuidare Sakura, eres algo así como mi hermanita.- Le dijo sonriendo a través de su mascara y entonces desapareció.

-Bueno yo me dormiré.- dijo la Kunoichi, dejando el plato vacío en la mesita que esta al lado de su cama.- Hasta mañana Naruto.

-Hasta mañana Sakura-chan.- Y él se dirigió al sofá que estaba en la recamara de la joven con una manta.


	6. Mundo de Ensueño

_Capítulo 6 ¨Mundo de Ensueño ¨_

A la mañana siguiente un Shinobi abría los ojos, gracias al aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz, bajo corriendo las escaleras y encontró a su hermanita haciendo Hot Cakes, ella se da cuenta de su presencia voltea y le sonríe:

-Naruto buenos días, siéntate el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, no me digas que planeas ir a trabajar.

-No tonto, Tsunade-sama nos cito a todos para darnos una noticia ahorita a las 9, por eso traigo puesto un vestido.- En efecto ella traía un vestido de encaje rosa, y unas sandalias blancas.

-Wau Sakura-chan te ves muy bonita, que haras hoy?

-Iré a pasear al parque que esta junto a la academia, para relajarme.

-Ah bueno, conque no vayas con alguien es todo.- dijo en un tono de celos.

-Naruto yo puedo salir con quien quiera.- Dijo ella en un tono decidido.

-Pero es que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermanita.- dijo en su defensa.

-Bueno ya, come que se enfría y si se nos hace tarde Tsunade-sama nos matara.- Con ese comentario dio por terminada la platica y se pusieron a desayunar.

El despacho de la Hokage estaba lleno por todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis de Konoha, Tsunade le hiso una seña a Sakura para que se acercara y se pusiera en su lugar (Ya que ella era la segunda persona de confianza tenia que estar a su izquierda, y Shizune estaría a su derecha). Por fin pudo llamar la atención de todos e hiso su anuncio:

-Los mande llamar porque dentro de poco serán los exámenes chunin y en honor a eso primero celebraremos un baile que será el próximo sabado. Para que sea interesante, la Chica es la que elige y será a las 7pm ah si se me olvidaba, el baile es de etiqueta asi que prepárense es todo, ya se pueden marchar.- Pero nadie se fue del despacho todos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo cuando Tsunade volvió a hablar:- LARGO DE MI OFICINA!- Entonces todos desaparecieron.

Todos estaban con lo del baile en el parque, las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro:

-Temari, tu ya sabes a quien invitaras?- Le pregunto Ino.

-Si, de hecho él ya acepto.-Dijo sonriente.

-Oh enserio y quien es?- Quiso saber Tenten.

-Es él chico _Problemático_.- Dijo algo sonrojada

-Jajaja ya sabía yo que ustedes dos terminarían quedando juntos.- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, a ver quien invitara a quien… Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para no invitar dos al mismo chico.- Dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, no tenemos que preguntarle a Hinata, así que Naruto queda descartado.- Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-INO!- Gritó con fuerza Hinata totalmente roja y al borde del desmayo.

-Bueno…- Comento Ino ignorando a Hinata.- Por lo obvio, Tenten invitara a Neji, el cual al principio se negara luego aceptara para no ¨deshonrar¨ a su familia; Hinata intentara invitar a Naruto pero se desmayara en el intento luego él se lo pedirá y asunto arreglado; Temari… pues ella ya lo hizo; En lo que se refiere a mi… le diré a Kiba quien no podrá negarse porque aparte de ser la mas bonita y perfecta para él, lo mataré… y la frentesota… donde esta? No se supone que venia con nosotras?

-Amm esta ahí…- Dijo Tenten señalando a Sakura con el dedo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba hablando con Kankuro, al que se le veía muy a gusto después movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación vieron como ella hacia un gesto de gratitud y se marchaba, ninguna lo podía creer.

-Ella acaba de invitar a…- Ino no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-A KANKURO!- Dijeron todas después de que dejara la frase incompleta.

-Wau yo creí que…- ¨Demonios, de haber sabido que no invitaría a Gaara lo hubiera invitado yo…¨ Pensó Temari con algo de culpa.

-Bueno cada quien sus gustos.- Dijo Tenten encogiéndose en hombros, a lo cual todas asintieron.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente cuando se encuentra con Sai:

-Hola Fea

-Hola Sai, por qué no estas con los demás hablando del baile?

-Eso mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti, ya que eres muy unida a tus amigas.

-Oh bueno pues… es que yo… amm estoy buscando a…

-Al Kazekage?

-Eh? Como lo supiste?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Porque es el único que no esta haya con los demás.- señalando al grupo de chicos que estaban en el parque discutiendo algo y golpeando a Naruto.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que logro decir.

-Bueno, anda no te quito mas tu tiempo yo iré a ver porque golpean a Naruto, tal ves me una.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…-Entonces se acordó de decirle algo: - Sai por favor no les digas…

-No te preocupes no diré nada acerca de tu recién descubierto ''amor''.- él no sabia cuanta razón tenia, solo lo decía en forma de broma.

-No sé de que hablas.- Dijo en tono nervioso, sonrojada y con la cara volteada para que no lo notara; pero Sai ya no estaba con ella, volteo y vio como Naruto se enojaba por algún comentario hecho por Sai.

Llevaba tiempo caminando por el parque, pensando en lo que Sai le había dicho… Iba tan distraída que chocó con alguien:

-Gomene, no me fije.- Dijo sin ver con quien había chocado y haciendo una reverencia.

-Sakura, no te preocupes…- Contesto él ¨Cómo fue que logro chocar directamente conmigo, si se supone que mi barrera me protege.¨ Pensó.

-Gaara-kun.- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Te sientes bien, traes fiebre?- Le pregunto algo preocupado al ver que la Kunoichi estaba roja.

-No es eso- intento explicar- es que… yo quería… amm… tú tienes amm… cita para el baile?- Preguntó totalmente nerviosa, parecía la versión rosa de Hinata, esto dejo sorprendido al Shinobi pues no pensaba en asistir al dichoso baile pero como decirle que no a ella en especial, para ser sinceros nunca creyó que alguien lo invitaría y si lo invitaban esa chica seria su hermana para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero ahí parada frente a él estaba ella y parecía nerviosa… ¨Un momento, ella esta nerviosa por mi…¨ pensó él.

-No.

-Pues amm quisieras, no se…tal vez… te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?- Logro decir aun mas roja, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenia miedo de que él lo escuchara.

-Claro- le contestó casi al instante, esto hiso que se le iluminara la cara a la chica, de lo feliz que estaba lo abrazó.

-Es enserio, aww gracias Gaara-kun…- le dijo abrazándolo y estrechándolo fuertemente en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día y él no sabia como reaccionar.

-Sakura te gustaría comer un helado.- Le pregunto aun inmóvil por el sorpresivo contacto físico, y al no saber que hacer solo se le ocurrió eso.

-Claro.- Y sin soltarlo levanto la cara para verlo, y fue ahí cuando se perdió en ese par de ojos aguamarina, sintió como él inconscientemente correspondía su abrazo, estaban totalmente perdidos, cupido había hecho un gran trabajo porque en cuestión de días ellos ya se gustaban mutuamente, sin saberlo obviamente.

-Creo que los helados están por haya.- dijo soltándose del abrazo y ocultando su rostro.

-Oh claro.

Después del helado estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que vieron que el sol se estaba ocultando, él amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y por primera vez ambos se habían olvidado por completo que existían mas personas en el mundo a parte de ellos dos.

Esa noche ella sintió que por fin sus suplicas a Kami-sama habían sido escuchadas, estaba tan feliz por poder encontrar a alguien con quien ella se sentía completa, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, parecía un sueño… y esperaba que nunca llegara el amanecer para no despertar y seguir siendo feliz en _su mundo de ensueño._

* * *

Bueno aquí esta por fin el tan anhelado Gaasaku! en particular me encanto este capítulo :3! espero les guste :D saluditos!


	7. Hablando con Temari

_Capítulo 7 ¨Hablando con Temari¨_

Al otro lado de la aldea Gaara estaba confundido, pues nunca había sentido eso por alguien, realmente no sabia que era lo que sentía era algo extraño, pero a quien podría consultarle sus dudas… solo conocía a una persona.

-Temari, puedo hablar contigo.- Le dijo en tono serio.

-Claro Gaara, sabes que siempre que lo necesites aquí estare para ti.

-Ven conmigo al balcón por favor.

-Que pasa Gaara, me estas asustando…

-Creo que yo estoy mas asustado que tu…

-Que paso?

-No sé exactamente, pero hoy me sentí… feliz y completo.- Dijo recargando sus brazos en el barandal, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en señal de confusión.

-A ver cuéntame que fue lo que hiso que te sintieras asi?

-Ella…- Dijo refiriéndose a Sakura… al momento de acordarse de ella, de su bella sonrisa, de su melodiosa voz y su hermosos ojos color jade sintió como su corazón latía aun mas fuerte.

-Ella? A quien te refieres?

-Sakura… hoy pase todo el dia con ella y cada que recuerdo su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que se sonroja… no puedo evitar sentir cosas raras…

-Aww hermanito, ya se lo que tienes, es muy fácil.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que es lo que tengo?- preguntó con cara de susto.

-Fácil, ella te gusta.

-Ella…- Y entonces se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad, tal ves su hermana tenia razón, pero porque ella y si ella no le correspondía… pero que pensaba ella nunca podría enamorarse de él porque era un monstruo.- no ella no me gusta.

-Estas seguro de ello, porque yo creo que si, a ver hagamos una prueba, si yo descubro que si te gusta, intentaras conquistarla si no pues nos vamos y listo.

-No se para…- Pero no logro terminar de hablar porque Temari lo interrumpió:

-SAKURA-CHAN! HOLA!- grito ella, haciendo que cierto pelirrojo le hiciera competencia a su pelo y volteara al instante.- Yo gane, y dime que haras para conquistarla?

-Eres muy cruel.- Le dijo.

-Ves como si te gusta,

-Pero… ella nunca podría fijarse en… alguien como yo.

-Gaara cualquiera puede fijarse en ti, mira eres el Kazekage de Suna, estas muy guapo, eres fuerte y la mejor opción de cualquiera. Ella seria una tonta si no se fija en ti.

-Mejor no me arriesgo.- Dijo desanimado.

-Al menos has un intento, estoy segura que te puedes llevar una sorpresa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna para darle animos, el solo asintió y se despidió de ella.- Buenas noches Gaara.

Era un jueves común y corriente, ya que no había tanto trabajo lo que era normal, Sakura iba de habitación en habitación checando a sus pacientes cuando se escucho: ¨Dra. Haruno se le solicita en el área de recepción.¨ Ella se despide de su paciente y se dirige a la sala.

-Que paso? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-La buscan Doctora, la están esperando en su oficina.

-Arigato.- y se marcho rumbo a su oficina, preguntándose quien seria ya que nadie iba a visitarla en horas de trabajo. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Gaara-kun.- Dijo sonriendo, obviamente cuando se acordó de respirar.

-Queria ver si aceptabas una invitación a almorzar, imagino que no lo has hecho verdad.

-Claro que acepto, solo aviso y nos vamos te parece?

-De acuerdo.- Dicho esto ella se quito la bata y la colgó en su perchero, paso a la recepción a decir que ira a almorzar con Gaara y que en una hora volvia, claro que si había una emergencia que le mandaran llamar.

-Y a donde iremos a almorzar?

-Al hotel, Temari insistió en que era mejor almorzar ahí.

-Oh, y a que se debe esta invitación.

-Yo…-Dudo un momento de lo que diría pues realmente no tenia motivo por el cual ir… mas que ir a verla- quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para lo del baile, se supone que tenemos que ir iguales y no sabia que traje rentar…

-No te preocupes por eso, mira que te parece si esta tarde me acompañas a escoger mi vestido y luego vamos por tu traje?

-Eso me parece perfecto.

-Okay.- Iban caminado tan absortos del mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban. Al cabo de media hora su almuerzo se había puesto interesante pues los dos se dieron cuenta de que ansiaban tanto su compañía que no se habían percatado del tiempo.

-Sakura-sama- Dijo un ANBU- se le requiere inmediatamente en quirófano.

-Kazekage-sama- Un ninja de su aldea acaba de llegar y pide verlo.- Entonces ellos dos se ven y dicen al mismo tiempo.

-NOS VEMOS A LAS 6 ENFRENTE DEL HOSPITAL.- Esto hiso que ambos sonrieran y se fueran rápidamente.

En el hospital habían llegado 3 ninjas de una misión con heridas muy graves, no tubo oportunidad de ponerse su bata, estuvo en quirófano aproximadamente una hora. Al final fue un éxito.

Mientras el Kazekage iba a ver quien lo quería ver y para su desgracia era la ultima persona que hubiera imaginado.

Que haces tu aquí?- Le pregunto con notable fastidio.

* * *

Para empezar... GOMENE! si las abandonee u.u pero el problema es porque no tengo internet... de echo ahorita me estoy robandoo el de una amiga de mi sister xD! espero que les gusteee y como forma de disculpa les subire hasta el cap 14 que es el ultimo que tengo^^

Grasias por sus reviews! espero les gusten ;)


	8. Un tal ves, un problema y celos

_Capítulo 8 ¨Un tal ves, un problema y celos¨_

Mientras el Kazekage iba a ver quien lo quería ver y para su desgracia era la ultima persona que hubiera imaginado.

-Que haces tu aquí?

-No se alegra de verme… Gaara-sensei

-Te hice una pregunta, contestala.

-Los ancianos del consejo me enviaron para entregarle esto.- Y le enseño un pergamino que no le entrego.

-Y porque no lo trajo alguien mas o porque no lo mandaron con un ave mensajera.

-No se, pero… me quedare hasta que usted se regrese.- Dijo sonriente.

-Bueno puedes empezar a irte al hotel y encerrarte ahí.

-Pero yo quiero estar con usted.- E intentó abrazarlo, pero su escudo actuó y no la dejo acercarse.

-Me voy.- Y él desaparece en un torbellino.

Después de las operaciones de urgencia, le quedaba poco tiempo para su cita con Gaara, esta vez podría quitarse la bata antes de que el llegara.

A las 6 en punto Gaara ya estaba en la entrada cuando vio salir a Sakura, esta traía el pelo recogido nuevamente, su falda habitual y blusa verde menta.

-Nos vamos Gaara-kun.- este solo asintió y se fueron caminando.

-Alguien los seguía desde las sombras con una profunda ira y celos descomunales.

-Sakura y Gaara iban tan a gusto platicando, jugando y viendo vestidos que todos pensaban que eran pareja y comentaban que se veían muy bien juntos, -cosa que a la Kunoichi de la arena no le agradaba; sus celos aumentaron al ver como Sakura tomaba a Gaara del brazo y lo conducía a una tienda de ropa.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirles.- les dijo la anfitriona.

-Estamos buscando un vestido de gala.-Contestaron.

-Si pasan por aquí, les puedo mostrar algunos diseños, tiene alguna idea de como le gustaría…

-Pues, pensaba en un estilo sencillo, largo, de color rojo.- Dijo algo sonrojada, ya que había decidido ese color porque quería verlo a él con un traje negro, chaleco rojo y corbata del mismo color.

-Tengo varios vestidos asi, síganme por favor.- Los guio hasta el fondo de la tienda y les mostro unos diseño exclusivos. Al momento de que se los probara, la señorita le indico a Gaara que podía entrar al probador con su ¨novia¨ para que le dijera como se veía.

Después de horas de buscar, por fin encontraron uno perfecto y fueron por el traje de él, pero no batallaron nada en encontrarlo. Al ver que ya era de noche la invito a cenar, y por costumbre fueron a Ichikaru Ramen, por la hora creyeron que no habría nadie pero al entrar al local con las bolsas de sus compras y riendo, se dieron cuenta que no solo Naruto se encontraba ahí, si no prácticamente todos sus amigos quienes se les quedaron viendo.

-Creo que no fue muy buena idea.- Comento Sakura.

-Pero Ya es muy tarde para irnos.-Dijo él

-Gaara! Que haces con mi hermanita?

-Que no es OBVIO Naruto, ellos están en una CITA.- Dijo Kiba.

-QUE! SAKURA-CHAN NO TIENE PERMISO DE TENER CITAS.- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de pronto un aura negra rodeo a la Kunoichi de cabello rosado.

-QUE DIJISTE NARUTO! YA TE DIJE QUE YO PUEDO SALIR CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA! – Le dijo totalmente enojada.

-Sakura, cálmate mira mejor vayamos a cenar al hotel y de ahí te llevo a tu casa.

-Okey Gaara-kun, salgamos.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y reprimiendo su sentimiento de enojo, al momento de dejar el local, todos se pusieron a comentar su -descubrimiento.

En el hotel los dos disfrutaban de su cena hasta que:

-Gaara-sensei!- se oyó gritar a alguien.

-Eh?- dijo Sakura con confusión.

-Lárgate Matsuri.- dijo Gaara sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Pero Gaara-sensei yo quiero cenar con usted.- Y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sakura.

-Lo siento pero ya terminamos, y ya me voy porque iré a acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa.

-Pero ella se puede ir solita.

-Tu también puedes cenar sola, y no ella no se ira sola porque le prometí llevarla a su casa.- dicho esto se paro y tomo a Sakura de la mano para dirigirla a la -salida.

-No debiste portarte asi con ella.- le reprocho sakura

-Es que no la conoces por eso lo dices.

-Bueno, oye te parece si entrenamos mañana en la mañana?

-Si claro, yo paso por ti a las 9am

-Okey, te estare esperando.

Al llegar a su casa se despiden y ella le da un beso en la mejilla deseándole buenas noches, él se marcha y ella se encierra en su cuarto, había sido un dia mágico… tal ves él si podría enamorarse de ella… tal ves podría funcionar.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se estaba preparando para irse a entrenar con Sakura, cuando su hermana lo detiene:

-Gaara, que hace la loca aquí,

-Los del consejo la enviaron a darme un mensaje, que por cierto no me ha entregado.

-Ash Es que no la soporto, ayer me estuvo pregunte y pregunte quien era Sakura y que tenia que ver contigo… Eso me recuerda que ya me dijeron que tuviste otra cita con ella y bien dime como te fue.- Le dijo toda sonriente.

-Bien, le compre un vestido para el baile de mañana…

-Pero como, ella te invito al baile?

-Si, porque?

-Oh es que nosotras vimos que ella hablaba con Kankuro de algo y él le decía que si y pues creímos…

-Ella le había preguntado a Kankuro donde estaba, eso me lo confirmo ayer Kankuro al preguntarme si Sakura me había encontrado.

-Oh y como irán vestidos?

-De rojo, ella escogió el color.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Aww que linda, mira que pensar en el mejor color para los dos.

-A que te refieres.

-Es que no lo ves, ella escogió el color que les quedaba a los dos, me imagino que se ve muy bien de rojo- Sin querer Gaara se acordó de ella midiéndose los múltiples vestidos de ese color y se sonrojo- bueno eso me afirma lo que dije y tu te ves muy guapo de rojo, sin contar que combina muy bien gracias a tu cabello.- Y le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno seguiremos nuestra conversación en otro momento porque quede de pasar por ella para ir a entrenar juntos.

-Aww vas por muy buen camino…

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa… y que no había pensado…

-Y que es Gaara?

-Ushiha Sasuke se reintegrara a Konoha.- Dijo con cara de preocupación, entonces Temari comprendió la preocupación de su hermanito… _ese chico había sido el primer amor de su amiga_.

-Y que haras?- Pregunto pues ahora _su amiga era el primer amor de su hermano._

-Lo que sea para que se quede conmigo.- Dijo con tono decisivo y desapareció.

Ya eran las 9:10 y Gaara no aparecía, se le habría echo tarde o la había dejado plantada, ya se había desesperado porque él nunca llegaba tarde, de echo era ella la que llegaba tarde…

¨Toc toc¨

Y fue cuando su corazón volvió a latir.

-Gaara! Creí que no vendrías.- Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, este rápidamente correspondió su abrazo ¨_Tal ves ella si pueda enamorarse de mi…_¨ pensó él.

-Nunca te dejaría plantada.- Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cabello de ella y absorbía su aroma de cerezos.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle ver que ella realmente creía en él.

-Vayamos a entrenar.

-Hai.- Dijo sonriendo.


	9. La… ¿Elegida?

_Capítulo 9 ¨La… ¿Elegida?¨_

El encuentro estaba en el punto mas interesante porque Sakura estaba a punto de atacar a Gaara, pero su concentración se vio alterada al tener que desviar un kunai que estaba destinado a su cara, rápidamente creo un clon para que se encargara del intruso mientras ella se prepara para usar su jutsu secreto otra ves.

-Sakura no Jutsu ¨Jutsu secreto de la flor de cerezo¨.- Y su cuerpo se cubrió por completo de un intenso chacra rosa, pero ahora su pelo no se elevo, ahora solo se levantaba un poco como si hubiera una brisa de aire, esto indicaba que ya tenia mas control sobre el. Su ataque fue directo, sus kunais chocaron constantemente, ahora ella estaba dentro de la defensa absoluta y luchaban mano a mano, mientras que su clon luchaba con alguien entre los arboles.- Gaara-kun ahora entiendo.

-A sí, y que es lo que entiendes?

-Lo fastidiosa que puede ser Matsuri.

-Pero como- Dijo con algo de dificultad ya que ella atacaba cada vez con mas fuerza.

-Porque justo ahora esta luchando contra uno de mis clones, jajaja la pobrecita aun no sabe que es un clon.

-Pero que te dice.

-Que si soy inteligente- Dijo mientras destrozaba un árbol ya que Gaara se movió.- No me matara.

-Matarte?

-Si ella quiere que me aleje de ti, y como ve que mi clon va perdiendo cree que soy débil… es que le di la orden a mi clon de no mostrar todo su potencial.

-Por qué?

-Para que cuando nuestro encuentro termine, ir yo y acabar con ella.- Dicho esto, tumbo a Gaara al piso apuntándolo con un kunai en el cuello otra vez, pero ahora ella no se sentía agotada si no con una gran sonrisa, antes de pararse de encima del chico sus ojos rosas se encontraron con los aguamarina de él y beso su mejilla, para después desaparecer.

Mientras el clon de Sakura comienza a ¨perder¨ su encuentro, y justo cuando Matsuri planea matarla este le habla:

-Pobre ilusa, creíste que yo era la real.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto con notable confusión.

-Yo soy solo un clon, estúpida! Mientras yo luchaba contra ti la Sakura real terminaba su encuentro con Gaara.

-Eso es imposible, como podría ella estar controlándote.

-Eso- Dijo la Sakura real- Es gracias a este nuevo jutsu que aprendí.- En el momento en que aparece la verdadera, el clon se esfuma en un puf.

-Que esta pasando?

-Tú intentaste atacarme y yo respondí.

-Pero ella era…

-Si ella era un clon creado por mi al cual le indique que te dejara ganar.

-JA! Si crees que puedes ganarme estas muy equivocada.

-Mira MOCOSA acabo de vencer a Gaara-kun, que no pueda vencerte a ti.

-Inténtalo.- Al decir esto no le dio ni chance de reaccionar cuando ya estaba atrapada y colgando contra un árbol con la mano de la Kunoichi en su cuello, la cual la miraba con sus ojos rosas en forma de decepción.

-Ves como es fácil ganar contra ti, eres poca cosa comparada conmigo.- Le dijo en tono de burla, para después soltarla.- Bueno me voy, suerte Matsuri-chan.

Esto le dio miedo a la castaña, pues ella era un contrincante realmente fuerte, la veía caminar muy calmadamente hacia alguien, era Gaara quien le sonreía, ella hiso una posición de manos y sus ojos volvieron a ser color jade, entonces la arena reacciono pero no para defender a Gaara si no para defender a Sakura, a quien iba dirigido un kunai.

-Gaara-sensei, debió dejar que ella se defendiera.

-Yo no… hice nada.- Comento él con asombro.

-Gaara-kun, creo… que no…- Y fue cuando Sakura se desplomo debido al cansancio, obviamente no llego a tocar el piso porque él la alcanzo a atrapar en sus brazos.

-Yo me voy Matsuri, la llevare a que la revise Tsunade-sama, sígueme para que también cheque tus heridas.

-Hai.- Y se fueron rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Tsunade estaba durmiendo de tras de todos los papeles que Shizune le había llevado esa mañana.

-Tsunade-sama, los ancianos del consejo la buscan.- La aludida despertó y se tallo los ojos.- TSUNADE-SAMA!

-Ya Shizune, hazlos pasar.- Dijo en tono de pereza y bostezando.

-Hai.- Dicho esto salió y dejo entrar a los dos ancianos del consejo.

-Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke ha aceptado tus condiciones y esta siendo sometido al interrogatorio con Ibikki.

-Tan rápido, nadie lo vio entrar verdad?

-No.

-De acuerdo, si Ibikki me dice que sus intenciones son buenas, podrá asistir al baile mañana.

-De acuerdo Tsunade, nosotros nos retiramos.-Dijeron antes de salir.

-Tsunade-sama, el Kazekage viene a que revise a Sakura dice que se volvió a desmayar después de entrenar.

-Hazlo pasar.- Dijo en tono serio. _¨Tengo que hablar con Sakura acerca de esto, no puedo tardarme más tiempo, si no… ella no podrá controlar ese poder.¨ _Pensó.

-Hokage-sama, puede examinarla por favor, a estado inconsciente alrededor de media hora, tal ves mas.- Dijo preocupado.

-Otra vez se desmayo sobre usted.

-No, nuestro enfrentamiento termino y decidió ir a terminar el encuentro que su clon sostenía con mi alumna Matsuri.- Dijo señalando a la joven castaña con muchas heridas superficiales.

-Bueno, revisare a Sakura, después a Matsuri y por ultimo quiero hablar con usted Kazekage.- Él solo asintió y coloco a Sakura sobre su escritorio como la otra vez y se retiro, jalando a Matsuri del brazo.

Tsunade reviso que Sakura estuviera bien y cuando confirmo que estaba bien, mando llamar a Naruto para que se la llevara a su casa y que le dijera que esa noche pasaría a hablar con ella. Después a su despacho entro la alumna del Kazekage, mientras la examina le pregunto sobre su enfrentamiento y esta le narro todo, hasta la parte en que la arena protegía a Sakura y después cuando repentinamente cayo desmayada. Luego fue el turno del Kazekage de Suna:

-Hokage-sama ella esta bien?

-Si Kazekage, pero yo quiero hablar de otro tema con usted.

-Usted dira.

-Kazekage los ancianos del consejo me han informado que Ushiha Sasuke esta siendo sometido a un interrogatorio en este preciso momento, tendré un informe detallado para la media noche.

-Eso es muy rápido.- Comento, y entonces Sakura vino a su memoria y le afligió por un segundo el hecho de que ella siguiera enamorada del Uchiha.

-Kazekage, yo sé que usted siente algo por ella.- Dijo directamente la Hokage, haciendo que el Kage voltee con expresión de duda.

-No sé de que me habla.- Dijo para intentar disimular.

-Eso solo me lo confirma, no se preocupe Usd. Tiene todo mi consentimiento.

-Pero como fue que lo supo?

-Su alumna me comento que la arena protegió a Sakura de su ataque, sin que usted lo ordenara.

-Y solo por eso lo supo.

-Si, porque eso me indica que usted y ella se sienten completos el uno con el otro, al tener este sentimiento la arena la protege porque la siente parte de usted. Me imagino que ella es la elegida.

-Elegida?

-No ha leído el pergamino que su alumna trajo?

-No, que dice?

-Los ancianos del consejo de Suna quieren que elija una esposa de Konoha para que nuestra alianza este mucho mas fuerte.

-Una… Esposa?- Pregunto con cara de espanto. ¨_Estan locos, solo tengo 19 años_…¨ Penso el pobre chico.

-Si por eso su estadía se prolongo para que escoja a una Kunoichi como esposa.

-No sé que decir.- Dijo con notable confusión.

-Pues yo ya e dado mi consentimiento.- Agrego guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero esta el asunto de… Uchiha Sasuke.

-Pues no es muy relevante, si Sakura siguiera amándolo la arena no la hubiera protegido.- Eso tenia sentido para él, tal ves ella si lo quería.

-Y cuando será presentado a todos como integrante de konoha.

-Mañana en el baile, solo si el informe dice que viene para bien.

-De acuerdo, usted ya sabe quien es mi elegida pero no quiero presionarla… se lo propondré cuando sea el momento indicado.

-Solo le recuerdo que tiene que ir a presentar a su prometida la próxima semana.

-Hai.

Era mucha información para él, como decirle a ella si se quería casar con el, si ni siquiera eran novios… o algo parecido, él haría las cosas bien les pareciera o no a los del consejo, pensó decisivamente.


	10. El Clan Haruno

_Capítulo 10 ¨El Clan Haruno¨_

En casa de cierta chica un rubio ruidoso intentaba aprender a cocinar:

-Sakura-chan! No puedo! El aceite me brinca y me quemo.- Decía haciendo muchos pucheros diferentes.

-Osea como, el futuro Hokage se esta rindiendo.- Se burlo ella.

-Claro que no! Un par de huevos de gallina no me vencerán!

-Naruto, ya quemaste 3 huevos, espero y no quemes estos.- Y asi siguen tratando de cocinar cuando escuchan la puerta.

-Yo abro, mientras que tú calientas las tortillas. Eso si, no las quemes!

-Okey Sakura-chan.- Dijo algo desanimado.

-FRENTONA! SI NO ME ABRES… -Grito Ino desde el otro lado del puerta.

-Cerda! No hagas tanto alboroto.- Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.- Que quieres?

-Quería ver si hacíamos una pijamada en tu casa, las chicas querían que fuera en mi casa pero no puedo… oye eso no es… humo?- La cara de su amiga se puso pálida y corrió a la cocina.

-NA-RU-TO!- grito histérica- que hiciste?

-NA-DA! Te lo juro! La tortilla me ataco!

-Hay Naruto ya la hiciste enojar.- Dijo Ino algo impaciente.

-Cerda, diles que vengan a las 9 con todo y vestidos… y TU Naruto les dirás a los chicos que vengan a mi casa por nosotras a las 7.

-Okey Sakura-chan, me perdonas por casi quemar tu cocina?- pregunto casi de forma suplicante.

-Si y ahora Ino corre a avisarle a las demás, mientras sigo ayudándole a Naruto a cocinar.- Después de 2 horas Naruto consiguió cocinar 1 huevo y calentar varias tortillas.

Eran exactamente las 7 pm y otra vez tocaban a la puerta de la pelirrosa. ¨Ash le dije que vinieran a las 9 pm, todavía tego que terminar de limpiar el desastre que dejo Naruto…¨ pensaba la chica, al abrir la puerta cual fue su sorpresa:

-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-neechan y Kakashi-sensei, que están haciendo aquí?

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-Dijo la Hokage en tono serio.

-Que sucede, paso algo?

-Mira Sakura creo que eso es mejor hablarlo dentro de la casa.-esto fue dicho por su sensei.

-Oh si claro pasen, pasen… perdonen el desorden…

-Sakura-chan porque… tu casa huele a quemado?- Preguntó Shizune.

-Etto verán, como Naruto me estuvo cuidando pues el me dijo que quería aprender a cocinar y eh ahí la explicación.- Al terminar de dar su explicación a sus tres invitados les salio una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno Sakura, nosotros vinimos para hablar sobre…- Y su rubia mentora dudo como decirle las cosas- Tu Clan.- Al decir eso, los ojos jade se abrieron de la impresión.

-Creí que…- Hablo ella cuidando sus palabras- mi clan no tenia nada de importante…- termino de decir completamente seria.

-Pues, te equivocas…- Dijo Shizune.

-Sakura, tu clan es uno de los mas antiguos inclusive mas antiguo que el mismo Clan Hyuga… -Dijo Kakashi.

-Eso es cierto y no solo eso, por ser así los ancianos de tu Clan tenían sus jutsus muy ocultos para todos los que no pertenecieran a su Clan…-Continuo Tsunade.- Estamos aquí para hablar del Jutsu que estas aprendiendo a desarrollar y a explicarte cosas de tu Clan que por desgracia tus padres no pudieron decirte…

-Antes de seguir, creo que iré a preparar un poco de Té.- dijo Sakura pues eso que le había dicho Tsunade la puso nerviosa.

-Esta bien.

-Sakura por favor no te tardes, porque esto es muy importante y necesitamos explicártelo todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Dijo Kakashi muy serio, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Pasados unos minutos la chica volvió con una charola con 4 tazas y una tetera, después de servirles Tsunade tomo la palabra:

-Primero te explicare un par de cosas, permíteme decirte que Tú eres la ultima heredera de la Barrera de Sangre de tu Clan y de ti depende que eso siga. Bueno… pero no todos tienen la suerte de Heredar el poder que tu tienes. Permíteme hacerte una pregunta- al ver a la chica asentir continua- ¿Cuándo te enojas dentro de tu cabeza aparece otra ¨Sakura¨ que dice todo lo que tu no te atreves a decir, verdad?

-Si, mi Inner.- Ella creía que nadie sabia sobre eso y que solamente ella tenia ''eso'' mas bien creía que estaba algo loca, por no decir que completamente.

-Bueno eso es parte de tu línea de sangre, eso que tu llamas ¨Inner¨ es tú poder, algo así como otra personalidad, esto te permite un control de chacra mas efectivo y no solo eso, también puedes (si te entrenas como se debe) leer la mente, pero este poder y otros mas solo despiertan en las kunoichis que han pasado los 15 años.- Le aclaro Tsunade.

-Por eso vinimos, porque nos hemos dado cuenta de que en ti a despertado un año antes, esto aparte de beneficioso puede ser contradictorio… también nos hemos enterado de que has aprendido a usar tu Jutsu…-Comento Kakashi.

-Como? – Pregunto interrumpiendo a su sensei y lo miro confundida.

-Kakashi! Primero hay que explicarle!- Lo regaño la Hokage.- Bueno Sakura, te decía esa otra ¨personalidad¨ la tienen todos los de tu Clan eso es lo que los hace unos guerreros sumamente poderosos, pero hay algo que solo se pasa a las herederas femeninas… pero no a todas, solo a las niñas nacidas con el cabello rosa se les nombraba ¨Sakura¨ y eso era porque ellas eran las mas poderosas del mundo Ninja al heredar el Jutsu que tú señorita estas entrenando.

-Pero! Porque yo no sabia!

-Porque las personas que te criaron no eran tus verdaderos padres.- Esto hiso que una cara de asombro apareciera en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Que… no eran… mis padres?

-No Sakura, hay algo que todavía no te decimos… Tu Clan…- Pero antes de poder decirle tocaron la puerta.

-SAKURA! ABRENOS O TIRAREMOS LA PUERTA!- Gritó Ino desde el otro lado, cosa que hiso que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

-Gomen, es que las chicas quedaron de hacer una pijamada en mi casa… si quieren les digo que…

-No Sakura, el Lunes en la mañana pasas a mi oficina…- dijo Tsunade

-Hai.

-A por cierto!- Dijo su maestra- Ya me entere de que estas saliendo con el Kage! – Eso hiso que la pobre chica se pusiera toda roja.- Mañana quiero verlos a los dos antes del baile para tomarles la foto.-Dijo su madre adoptiva con una enorme sonrisa y giñandole un ojo.- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos.

-Sakura, preferiría que estos días no entrenes hasta que Tsunade-sama te supervise.- Le dijo su Sensei.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei

-FRENTO…- Pero no termino de gritar porque justo en ese momento se estaba abriendo la puerta y pudo ver a la quinta, a su sempai y a Kakashi-sensei salir.- Hokage-sama gomene.

-Yamanaka, no te preocupes y ahora entren para que le ayuden a Sakura, tengo entendido que se quedaran a dormir… cuídenla.- Dicho esto la Hokage y compañía desaparecieron.

* * *

Bueno este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga : Saku-Naray-Hime :D! Que gracias a ella este cap se formo ^^ aunke ella no lo sabe xD espero les guste :)


	11. Amenaza de Guerra

__Bueno espero les guste este cap xD! espero entiendan el porque del nombre del cap xD

* * *

_Capítulo 11 ¨Amenaza de Guerra¨_

Las chicas entraron y vieron a que se refería la Hokage con lo de ¨ayuden a Sakura¨ pues vieron la cocina echa puré. Terminada la limpieza subieron todas al cuarto de Sakura.

-Oye frente, a que vino la Hokage-sama? –pregunto Ino, cosa que todas querían saber.

-Pues veras, vinieron a contarme cosas sobre mi Clan…- al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigas les explico- Resulta que mi Clan es tan poderoso o incluso mas que el Clan Hyuga (sin ofender).

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan.-Le dijo Hinata para que siguiera su explicación.

-Bueno… resulta que yo…- Y así comenzó a explicarle a sus amigas todo lo que la Hokage le había dicho.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser mas exactos en el puesto de Ichikaru Ramen, un grupo de chicos platicaban muy a gusto cuando repentinamente se les unieron otros 2 mas.

-Hey! Hola Gaara.- Saludo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto.

-Y que los trae por aquí chicos?-Pregunto Kiba.

-Yo tenía antojo de Ramen.- Dijo Kankuro.- Y le dije a Gaara que me acompañara.

-Por qué no se nos unen? Me imagina que Temari estará con todas en casa de Sakura.- Les sugirió Kiba.

-Claro y de que hablaban, eh?- Pregunto Kankuro para unirse a la platica.

-Pues Naruto nos estaba diciendo que mañana pasemos por ellas a casa de Sakura, problemático.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Gaara me imagino que tu ya sabias eso… ya que tu iras con Sakura.- Comento Kiba divertido ya que esperaba que Naruto explotara.

-QUE! COMO QUE TU IRAS CON MI HERMANITA!- Dicho y echo exploto y todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Si, yo iré con Sakura al baile, espero que no haya problema con eso.- dijo el Kage viendo a Naruto.

-Hey Naruto, la ultima vez Sakura te dijo que ella podía salir con quien ella quisiera y en eso yo estoy de acuerdo… tu no tienes derecho sobre ella…- Dijo Shikamaru, ya que la pelirrosa se había convertido en su mejor amiga y le molestaba el echo de que Naruto se tomara derechos que no le correspondían- Y usted Kazekage, si llega a lastimarla… créame que Konoha entera le declarara la guerra.- Este ultimo comentario hiso que Gaara se pusiera serio y comentara:

-No es necesario que me lo adviertas, eso lo tengo mas que claro…- y luego agrego- Tsunade-sama me a dado permiso de salir con su hija, pero me gustaría que ustedes- refiriéndose a Shikamaru y a Naruto- y usted- Refiriéndose a Kakashi, que en esos momentos se les había unido- me concedan el permiso de salir con ella, yo sé que la ven como hermana, amiga e hija respectivamente.

-Tiene nuestro permiso Kazekage.- Dijo Kakashi antes de que Naruto repelara.- Pero es la misma advertencia que fue echa por Shikamaru.

-Hai.- Dijo el; todos los demás se sorprendieron del rumbo que había tomado la platica, porque nunca creyeron que oirían a Gaara pedir permiso para salir con una chica… y para ser sinceros menos que esa chica fuera su amiga Sakura, ya que eran polos opuestos. La noche siguió entre pláticas y todos decidieron irse a la habitación del Kage para seguir charlando.

- Esto es tan problemático, como fue que a la Hokage-sama se le ocurrió semejante cosa… hoy tuve que aguantar a Temari con su ¨hermosísimo¨ carácter cuando fuimos por su vestido.-dijo el domador de sombras con fastidio en la cara.

- Te comprendo, yo la tengo que soportar todo el día.- Dijo Kankuro.

- No creo que se compare a mi día de compras con Ino… no podía decir nada porque se enojaba.- Dijo Kiba con cansancio.

-Yo por eso iré en grupo…- Dijo Kakashi despreocupado

-Nee Kakashi-sensei a mi no me engaña! Estoy seguro que nadie lo invito por temor a que llegase tarde!- Grito Naruto, haciendo que todos suelten una carcajada y ganándose un golpe por parte del ninja copia.

- Tu ni hables Naruto! Que estas igual o peor que él.- Dijo Neji con ago de fastidio, sin querer hiso que todos rieran.- Que no sé porque te invito Hinata, pudiendo invitar a cualquiera del Clan.- Dijo casi en susurro el Hyuga.

Mientras ellos seguían con su platica el Kazekage estaba en el balcón observando en dirección a casa de cierta chica, preguntándose mentalmente como la estaría pasando ella… cuando de repente un ANBU lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Kazekage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto y Kakashi-sempai, la Hokage-sama solicita su presencia de inmediato.- Los 3 se ven entre si y desaparecen.

En el despacho de la Quinta, estaban los 2 miembros del consejo, un joven con capucha, una joven igual con capucha y Shizune, esperando que llegaran todos, cuando los 3 faltantes llegaron la Hokage hablo:

-Este es un reporte hecho por Ibbiki en donde me dice que tus intenciones son buenas, bueno tanto las tuyas como las de tu compañera, a partir de hoy serás reintegrado y tu compañera será integrada a Konoha, pero ella será evaluada para ver sus habilidades y ponerla en la categoría correspondiente.

-Tsunade-Obachan! Que tengo que hacer yo aquí?.- Pregunto Naruto algo confundido.

-Ya te dije MIL VECES que NO me digas VIEJA!- Le grito Tsunade.- Y Tú estas aquí porque eres parte del acuerdo.

-Que acuerdo?- Volvio a preguntar el rubio.

-Deja que termine de hablar CABEZA HUECA!- Grito Tsunade ya totalmente enojada.- Bueno… Ah si, Dicho esto: Uchiha Sasuke y Karin ahora pertenecen a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.- Dicho esto Naruto volteo a ver al joven que estaba ahí presente ¨Sasuke¨ dijo en un susurro.- Sasuke tu sabes que el acuerdo es que No entres en territorios Uchiha, así que vivirás con Naruto y con respecto a ella…- No terminó de decir porque en ese preciso momento entro alguien que no esperaba semejante sorpresa.

-Shishio, me mando llamar?- Dijo cierta pelirrosa haciendo reverencia a su maestra.

-Si Sakura…- Al escuchar ese nombre el joven pelinegro volteo y busco con la mirada a la joven que era dueña de los ojos jade.- Llegas justo a tiempo, Karin tú vivirás con Haruno Sakura y estarás bajo su mando, oye bien si ella te da ordenes y no obedeces serás enviada a prisión, y ya que Sakura será próximamente ascendida al puesto de Jefa del Hospital serás integrada al cuerpo medico.- Al escuchar esto Sasuke se sorprendió de lo mucho que Sakura había cambiado.- Escuchaste Sakura.

-Hai Tsunade-sama!- Contesto la Kunoichi.

-Sakura te recuerdo que las pruebas ANBU serán de esta semana a la otra para que le digas a Yamanaka que la supervise en ese tiempo.

-Hai, demo ella podrá ir mañana…

-Si claro, y ahora márchense.- Dijo refiriéndose a Karin y a Sakura.

-Hai.- Respondió la joven y volteando con Karin le indico que la siguiera, justo en ese instante su mirada se cruzó con la de cierto pelinegro pero esta no le reconoció y decidió no darle importancia, después hizo otra reverencia y salió de la oficina. Esto dejo sorprendido a Sasuke ya que creía que su compañera lo reconocería y se iría a sus brazos, pero en vez de eso solo le proporciono una mirada de indiferencia.

-Tsunade-sama, por qué no le…- Pero Naruto no termino de hacer su pregunta porque la Quinta lo interrumpió:

- Porque él será presentado mañana en el baile, se les han dado instrucciones a ellos de no decir nada y como son de diferentes sexos pues harán pareja…-en eso protesto Sasuke:

- Por qué no puedo ir con alguien mas?- Pregunto pensando en Sakura.

-Porque TODAS tienen pareja.- Ese comentario hiso que Sasuke se sorprendiera ¨Ella tiene pareja… Quien será el imbécil que la invito?¨ se pregunto mentalmente lleno de celos.- Bueno es todo, se pueden retirar.


	12. Descubrimientos

_Capítulo 12 ¨Descubrimientos¨_

En casa de cierta chica estaban todas en la sala hablando de los vestidos que usarían cuando la dueña regreso:

-Sakura-chan, para que te mando llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Hinata.

-Y frentona, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Ino.

-Bueno, pues ella es la respuesta a la pregunta de Hinata y se llama Karin; estará bajo mi mando y supervisión, ah y vivirá conmigo.

-Oh! Y también ira mañana?- Pregunto Tenten.

-Si…-Entonces Sakura se acordó que esa chica no traía nada de ropa.- Etto… Que talla eres?- Le pregunto.

-Eh? Pues no se…- Y por fin le conocieron la voz a la chica ya que no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron.

-Bueno mínimo sabemos que habla.- Dijo Temari e hizo reir a todas con su comentario, pero enojo a la pelirroja.

-Ven…- Le dijo Sakura- Te enseñare algunos vestidos que tal ves te puedan quedar.- Y condujo a Karin a su cuarto, le indico que se sentara en la cama en lo que ella buscaba en su closet. La chica de lentes observo con detalle la habitación, hasta que vio que en el peinador había varias fotografías, distinguió rápidamente una donde estaba la chica ¨chicle¨ como ella le decía y el chico rubio fastidioso, otra con sus amigas, otra con la Hokage (esta le sorprendió) y la ultima con su equipo ninja… y fue ahí donde vio que el niño que estaba a su derecha era nada mas y nada menos que… ¨Sasuke-kun¨ dijo en un susurro.- Eh? Dijiste algo?-pregunto la kunoichi volviendo al cuarto.

-No nada…- ¨Así que ella es la famosa Sakura…¨ Penso.

-Dime, ¿Cuál te gusta?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa mostrándole 3 vestidos sencillos de colores diferentes: negro, azul y morado.

- Umm… este.- Señalando el negro. ¨A ver si me sigues sonriendo cuando sepas que Sasuke-kun es mi pareja…¨ pensó con malicia.

-Si ese esta bonito, mídetelo.- Le dijo y la dirigió al baño, cuando salió le sonrió- Si ese te queda bien, ahora vallamos a bajo con las demás.

En casa de Naruto, Sasuke se media un traje que el rubio le consiguió.

-Este esta bien.- Dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia.

-Oye Teme…-pero no supo que decir porque era feliz con el echo de que el desertor hubiera regresado.- bienvenido.

-Hmp dobe.

-Etto… hay que dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a comprarle un arreglo a Hinata-chan…

-Hmp así que… ya estas con ella?- Pregunto, ya que creía que el tipo con el que ira ¨su molestia¨ era Naruto.

-No-o! como crees… bueno tal ves…- Dijo Naruto sonrojado- A parte, si llego tarde los chicos me mataran.

-¿Quiénes?

-Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Kankuro y Gaara.

-Y ellos también compraran un arreglo?- ¨Quien será el que la haya invitado…¨

-Si teme! Pero Kakashi-sensei va por obligación, porque a él no lo había invitado ninguna chica… hasta que Anko-sensei lo hizo… pero yo creo que lo hizo por lastima…-Dijo Naruto

-A ver explícate que no te entiendo…-Dijo Sasuke confundido, pues no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza.

-Es que para el baile la que invita es la chica…- Y mientras Naruto seguía su explicación Sasuke en su mente moría de celos porque no podía creer que ¨su¨ Sakura hubiera invitado a alguien- Por eso digo que fue por lastima… eh teme me estas oyendo?

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que contesto. Al cabo de media hora se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente un par de ojos verdes se abren con los rayos del sol, eran las 8am y ella se prepara para hacer el desayuno.

-Sakura… es muy temprano… ven a dormir…- Dijo aun somnolienta Ino.

-Cerda, yo tengo que ir a trabajar…- acordándose de Karin va y la despierta- Karin, es hora de que te levantes… recuerda que tienes que ir conmigo al hospital.-Le dijo en tono dulce y la chica pelirroja con gesto de fastidio se despierta.- Ya sabes donde esta el baño para que te duches y en mi cuarto hay ropa que puedes usar.

-Esta bien…- Dijo soltando un bostezo y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica.

Cuando la chica pelirroja termino de arreglarse y bajo, ya todas estaban despiertas y desayunando. La noche anterior se entero que una de ellas era la hermana mayor del Kage de Suna, otra de ellas era heredera de uno de los grandes clanes de konoha, otra era llamada ¨La Princesa de las Armas¨, la otra era hija de uno de los que la interrogaron y que la chica chicle era discípula de la Hokage que aparte de eso la quinta la había adoptado como hija, que se había destacado por sus jutsus médicos y que incluso había salvado de la muerte al hermano del Kazekage… y por lo visto todavía le faltaba saber mas sobre ella.

Salieron con rumbo al hospital y se percato que todos la saludaban, pasara por donde pasara, al llegar a su destino todos la estaban esperando ¨Doctora Haruno hay una emergencia¨ o ¨Doctora el paciente de tal cuarto pregunta por usted¨ y ella se daba el lujo de decir: ¨Si claro en seguida les atiendo…¨

Ya en su oficina se coloco su bata y le dijo:

-Mira como no sé si estas o no entrenada en esta área te mandare con el equipo de básico.- Y en eso tomo el teléfono- Si podrían mandarme a Haru… si dile que le tengo carne fresca…- Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a la chica que ni se molestaba en hablar.- Ahorita viene tu superior.

-Haruno-sempai me mando llamar.- dijo un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, bien parecido de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes; muy atractivo para Karin.

-Si Haru-kun, ella es Karin y estará bajo tu mando por tiempo indefinido, llévatela para que se familiarice, yo tengo 2 operaciones programadas por eso no pude hacerlo yo.

-Hai Haruno-sempai.- Y volteando con Karin.- Yo seré tu superior, mi nombre es Hotaru Haru encantado.

-Hai, mi nombre es Karin.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que entrar a quirófano, la dejo en tus manos Haru-kun!- Y salió corriendo de su oficina, dejando a los otros 2 ahí.

Era la una de la tarde y Karin se encontraba en su hora de descanso, se dirigía al comedor cuando escucho: ¨Dra. Haruno, se le solicita en recepción…¨ por el altavoz, decidió que iría a ver por qué solicitaban al chicle con patas. Escondida detrás de una pared escucho claramente la voz de Sakura: ¨Para que me necesitan…¨ y luego escucho una voz masculina que le hablaba: ¨Hola Sakura-chan…¨ Se acercó mas para poder escuchar bien la platica:

-Gaara-kun!- Oyó decir a la chica. ¨Un momento… que no el Kage se llama así?¨ - A que se debe tu visita?

-Quería saber si quisieras ir a comer?

-Claro, solo aviso -le dijo sonriendo, luego le comento- sabes las chicas me tienen envida.- Le dijo alegremente.

-Por qué?- Se notaba la curiosidad en su pregunta.

-Porque el Kazekage de Suna me invita a comer y porque iré con él al baile…- esto hizo que Karin abriera mucho los ojos.

-Pues te diré que a mi también me tienen envidia y… _celos_.

-Y a ti por qué?- Pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

-Porque la mas bonita de la aldea y que además es discípula de la Hokage me invito al baile…- Lo dijo tan natural como si estuviera comentando acerca del clima y fue cuando Karin se asomo para ver la reacción de la chica, que se había sonrojado tanto que se veía igual que el pelo del Kage y que solo soltó una risita tonta… ¨_Umm ahora veo, con que ella esta saliendo con el Kage… mejor para mi, me deja el camino libre con Sasuke-kun¨_ pensó Karin, que ya había terminado su misión y ahora si se marchaba a comer.


	13. Listas para el Baile

__Aclaro: practicamente solo es la descripsion de los vestidos xD espero les gusten ^^.

* * *

_Capítulo 13 ¨Listas para el Baile¨_

Tres horas mas tarde, la Hokage había mandado a un ANBU para que le dijera a Sakura que se podía retirar y la amenazó con que si no se marchaba a su casa a arreglarse para el baile su pareja seria Naruto, con eso ultimo la pelirrosa se quito inmediatamente la bata y aviso que ya se iba, todas las enfermeras se rieron mucho de la advertencia de la Hokage que solo pudieron decir ''adiós'' con la mano.

En casa de Sakura todas se estaban alistando y ya había fila para bañarse, una hora después todas ya se estaban peinando y se ayudaban unas a otras… pero eso les llevo más tiempo del planeado porque ya les faltaba media hora para las 7 y faltaba que se maquillaran, entre risas y bromas terminaron.

**Ino** llevaba puesto un vestido estraple de color azul, que tenia un bordado de piedras en la parte de la cintura donde se ajustaba hasta la parte de los muslos, de ahí en adelante estaba flojo. Su peinado consistía en el cabello suelto.

**Tenten** se había conseguido un vestido verde esmeralda de un solo tirante y este se abrochaba detrás del cuello, tenia un escote moderado en V y el vestido se ajustaba a su cintura. Su peinado consistía en curlies y unos cuantos de ellos estaban sujetados por una peineta en forma de medio chongo.

**Hinata** lucia un vestido estilo oriental de color perla que estaba abierto del lado izquierdo hasta el muslo, tenia un de estampado un dragon de color azul que hacia gran contraste con ella. Su peinado consistía en el pelo totalmente recogido en una coleta con su usual fleco y de cada lado un par de mechones que adornaban su cara.

**Temari** tenía puesto un vestido de color dorado de tirantes con adornos de pequeños cristales y se ajustaba a su cintura, este a diferencia de todas estaba esponjado. Su peinado consistía en su pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado.

**Karin** traía uno en negro y simple, pues solo era de tirantes y liso. Su peinado era de curlies.

**Sakura** traía un vestido rojo de satín, por la parte del frente era muy sencillo sin escote ni pedrería y al igual que el de Tenten se abrochaba por la parte de atrás de cuello. En la parte de atrás tenia un escote que le llegaba al inicio de la cadera y por el lado derecho se abría desde cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla hasta el piso, eso resaltaba mucho su figura. Su peinado consistía en una cola de caballo, fleco hacia el lado derecho y unos mechones de su largo cabello en caireles. Ahora Temari entendía el porqué de que su hermano se sonrojara.

A unas cuadras de la casa de la chica, los chicos se iban reuniendo, cada uno con la corbata del color correspondiente. Como le hubiera gustado a Sasuke saber el color del vestido de su _Molestia_ así sabría quien era su pareja, que coraje le daba el pensar eso.

-Umm… hola chicos.- Dijo Kakashi.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI! A POCO ANKO-SENSEI TAMBIEN ESTA ESPERANDOLO EN CASA DE SAKURA-CHAN?- Grito Naruto.

-umm… de echo creo que no solo ella, también esta Tsunade-sama, Shizune y Kurenai.

-aaaaaaah! Porque están todas en casa de mi hermanita?

-Porque la Hokage quiere tomarle una foto a su hija con su pareja.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que hizo un gesto de enojo.

-Que problemático, quien va primero?- Dijo Shikamaru, refiriéndose al orden en el cual irían pasando por las chicas.

-Yo!- Dijo Lee emocionado.

-Lee, ella ya te dijo que iría con otra persona.

-Que malo eres Neji, pero quería intentarlo otra vez, aun tengo esperanza de que algún día me diga que si.-Dijo Lee esperanzado.

-Yo digo que conforme vallan saliendo.- dijo Kiba despreocupado.

-Si, opino lo mismo.- Dijo Kakashi.

¨Toc, Toc…¨ Se escucho en la puerta y ninguna supo que hacer, todas estaban demasiado nerviosas como para moverse de donde estaban y la que actuó fue Tsunade, abrió la puerta y observo a todos los ahí presentes hasta que encontró al que buscaba, lo miro fijamente y este asintió, con paso sereno y seguido de la mirada de todos entro a la casa, la puerta se cerro detrás de él. Todos sabían porque había entrado, después de eso las chicas fueron saliendo y se reunieron con su respectiva pareja, hasta Karin había salido. ¨_Donde demonios se metió Sakura…_¨ Pensó Sasuke, que veía que todavía había varios sin pareja y analizaba quien podría ser el que acompañara a su chica. Todos estaban platicando y le daban la bienvenida a Sasuke cuando este escucho la voz de Sakura: ¨_Okasa! Ya! Que no ve que me avergüenza…_¨ y que la quinta le respondía: ¨_Pero Niña, muy apenas llevo 10 fotos!_¨ y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la chica que tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, todos voltearon a verla y coincidieron en que se veía hermosa, pero lo que dijo después la chica saco de su trance a un pelinegro:

-Gaara-kun te ves muy guapo! Seré la envidia de todas.- Le dijo sonriendo al chico que la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

-Kage! Cuidadito y me entero de que se quiere propasar con mi hija por que le declaro la guerra!- Lo amenazo Tsunade, eso hizo que la pareja combinara por completo con su atuendo y que todos a su alrededor rieran a carcajadas. ¨_**Con que… Gaara**_¨ Penso el Uchiha, le dio mucho coraje ver como ella le sonreía y como este era muy confianzudo con ella.

-Frentona!- Dijo Ino proclamando la atención de Sakura.- Que no vas a saludar a Sasuke-kun?- Y fue entonces que la chica sintió la presencia del pelinegro, abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y lo busco con la mirada, por fin el tan ansiado cruce de miradas (al menos por parte de él) se dio. Ella cambio su gesto y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Bienvenido, Sasuke.- Y se volvió sin esperar a que este le respondiera, esto hiso que el Shinobi se enojara mas, ''él'' le había quitado la atención de su molestia…ese ¨_**Monstruo**_¨.


	14. Doble Personalidad

_Capítulo 14 ¨Doble Personalidad¨_

En el baile, todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, con excepción de Gaara, Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru, que por ser uno el Kazekage y la otra su hermana tenían que estar sentados con todos los otros Kages.

-Kazekage, mis felicitaciones tiene una pareja adorable.- Eso hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

-Gracias, Raikage.- dijo en su usual tono serio.

-Kazekage, sabe que usted y Sakura tienen que iniciar el baile de salón, verdad?- Le dijo con algo de malicia la Hokage.- Que de echo voy a anunciar ahora.- Y entonces se paro y tomo el micrófono.- Bienvenidos al Baile en Honor a los Examenes Chunin, y para comenzar un vals…- Y volteo con la pareja de rojo- Kazekage si es tan amable de pasar a la pista para empezar.- Gaara se levanto y vio a Sakura con ternura.

-Me concedes esta pieza?- Le preguntó.

-Si, por supuesto.- Contesto ella con rubor en su rostro. Todos veían como la joven pareja se dirigía al centro de la pista, él con suma delicadeza tomo su mano y puso la otra en la cintura de ella, se vieron un instante a los ojos y él sonrio abiertamente solo para ella, y comenzó la música.

La melodía era suave y lenta, la joven pareja paresia experta en esa danza, se movían de acuerdo a la música…

-Hacen una linda pareja…- comento Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya decía yo que eso de ser embajadora era puro cuento…

-Ino, Sakura-chan dijo que no era cierto…

-Lo sé Hinata, pero se oye divertido, eso sin contar que la hace enojar.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ayer el Kage nos dijo que Tsunade-sama le había dado permiso de salir con su hija.-dijo Kiba.

-OMG! Osea que Gaara va enserio… ya me los imagino en su boda…- Dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos, claro que ese comentario hizo que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza y que cierto chico solo se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Oye Ino…- dijo Kiba zangoloteándola – Creo que te estas llendo muy lejos.

-Si, falta ver que opina Sakura-chan…

-Que les parece si vamos a acompañarlos- dijo Kiba, se puso de pie volteo con Ino y ofreciéndole la mano le pregunto- Bailarías conmigo esta pieza?

-Si, claro…-Dijo ella soñada y se dirigió con él a la pista.

-Nee, Hinata-chan! Vamos nosotros también.- Dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Si Naruto-kun.- Dijo totalmente roja y tartamudeando.

-Sasuke-kun, nosotros tamb…- Pero ella no puedo terminar porque él la interrumpió.

-Karin, que has descubierto de ella?- Pregunto, y la miro seriamente.

-Pues no mucho, me imagino que lo que yo sé tu ya lo sabrás- y él le devolvió la mirada pero esta era de enojo.- Esta bien, mira… ella es discípula de Tsunade, prácticamente es la directora del hospital, casi todos la conocen y sale con el Kazekage.

-Hmp. Vamos.- Él se moria de celos, como ella podía estar saliendo con alguien y justamente tenia que ser Gaara, si ya lo odiaba ahora lo odiaba mas… Pero entonces recordó la promesa que ella le hizo: ¨_Siempre te amare Sasuke-kun… Llevame contigo…_¨ Le suplico la chica pelirrosa aquella vez que se marcho de Konoha; ¨_**Ella no puede dejar de amarme, no… Ella no pudo olvidar tanto amor de la noche a la mañana…**_¨ Pensaba él mientras bailaba con Karin.

La canción termino y Sasuke dejo a Karin sola para dirigirse con Sakura, la encontró muy divertida con el pelirrojo que casi comienza una pelea, pero se calmo y logro llegar bien.

-Me permites esta pieza?-Le pregunto con educación, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, luego la relajo y volteo con Gaara.

-Mapachesito-kun, bailare una canción con él, cuando termine voy a buscarte a la mesa, ¿Si?- Le dijo ella con un tono meloso, cosa que no le gusto a cierto chico.

-Claro, mi pequeño cerezo… te estare esperando.- Le dijo él al oído, para terminar besando su mejilla y se marcha a su lugar. Ella voltea y Sasuke la toma por la cintura.

-Hola Sasuke.- Le dice ella en tono indiferente.

-Y donde quedo el ¨Sasuke-kun¨ eh, Sa-ku-ra?

-Realmente crees que te voy a perdonar y ya, como si no hubiera pasado nada…- Pregunto dolida la Kunoichi.

-Y a ese ¨_Monstruo_¨ lo perdonaste por casi matarme?- Le pregunto con ira.

-No le digas así él no es ningún monstruo! Él solo seguía órdenes, y aunque no lo creas él **SI** me pidió perdón por lo sucedido, cosa que tú no has hecho.

-Y también lo perdonaste por casi matarte?- Fue entonces que paro de bailar y la dirigió a un balcón para poder hablar sin que los escucharan.- Contéstame Sakura! O ya se te olvido que de No ser por Naruto ese _**MONSTRUO**_ te hubiera matado.- Le dijo jaloneándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Sasuke! Suéltame me estas lastimando!- le grito ella.

-No hasta que me contestes, dime porque estas con él?

-Sasuke por favor, suéltame… me duele.- dijo en forma de suplica.

-Ja! Veo que sigues siendo la misma debilucha de siempre… siempre serás una molestia.- Dijo con notable furia, para eso Sakura ya había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, porque aunque ella no lo admitiera esas palabras le dolían… ¨_Por qué están cruel conmigo, no le hice nada…_¨ Pensaba la joven ¨_Déjame hablar a mi…_¨ le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza _¨¿Quien eres?¨ _pregunto ¨_Soy tu inner, deja que yo le diga todo o que se merece! ÉL tiene que ver que ya cambiamos!_¨ le dijo su Inner enojada, ¨_Esta bien_¨ contesto ella… y al aceptar abrió sus ojos.

-MIRA UCHIHA no sé lo que te hayan contado de mí pero estoy segura que no es cierto.- Le grito ella y se soltó de su agarre. Él no podía creer que ella le hubiera hablado así y mas aun no podía creer que sus ojos cambiaran de color, ahora eran rosas.-Qué, nadie te había hablado así?- Le dijo con arrogancia.

-Que te pasa Sakura?- Pregunto confundido ¨Como fue que sus ojos cambiaron¨- Como te atreves a hablarme…

-NO corazón, aquí la pregunta es: ¿Cómo te atreves TU a hablarme? Digo, ¿no sabes que rango tengo? Eres tan poca cosa- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- Por qué crees que estoy con Gaara? Porque él es mucho mas fuerte que tú!

-Tú? ¿Tienes rango? Ja no me hagas reir! Que rango podria tener una llorona como tu?

-No tiene caso que te lo explique… me das flojera, a demás Gaara-kun me ha de estar buscando.- Y se volteo con el afán de irse, pero él la jaló del brazo para que no se fuera.- Que demonios te pasa! No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar ESTUPIDO! Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas te hare sufrir.

-Que tu qué? Por favor, si no pudiste…

-Si no pude qué? Por si no lo sabias junto con la vieja Chyo vencimos a Sasori… es mas yo logre hacer algo que TÚ siendo Uchiha no pudiste.- Le dijo con suficiencia.

-Hmp! Que podrías haber hecho tú…

-YO **que-ri-do** vencí a Sabaku No Gaara… me largo.- Y sin mas Sakura fue en busca de Gaara, mientras el Uchiha meditaba lo que ella le dijo ¨_Como es posible que ella… no, no puede ser… ella debe de estar mintiendo_¨ pensaba el chico.

* * *

Este es hasta ahorita el ultimo capitulo que eh escrito, en lo particular lo ame xD! y este va dedicado a mii bff* MarySLi ^^ espero les guste :D


	15. Te lo Prometo

_Capitulo 15 ¨Te lo prometo¨_

Mientras Gaara ya se estaba impacientando por que ella no se veía por ningún lado.

-Calmate, seguro esta por ahí!- Le decía Temari, justo en ese momento la vio venir.- Mira allí esta.- Y la señalo, Gaara pudo ver que se veía rara, asi que decidio interceptarla.

-Gaara…- Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada porque en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y justo después se desmayó, la arena reacciono antes y la trajo hacia él. La tomo en brazos y la pego a su pecho.- Gaara…- dijo en sueños.

-Kazekage, que paso?- Pregunto la Hokage al ver la escena.

-Se desmayo.

-Por qué?- Pregunto Shizune.

-Realmente no sé, pero antes de que se desmayara sus ojos eran de color rosa… como cuando usa…

-Shh! No lo diga, venga conmigo tengo que revisarla.- Dijo Tsunade.- Shizune si ves que no llegamos en media hora tu tendras que presentar a los nuevos integrantes.

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- Dijo Shizune asintiendo.

Iban caminando tratando de no llamar la atención, pero cierta rubia los vio y grito:

-Naruto! Hinata! ¿a donde van?- Dijo de forma malvada para que todos se dieran cuenta de que los tortolos pensaban desaparecer.

-Ettoo… nosotros solo… íbamos a…- Intento explicar Hinata con nerviosismo.

-Solo íbamos al balcón…- dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar porque alguien lo interrumpio.

-SI A JA! Te voy a creer.- Dijo Kiba con sarcasmo.

-Hay ya déjenlos…- Dijo Tenten tratando de salvar a la pobre pareja.

-Ok ok, vallanse… pero hagan lo que hagan con mucho cuidado.- Termino Ino, y asi la pareja desdaparecio.

-No muy lejos (para ser mas exactos en el despacho de la Hokage) la Quinta hablaba con el Kage acerca de la Kunoichi inconciente que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Hokage-sama, que es lo que pasa?

-Por el momento no es bueno que se enteren de lo que Sakura puede hacer.

-Por qué?

-Porque la usarían como arma… y Sakura todavía no a controlado su poder… dijo que sus ojos eran rosas cuando la encontró, verdad?

-Si.

-Esto es malo…- Dijo ella con tono de preocupación.- Algo debio de haber pasado para que desidiera usar su otra personalidad…

-Otra personalidad?

-Si, no hay problema cuando usa su Jutsu, porque las 2 personalidades se hacen una sola… pero cuando no lo usa la otra personalidad toma el control del cuerpo de Sakura dejándola a ella encerrada en su mente… Es muy peligroso.

-Por qué?

-Porque podríamos perder a Sakura y para regresarla tendríamos que someterla a una técnica que se usa para interrogación, porque su mente se podría bloquear.

-Que cree que haya pasado?

-Algo que la haya echo sentir incomoda, porque su otra personalidad es la que dice lo que ella no puede.

-Antes de separarnos Uchiha Sasuke la invito a bailar… después de eso ya no supe mas. Usted cree que él le haya dicho algo?

-Ese idiota, es lo único que sabe hacer.- Dijo ella totalmente enojada.

-Tsu…nade-sama? Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Sakura que estaba recobrando la conciencia.

-Es que te desmayaste cariño y te traje a mi oficina para revisarte.

-Oh, gomene… no sé que paso.

-Esta bien cerezo, regresemos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos.

-Si, Tsunade-sama no viene con nosotros?

-A delátense ahorita voy yo.

-Hai.- Dijeron los dos al unísono y desaparecieron por medio de la arena.

-Escuchaste, todo verdad?- Dijo Tsunade, mientras veía por la ventana, al ninja escondido en las sombras.

-Claro Tsunade, como le harás? Digo… para entrenar a alguien de un Clan con tanto poder y que a parte tienen entrenamientos específicos… no la tienes muy fácil.- Dijo Jiraya, ella sabia que él tenia razón y también sabia que no podría sola con esa carga.

-Tú, el vago de Kakashi y el Kazekage me ayudaran.- Dijo decididamente.

En el baile una chica rubia se las había arreglado para hacer votaciones sobre quienes serian los reyes del baile.

-Ino estas segura de que esto esta bien?- Pregunto Tenten con algo de desconfianza.

-Si! Anda ayúdame a entregar papelitos para que elijan a los ganadores.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok Ok!

-Llegan justo a tiempo!- Grito Ino.

-Para que cerda?

-Es que se llevaran a cabo las votaciones para el Rey y la Reyna del baile y… Tú- dijo señalando a Gaara- Estas nominado y tú también frentona.

-Y a nosotros quien nos nomino? Si ni estábamos y quienes mas están nominados?.- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Pues te dire, ustedes fueron nominados como ¨Pa-re-ja¨- Causando un sonrojo por parte de ellos- y pues todos los demás fueron en solista, en el Rey están: Sasuke, Neji y Gaara; para Reyna están: Temari, Hinata y la Frentona.

-Y eso cuando se organizo?- Pregunto Gaara muy serio.

-Umm… Hace como media hora y pues todas las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo…

-Cerda no me has dicho quien nos nomino.

-Umm ustedes fueron nominados por los Kages, en representación de ellos; Sasuke esta en representación de los Shunnins, Neji de los ANBUS, Temari de las Kunoichis y Hinata representa a las que trabajan como Medic Ninja… ellas te querían a ti pero los Kages les ganaron, y también me querían a mi pero yo no pude porque estoy organizándolo.

-Oh y cuando se dan los resultados?

-Al final.- E Ino los dejo porque siguió repartiendo las hojas para que emitieran su voto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el Uchiha?- pregunto Gaara.

-Sasuke… me dijo muchas cosas feas… y me hizo sentir inútil y…- Pero no pudo continuar porque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le dolía que no pudiera ver -que ella era fuerte… en ese mismo momento se sentía débil por llorar frente a Gaara, porque… ¿Qué pensara él, el Ninja mas fuerte de su aldea, de una kunoichi llorona? Pero de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba con cuidado y ternura, era Gaara que intentaba reconfortarla.

-A veces las únicas personas valientes son aquellas que muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos… aun si es en forma de lagrimas…- Le dijo el Shinobi con suavidad, porque él creía firme mente en lo que dijo.

-Gracias Gaara-kun…- Dijo la kunoichi con una sincera sonrisa.

-De nada, mi cerezo…- Dijo Gaara apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ella correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron perdidos en el tiempo.

-Etto… no quisiera interrumpir su momento… demo, ¿Ya entregaron su voto?- Pregunto Tenten.

-Oh ammm, no… pero amm… aquí tienes el mio…- Dijo Sakura roja.

-Este es el mio.- Dijo Gaara aparentando seriedad.

-Gracias chicos.- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y los dejo solos nuevamente.

-Cerezo, no me gusta que te quedes a solas con el Uchiha, no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar…

-No te preocupes Gaara-kun, estaré bien… aunque eh de admitir que me gusta mas estar contigo que con cualquier otra persona…- dijo alegremente, luego calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo mucho, porque prácticamente se le estaba declarando.

-A mi también me gusta mas estar contigo que con cualquier otra persona.- Admitió él, ¨Creo que es el momento perfecto pa decirle…¨ pensó.- Sakura, ¿podrías acompañarme al balcón por favor?- Pregunto escondiendo de tras de su cara de seriedad todos y cada uno de sus nervios.

-Si… demo, ¿para que?

-Shhh! Te tengo una sorpresa…- le dijo al oído y tomó su mano para dirigirla al balcón. No muy lejos estaban Ino y Temari escuchando la conversación, voltearon a verse y al parecer las dos sabían cual era la sorpresa, decidieron seguir a la pareja.

En el balcón estaban los dos chicos y Gaara no sabia como decirle, por más que intentara ordenar todas las ideas que tenia en la cabeza… simplemente no se podía.

-Y cual es mi sorpresa.- Pregunto juguetona.

-Sakura, yo…- Tomó aire- Sabes, te contare la historia de alguien…

¨Hace mucho tiempo existió un niño que no sabia que era el amor, pero él creía que lo querían hasta que un día la persona que supuestamente lo quería intento matarlo…desde entonces ese niñito, que no tenia la culpa de nada, quedó marcado de por vida y se convirtió en un temido asesino. Luego por azares del destino conoció a la persona que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, que le dijo que él debía ser bueno, que pronto alguien llegaría a amarlo y cuando llegara ese momento el seria muy feliz… Pasaron los años y el ahora joven se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo tenia razón, había mucha gente que lo quería, pero algo le faltaba… él no sabia amar y creía que nunca encontraría a la persona indicada, porque él mismo se consideraba un monstruo…- Temari, que estaba escuchando la historia, sabia perfectamente a quien se refería Gaara.- Y un día, después de hablar con una persona, entendió que él no era un monstruo… ese echo nunca le había preocupado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de una princesa y tenia miedo de que ella no le correspondiera…¨

Sakura que estaba muy atenta a la historia, se pregunto mentalmente ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? Y al ver que Gaara no continuaba se armó de valor y le preguntó:

-Nee, Gaara-kun… ¿Qué paso después?

-Bueno él decidió confesarle a la princesa sus sentimientos…

-Y ¿Qué le dijo ella?- Preguntó intrigada, Ino que estaba junto a Temari, se sorprendió de lo increíblemente despistada que puede ser su mejor amiga.

-Eso mismo voy a averiguar.- Dijo Gaara, poniéndose de frente a Sakura, tomó su mano y le dijo – Sakura, quiero confesarte que hace tiempo que eres en lo único que pienso… eres la única que puede sacar de mi una sincera sonrisa… eres LUZ en lo que un día fue oscuridad en mi vida… ¿Quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia?- Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… y entonces se dio cuenta de que el niño de la historia era Gaara y ella… ella era la Princesa.

-Gaara-kun…-Dijo ella tomando la cara de él entre sus manos, lo vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo- Si…- él abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y sonrió- con la condición de que no te digas monstruo, porque no lo eres.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura.

Las chicas que estaban escuchando todo se sorprendieron de lo tierno que puede ser Gaara, luego a Ino le sono su radio, con el que estaba organizando lo del rey y la reyna.

-Ok. Mision cumplida.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Que, ya votaron todos?- Pregunto Temari.

-Eh? No, claro que no… mande a Shikamaru para que gravara por fuera lo que Gaara le diría a la Frentona.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Luego me lo pasas.- Dijo Temari, e Ino solo asintió con la cabeza.

Dejaron a los dos tortolos un momento a solas… Lo que nadie sabia era que Sasuke estuvo escuchando todo y eso le hizo hervir la sangre de puro coraje, ¨Ella no puede estar con alguien que no sea yo…¨ se dijo mentalmente, y en su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un plan para separarlos.

* * *

GOMENE! peroo pues amm no tengo Internet u.u espero que les guste el cap. y no e hecho mas porque me la paso estudiandoo D: -un dia de estos mi cerebro terminara haciendose pure D:- les prometo que terminandoo mis examenes les subo mas capitulos :D!

**Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir mi historia, y a los que solo leen tambien muchas gracias porque se que les gusta :) gracias por su apoyo! Los quiero ;)**


	16. Aliados

_**Capítulo 16 ¨Aliados¨**_

Horas más tarde, Ino pide que le bajen a la música para poder hablar:

-Bueno, se han contado todos los botos y tenemos a los ganadores…- Y todos aplauden.- Y para presentarlos, le daré la palabra a La Quinta Hokage: Tsunade-sama…- Llega Tsunade y los hace callar:

-Por un boto, el Rey del Baile es…- Se oye un redoble de tambores.- Hyuga Neji, quien le ganó indiscutiblemente a Sabaku No Gaara… Felicidades.- Más aplausos se oyen cuando el Hyuga sube por su corona.- Sigamos y la Reyna del Baile es…- Otro redoble se hace presente.- Sabaku No Temari.. Felicidades.- Esto causo gran asombro entre los presentes, pero más en la misma Temari, todos aplaudieron cuando fue por la corona, después empezó el Baile del Rey y la Reyna; este consiste en invitar a bailar a una dama que no haya acompañado al joven en esa velada. Sasuke al escuchar la indicación estuvo a punto de invitar nuevamente a Sakura, pero Naruto se le adelanto y mientras él bailaba con ella, Gaara por su parte lo hacía con Hinata.

-Naruto-kun! Que crees?-Le dijo la pelirrosa muy emocionada.

-Que paso Sakura-chan?

-Gaara-kun…-comenzó a explicar cómo podía.- Él… él… me dijo que… si yo…-trataba de decir toda apenada.- Quería ser su novia.

-Enserio! Que bien Sakura-chan! Muchas felicidades.- Y cargo a su hermanita.

Hinata vio la escena y se sintió algo triste, pues era cierto que Naruto le había propuesto ser su novio y ella acepto, pero él y Sakura se veían muy bien juntos y tal vez Naruto todavía sentía algo por Sakura, Gaara al notar la mirada triste de Hinata y seguirla con la vista, descubrió la tierna escena y adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, le hablo:

-Hinata-san, no debe preocuparse… Sakura es ahora mi novia y le aseguro que Naruto la quiere tanto o más de lo que yo quiero a mi pequeño cerezo.

-Oh, Gaara-san yo…- dijo nerviosa al verse descubierta por el chico.- Lo felicito.- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se vieron a los ojos por un instante, porque alguien llamo la atención de ambos.

-Oye Gaara…- dijo Naruto.- Me gustaría bailar con mi NO-VIA.

-Naruto-kun! Le hablas como si le tuvieras celos por bailar con Hinata.- Le dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

-Yo igual quiero bailar con mi Cerezo.- Le dijo tomando a Sakura por la cintura y Naruto se apresuró a tomar de la mano a Hinata.

-Mapachesito-kun...- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo…- Ellos dos seguían bailando mientras eran vigilados de cerca por Sasuke, que tuvo que bailar con otra chica ya que Karin se encontraba bailando con un chico rubio, Haru. Minutos después se dirigió al balcón con mirada decisiva, hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien, volteo y encaró al dueño.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a separarlos…- Le comento.

-¿Tú? Y ¿cómo piensas ayudarme?- Le preguntó aun dudando de su capacidad.

-Si de algo estoy segura, es que cualquier cosa que hayas ideado tendrá el mismo resultado.- Le dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-JA! Y ¿Por qué tan..? – pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Porque de seguro hasta ahora solo has ideado como matar a Gaara.- Le dijo levantando una ceja, él de respuesta solo hizo un gesto lo cual ella tomó como afirmación, sonrió con superioridad.- Ves… En cambio YO soy mujer y SÉ cómo hacer que ella se desilusione, y de pasa que él desconfíe de ella…- Él tenía que admitirlo, ella podría con eso y más… pues ella era una chica y al parecer estaba enamorada… ¨Una chica en su condición puede hacer hasta lo imposible por amor…¨ Pensó, pues aun recordaba todo lo que Sakura había hecho por él, como la vez en que esa joven pelirrosa se encaró SOLA a Gaara que estaba a punto de acabar con él…

-Está bien acepto… ¿Cuál es tú idea?

-Ven… te la comentare bailando…- tomo su mano y lo guio a la pista.

Nadie vio raro a esta pareja, ya que realmente nadie conocía a la chica con la que el heredero del Clan Uchiha bailaba, por ende nadie le dio importancia.

* * *

GOMENE! pero es que sigo sin internet! graciias a los k me desearon suerte en mis examenes :D! me fue muy bien :3!

Y pues realmente no e tenido inspiracion :/ esperooo y me comprendan.

Sin mas... gracias por seguir mi historia^^


	17. Kanji: Amor

_**Capítulo 17 ¨Kanji: Amor¨**_

Ya habían dado por terminado el baile y cada quien se dirigía a su propia casa, con la excepción de los chicos que llevaban a sus respectivas novias hasta su casa. Gaara aun nervioso por todos esos sentimientos nuevos iba caminando aun lado de Sakura sin hablar, ella al igual que él se sentía rara, pero sabía que no quería cambiar esa sensación por nada del mundo.

La hermosa luna llena bañaba con su luz a los jóvenes enamorados que no tenían ni idea de que muy pronto tendrían que luchar por ese profundo amor que se profesaban el uno al otro; él, un joven gobernante que en su vida había sentido eso por nada ni nadie; y ella, una kunoichi que apenas descubría su enorme potencial y que alguna vez había sentido lo que es el rechazo de la persona amada… y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de quedarse con esa persona especial… hasta marcharse de su aldea y comenzar una vida nueva.

El joven pelirrojo dejó a la dueña de su corazón en la puerta de su casa, con una suave caricia en la mejilla y un dulce beso en su frente, se despidió.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven Kage se había despertado muy temprano para darle una sorpresa a su novia. Se dirigió a la florería más cercana a comprar un pequeño ramo de flores, ya había caminado un largo tramo hasta que vio una. Entro a la pequeña tienda, posó su vista en las diferentes flores y eligió uno que parecía perfecto para ella, pues al momento de verlo vino a su mente una imagen de su pelirrosa sonriendo. Pagó el arreglo y salió de la tienda tan concentrado en lo que haría que no se fijó que alguien lo observaba con interés.

-Ohayo! Gaara.-Le sonría ella, él al verse descubierto volteo y ¨Kami-sama por qué ella…¨ se dijo mentalmente.

-Ohayo, no se supone que estabas dormida en el hotel?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, pero… es que no quería quedarme ahí sabiendo que la loca se despertaría en cuestión de segundos.- Le dijo Temari.

-Bueno, me voy.- Le dijo Gaara muy a secas.

-Okey! Salúdame a Sakura-chan de mi parte.- Le gritó asiendo que solamente asintiera con la cabeza a unos metros de ella.

-Así que… El Kage va enserio con la frente de marquesina.- Le dijo Ino, que llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente como para saber desde el momento en que entro Gaara a la tienda de su familia hasta la última frase gritada por Temari.

-Tanto que ni se dio cuenta de tu presencia.- Le dijo Temari aun con la mirada fija en el camino por donde había desaparecido su hermano.

-Ellos hacen una bonita pareja… Mira que nunca imagine que ella terminara con él.- Le dijo Ino siendo sincera con su amiga.

-Y yo menos, aunque claro admito que ella siempre me gustó para cuñada…-Le dijo Temari.

-Sí, y yo prefiero por mucho más a Gaara que a Sasuke… Te diré que ella encontró en tu hermano un consuelo…- le comentó recordando algunas platicas con su mejor amiga.- Ella decía que se distraía mucho al ir de embajadora a Suna, y me explicaba lo fascinada que estaba al ver como Él se hacía cargo de su aldea… aún recuerdo el día que llegó y gritando me dijo: ¨ÉL ME HABLO…¨; jajaja me dio mucho gusto porque ella quería platicar con él pero nunca se daba…-Le dijo Ino.

-Enserio? – Preguntó Temari asombrada, pues no se había enterado de que alguien se emocionara por ese hecho, ya que generalmente a todo el mundo le daba miedo que siquiera lo mirara.

-Si… desde ese día me di cuenta que ella dejaba de amar a Sasuke, y que comenzaba a sentir algo por el Kage… Si has oído eso de que **¨Tu mejor amiga siempre sabrá quién te gusta, incluso antes de que tú misma te des cuenta…¨** Pues eso siempre se aplica a nosotras, y ahora yo tenía una corazonada…- Temari observaba como su amiga le contaba todo lo que de seguro se había guardado en esos últimos años, porque seguramente a la única que le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle era Sakura… pero ese era un caso especial.- Ya sabía que Sakura tenía en su destino a alguien que podría borrarle al tonto que desperdicio su oportunidad…

-Lo dices por el Uchiha, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Temari.

-Sí, y todavía el muy idiota le dice cosas… digo solo aun estúpido como él se lo ocurre tratar así a una chica…-Dijo Ino con notable enojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo que pasa es que yo vi como Sasuke dirigía a Sakura al balcón, decidí seguirlos por el bien de ella, (porque Sakura tiene el problema de no poder decir lo que realmente piensa) y pude escuchar como él comenzaba a insultarla cuando ella defendió a Gaara, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando un repentino cambio en la voz de Sakura se escuchó, asome un poco mi cabeza y vi el rostro de asombro de Sasuke, supe que ella lo había puesto en su lugar, él se quedó callado y solo pudo observar como ella se marchaba…

-Ella… defendió a Gaara de Sasuke…- Repitió Temari ¨Ella realmente ama a mi hermanito…¨ pensó con una sonrisa.

-Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.- Le dijo Ino.- Estoy segura de que Sasuke está tramando algo para quedarse con ella…- Dijo Ino ¨Conociendo a Sasuke… hará hasta lo imposible…¨ Pensó con miedo.

-No te preocupes, Gaara hará hasta lo imposible por proteger a Sakura…-Le dijo Temari con una sonrisa. Ino creía que le había leído la mente al escucharla decir eso, pero sonrió ¨Tal vez Gaara si puede cumplir eso…¨ pensó la rubia sonriendo y sintiéndose más relajada.

Gaara ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Sakura, y pensó que sería mejor entrar por el balcón para darle la sorpresa. Ágilmente subió y logro ver desde fuera a su querida flor totalmente dormida, entro con sumo cuidado, camino hasta la cabecera de la cama y con ternura besó su mejilla, provocando que la joven comenzara a abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-Buenos días pequeña…-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Buenos días… mapachesito-kun.- Dijo ella mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Te traje esto…- Y le dio el pequeño ramo de rosas.- Espero que te gusten.

-Me encantan.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, tomo las rosas y pego su cara a ellas… ¨Huelen hermoso…¨ penso la chica.- Quieres desayunar conmigo?- Le pregunto.

-Si pero yo hago la comida.

-Ummm… hoy es día de: ¨No dejar hacer nada a Sakura¨?- Le pregunto riendo.

-Ummm… no, es día de consentir a mi novia.- Le dijo sonriéndole, cosa que solo hacía con ella.

-Bueno…- dijo ella con ademan de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.- Que no me puedo parar de mi cama…

-No, porque te traeré el desayuno…- Y él bajo a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

En la aldea de la Arena, los sabios del consejo recibieron un pergamino proveniente del Kazekage, sonrieron al leer la información que contenía y mandaron llamar a varios ninjas.

-Quiero que vayan por las calles y digan que nuestro Kazekage ya tiene novia… ah y que lo más probable es que se comprometan.- Dijo uno de los ancianos.

-Y si nos preguntan quién es…- Comentó uno de los ninjas.

-Díganles que es la más apta para él, la hija de la Hokage… Haruno Sakura… Todos saben de ella, verdad?- Les dijo otro de los ancianos.

-Claro… es la médico ninja que salvo a Kankuro-sama.- Dijo uno.

-Bueno, ya pueden retirarse…- Ellos asienten con la cabeza y desaparecen.- El Kage no pudo escoger mejor persona para que sea su esposa.- Dijo el primer anciano que hablo.

-Concuerdo contigo, esa chica a pesar de ser joven ya rebaso a su maestra y es codiciada por la mayoría de los hijos de los feudales…- Dijo el otro.

-Y con esto, reforzamos la alianza con Konoha.- Y así terminaron su plática, para comenzar a andar en dirección a sus oficinas.

Para el medio día, todos los aldeanos ya sabían la gran noticia… Su Kage por fin había encontrado una pareja y no cualquier chica, sino la hija de lo Hokage, aquella chica que se destacó tanto como sus compañeros de equipo, los aldeanos no podían ser más felices, se alegraban tanto por aquel que daría todo por ellos y que los protegería a pesar de todo peligro, porque él se los había demostrado y ahora era tiempo de que él fuera feliz.

Gaara y Sakura se pasaron todo el día juntos, cosa que hiso enojar a Sasuke, pero recordó lo que pronto pasaría y pensó: **¨Disfruten todo lo que puedan porque sus días felices terminaran y ella será mía…¨**

Al final del día Gaara le tenía una sorpresa a su querida flor, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante muy fino, en donde ya los esperaban sus respectivos familiares.

-Gaara, ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, por causa de la emoción, al ver a toda su ¨Familia¨ sentada en una mesa de la sección privada del restaurant.

-Yo quiero hacer bien las cosas…- le susurró al oído.- Y para eso tengo que pedir permiso.

En la mesa estaban Tsunade (como su madre), Kakashi (como su padre), Shizune (como su hermana), Naruto (como su hermano) con Hinata y por ultimo Ino (como su mejor amiga); Kankuro y Temari como familia de él. La cena estuvo muy tranquila y antes de que sirvieran el postre, Gaara se puso de pie y proclamo la atención de todos.

-**La razón de que estemos aquí reunidos, es para comunicarles de forma oficial que Sakura y yo decidimos comenzar una relación. Pero quiero pedirles permiso a ustedes que son su familia y establecer la relación con su completo consentimiento… porque ella merece eso y más**.- Les dijo mientras miraba a Sakura quien de lo feliz que estaba derramó una que otra lagrima. Todos miraron con ternura la escena, luego se miraron entre ellos y la que hablo por todos fue la Hokage.

-**Gaara, nosotros te damos nuestro consentimiento… con la condición de que la cuides con tu vida, porque… esa joven que ves ahí**- señalo a Sakura.- **Es la luz de nuestros ojos… y te JURO que si le haces algo yo misma te matare, con ayuda de todos los que estamos aquí presentes**.- Dijo lo Hokage haciendo sonreír a su querida hija, dicho eso el postre llego y todos disfrutaron riendo y platicando. La noche termino y todavía faltaba una sorpresa más…

La llevo a un claro y la condujo a un pequeño lago que era bañado por la luz de la luna. Tomo su mano y le dijo:

-Esto es porque, pronto tendremos que separarnos…- Eso era cierto, su deber como Kage le impedía quedarse por más tiempo.- Pero te prometo que te mandare cartas todos los días… y mientras disfrutare todos y cada uno de los momentos en que este contigo… pero para que me recuerdes y para que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, quiero darte esto…- Y separó una de sus manos, deshizo su escudo de arena que lo cubría por completo y tomó una pequeña porción de arena, cerró su puño y cuando lo abrió una cadenita diminuta apareció, y de colgante tenía el pequeño **kanji de ¨Amor¨ en forma de cristal**, se la puso y la vio directo a los ojos.

-Esto… es lo más hermoso que me han dado en toda mi vida.- Le dijo abrazándolo, él le correspondió y separándose un poco de ella la vio directamente a los ojos, ella no se dio cuenta a qué hora fue que Gaara había descendido hasta casi tocar sus narices, cerro sus ojos y se aproximó a él… sus labios chocaron, el dulce contacto hizo recorrer una pequeña corriente por todo su cuerpo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco más, ella se aferró a su pecho, creyendo que si se soltaba caería en cualquier momento, ese era el primer beso que cada uno de ellos daba en su vida y fue más que perfecto. La necesidad de aire se hizo presente y lentamente se separaron. Gaara observó el rostro de Sakura, con el carmín más hermoso que han podido tener sus mejillas, la abrazó haciéndole sentir que no quería que se fuera y ella se pegó más a él, ocultando su rostro, sujetando con fuerza su cadena... su pequeño kanji de ¨Amor¨.

* * *

Mis vidas! perdonen la demora pero esta falta de inspiracion me esta matando D; y para variar ya voy a entrar a la uni -.- pff esperooo que les gusten los capitulos que subi... creooo todavia no estoi segura que el proximo sabado subo la continuacion del capitulo 19.

Mil y un disculpas por la esperaaa!

Y una atrasada felicitacion por año nuevo y navidad... espero que todos sus sueños se cumplan! les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo añoo las y los kieroo! saludos :)!


	18. La Masacre Haruno

_**Capítulo 18 ¨La Masacre Haruno¨**_

Era la mañana del lunes cuando la joven pelirrosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al sentir la cadena toma su kanji y sonríe.

-Entonces no fue un sueño…- Se dijo a sí misma. Al voltear a su mesita para ver la hora pudo ver una pequeña rosa roja con un notita, tomo la nota y la leyó:

¨ Mi pequeño cerezo: Te observe dormir y no pude despertarte para decirte lo feliz que me has hecho… Hoy tengo una junta con la Hokage, pasare por ti para ir a comer.

Con cariño… Gaara.¨

Con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama y puso la rosa junto con las del día anterior, tomo un cambio y se metió a la ducha. Al bajar se dio cuenta que Karin ya estaba en la cocina.

-Ohayo! Karin.- La saludo.

-Ohayo Sakura-san, me tome la libertad de hacer el desayuno.- Le respondió la pelirroja, quien ya se llevaba mejor con la chica.

-Ummm… huele muy rico… ya veo que si te quedo la ropa que te di.- Le dijo observando que la chica traía puesto una falda negra de vestir y una blusa celeste.

-Sí, muchas gracias… solo espero el día que me paguen y poder comprar más ropa.

-Que no se te olvide que tenemos que comprar también lo de la despensa…- Le recordó.

-Si claro, aquí tienes…- Y le sirvió una crepa y su licuado. Al terminar ambas se dirigieron al hospital, charlando tan campantes que parecían amigas de años; lo cierto era que Karin había dejado de verla con rencor y ahora quería, si es que se podía, ser su amiga.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Tsunade mandara llamar a Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama quería verme?- Pregunto ella.

-Si Sakura, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Hai Tsunade-sama.

-Pero antes de seguir con ella quiero que por favor…- y la miro muy seria- quiero que me prometas que diga lo que te diga pensaras con calma las cosas…

-Hai.- Le dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.

- Sakura… tu clan fue aniquilado por Akatsuki…- Esto dejó perpleja a la joven y si no fuera porque Kakashi estaba atrás de ella se hubiera caído.

-Sakura, estas bien?- Pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

-Si…- dijo tartamudeando.

-Te contare la historia de lo ocurrido… pero quiero que si en cualquier momento te sientes mal o quieres que pare me la hagas saber inmediatamente.- Vio a su alumna asentir con la cabeza y prosiguió.

¨Esto ocurrió hace 18 años (Y dentro de algunos días 19), pero el motivo por el cual decidieron deshacerse del Clan Haruno es una de las habilidades que poseen todos sus miembros: El poder de leer la mente.

Desde hacía muchos años los miembros del Clan trabajaban para todas las naciones, pues eran unos guerreros impresionantes y por lo mismo tenían tratos con los 5 Kages y los feudales de todas las naciones, pero eran cien por ciento fieles a la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

Cierto día, uno de los Kages descubrió dicha habilidad y tuvo miedo de que los ninjas que estuvieron a su servicio le hubieran leído la mente… Esto se lo comunicó a los otros 3 Kages y entre ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para deshacerse de ese clan… pero no llevaron a cabo su cometido porque justamente uno de los guardaespaldas era amigo de una chica perteneciente del Clan y este le dio aviso… desgraciadamente ese ninja murió poco tiempo después.

Esperaron un tiempo hasta que se olvidaran del asunto. Y una noche se vieron con el jefe de una organización de asesinos, al cual le dieron la tarea de terminar lo que ellos no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de empezar.

El día tan esperado llego, y justamente ese mismo día un ninja de ojos verdes y capucha llegaba de una misión con uno de los Kages, sin querer le leyó la mente y supo del plan… pero decidió actuar normal, simplemente tomar su recompensa y desaparecer.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo que se imaginó, pero logro llegar antes de que el sol se metiera, lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue abrazar a su esposa y besar a su pequeña hija, de apenas unos días de nacida, le explico a su mujer lo que había descubierto y con lágrimas en los ojos decidieron lo mejor para su bebe… tomaron una canasta, en ella pusieron todos los papeles de la niña y algunos documentos que contaban acerca del Clan y una carta para que cuando la pequeña creciera se enterara de lo mucho que sus padres la habían querido. Por ultimo acomodaron a la niña dormida y mientras el padre se llevaba lejos a su hija para salvarla, la madre le avisaba al jefe del Clan de lo que su esposo había descubierto… Pero fue muy tarde para ellos porque el ataque ya había comenzado.

Mientras el padre se encontraba con una pareja de ninjas que ya hacía algún tiempo les habían dicho que no podrían tener hijos y ahora que regresaban a su aldea después de la depresión de la joven, vieron al padre quien les rogo por el bien de su pequeña hija… ellos gustosos prometieron cuidarla como hija propia y a solo unas cuantas horas de haber entregado a su niña, el joven padre murió tratando de proteger a su esposa. Akatsuki busco más miembros del clan en los alrededores y cuando se aseguraron de que no había ninguno desaparecieron.

La aldea se pintó de Luto por esa tragedia, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía ante el milagro de una joven kunoichi que había dado a luz a una hermosa niña aun después de que le dijeran que era imposible que quedara embarazada, gracias a una herida que había sufrido en el campo de batalla…¨

Sakura escuchaba atónita aquella historia, era demasiada información para ella, una lágrima recorrió toda su mejilla y reacciono… Ella no podía derrumbarse, no después de que sus padres la salvaron para que pudiera disfrutar de una vida llena de felicidad, pero aun con ese pensamiento no podía evitar aquel nudo en la garganta… hasta que una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volteo a ver quién era aquel que le hacía ver que estaba con ella.

-Sakura…- Le oyó decir a aquel joven.- Yo estoy contigo…- Le afirmo.

-Naruto…-Hace cuanto era de que él estaba ahí, quien sabe… el punto era que él nunca la dejaría sola, porque era su hermano. Se paró de la silla y caminó hacia Naruto, él extendió sus brazos y la acunó. La dejó llorar todo lo que ella necesitara. Luego, alguien ocupo el lugar de Naruto… y la abrazaba con más fuerza, ella se sintió más segura y dejo de sollozar, levanto la vista y se perdió en los ojos de él… un hermoso color aguamarina que la hizo calmarse.- Gaara…- Susurró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, tampoco sabía a qué horas había llegado él ahí pero agradecía a Kami-sama por ponerlo en su camino.

-Sakura, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti… pero debemos iniciar con unos entrenamientos específicos, lo más pronto posible.- Le dijo Tsunade.

-Hai.- Dijo ella aun en los brazos de Gaara.

-Mande llamar a Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraya y al Kage de Suna para que te ayuden con tu entrenamiento… por cierto, Naruto… nadie puede saber de los entrenamientos de Sakura, porque eso la pondría en peligro. Estos serán secretos y solo nosotros tendremos conocimiento de ellos. Se llevaran a cabo en el campo 7, a las 10 pm, alguna duda.- Al ver que todos niegan con la cabeza vuelve a hablar.- Esta bien pueden retirarse. Sakura…- espero a que ella volteara y le dijo.- Tu sabes en quien puedes confiar… si es que quieres desahogarte.

-Hai…- Y sin más desapareció.


	19. El Plan Funcionò

_**Capítulo 19 ¨El Plan Funcionó¨**_

Cuando regresó al hospital todos pudieron notar el cambio de animo de la chica, pues su sonrisa era mas de tristeza que de gusto. Terminó su turno y en silencio se dirigio a su casa, Karin podía sentir la tristeza de Sakura, ya que su chacra estaba totalmente desbalanceado y eso le preocupaba.

Al llegar a su casa le aviso a la pelirroja que se meteria a bañar y desapareció. Karin aprovecho esta oportunidad para preparar chocolate caliente y salió a comprar pan dulce. Para cuando Sakura salió Karin la guio a la sala y la sentó a un lado de ella en el sofá, la cubrió con una manta, fue por el chocolate y el pan, y lo puso en la mesita del centro, la pelirrosa vio con ternura lo que su amiga trataba de hacer y con una sonrisita sincera le dijo:

-Gracias…

-Yo sé que tienes algo…- la acuso Karin.- Pero si no me puedes contar no hay problema…- le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos- Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo… aquí estoy.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi… y no es que no te quiera decir… solo que es algo… delicado…- le dijo bebiendo un poco de chocolate.

-Sabes… a veces es mejor desahogarse con un desconocido…- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, porque si le cuento a alguna de las chicas se pondrán histéricas…- dijo la chica pensando en todas y cada una de las reacciones de sus amigas.

-Ves… ahora, dime que te dijo la Hokage para que te pusieras así?

-Bueno te contare del principio…- Y la chica comenzó su relato, su voz de un momento para otro se hizo quebradiza y comenzó a sollozar… se abrazó a sí misma y se desahogó nuevamente, la pelirroja vio cómo su ahora amiga lloraba desconsoladamente, se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, la abrazo y ella se recargo en el hombro de esta.

-Vamos… llora, el llorar nos limpia el alma y nos ayuda a ver bien las decisiones que debemos de tomar…

-Pero… no sé qué hacer…- dijo aun llorando.

-No te preocupes, juntas hallaremos la solución…

-Ya no quiero llorar…- dijo Sakura sintiéndose impotente.

-Llora…- le dijo Karin tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su cabello- es mejor que saques toda esa impotencia que tienes en forma de lágrimas.

Cuando por fin Sakura pudo calmarse ya era muy noche, Karin la acompaño a que se acostara y luego ella se fue a dormir, al pegar la cara a la almohada sonrió y pensó: ¨Así se siente tener una amiga…¨ y cerro sus ojos para poder dormir. Mientras tanto la chica de cuarto de enseguida saltaba por el balcón con la mente más clara y desaparecía en la obscuridad de la noche.

La semana pasó rápido para Sakura, entre el hospital, su novio y los entrenamientos nocturnos se le notaba más cansada que de costumbre. Por fin llegó el día en que el plan de dos personas se llevaría a cabo.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Gaara dejara la aldea y se sentía ansioso, tenía un mal presentimiento. Esa mañana se había despertado con una sonrisa al recordar los entrenamientos con su pelirrosa, él la había ayudado a perfeccionar su Jutsu, vio el gran progreso al entrenar como leer la mente… pero había algo que le preocupaba, en ninguno de esos días había visto a su alumna y es era muy raro, decidió pasarlo por alto y disfrutar sus últimas horas con su novia.

Sakura le había prometido a Tsunade, no leerle la mente a nadie… pero en ocasiones era prácticamente imposible! Pues algunos de sus pacientes pensaban (o más bien gritaban) un montón de tonterías y hasta algunos piropos cuando ella pasaba.

Llegó a su oficina con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos para relajarse, estuvo 5 minutos así, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver una pequeña nota con la estilizada letra de Gaara, leyó el contenido y vio el reloj ¨Demonios faltan 10 minutos para las 11am… siempre llego tarde…¨ pensó, se apresuro a quitarse la bata y corrió a su encuentro, solo dijo que saldría y que luego vendría.

Cuando llegó al lugar no estaba Gaara, se le hizo raro porque él siempre llegaba temprano, espero 15 minutos y nada. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la sujetaron de la muñeca y la voltearon bruscamente, ni pudo reaccionar porque ya estaba dentro del Genjutsu… por mas que trataba no podía romperlo.

-Ni lo intentes Sakurita… no podras romperlo.- Le dijo Sasuke.- Ja! Ni si quiera puedes hablar si yo no lo permito… de echo YO puedo controlar tu cuerpo.- Ella podía sentir como su cuerpo no le repondia, sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía mas hacia él… acto seguido sus brazos se pasaron atrás del cuello del Uchiha y este aprovechó eso para besarla, sus labios aprisionaron los delicados labios de ella y estos comenzaron a corresponder el beso en contra de su voluntad, Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y le dijo:- Tu sabes mucho mejor que cualquiera que e besado… pero la función acaba de empezar, porque… estoy sintiendo el chacra de Gaara, cuando te vea conmigo tu seras mia para siempre…- Los ojos jade de ella mostraban todo el miedo que sentía, Gaara nunca le perdonaría esto.

No muy lejos de ahí Gaara y Matsuri se dirigían a entrenar un poco antes de iré, al pasar por un lado de donde se encontraba Sakura con Sasuke, el chico pelirrojo sintió la presencia de ambos y decidió ir primero con ellos para ver si ella estaba bien, pero al llegar vio algo que sus ojos querían que fuera una pesadilla… Ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente y ella no ponía resistencia, Gaara estaba totalmente en shock cuando Matsuri irrumpio en el claro.

-Gaara-sensei… porque se detuvo.- Preguntó con fingida inocencia, dirigio su vista hacia donde veía el joven y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, pero rápidamente la quito y exclamo un ¨Oh!¨. El Uchiha al escuchar eso se separó bruscamente de Sakura rompiendo con ello el Genjutso en el cual la tenía presa.

-Hmp… nos descubrieron…-dijo sinicamente.

-Gaara…-Intento decir la Kunoichi.- Esto… no es lo que parece…-le dijo con tristesa en los ojos.

-Callate!- Le gritó Gaara que estaba profundamente herido.- No quiero escuchar nada de ti! Cómo no me di cuenta antes…- dijo en voz baja.

-No Gaara… esto no…-Intento decirle pero él la ignoro y se dio la vuelta.- No te Vallas!- Le grito.- Por favor… déjame explicarte…- Le suplico, pero él no quería ni verla…- Por favor!- Le dijo llorando.

-Quédate con él, se nota que nunca pudiste olvidarlo…- Le dijo él con notable enojo y tristeza en la voz.- Olvida que lo de nosotros pasó, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos… Adios!- Y se marcho con mucho dolor seguido de Matsuri. Sakura no podía creer que él le hubiera dicho eso, se sentía devastada y no sabia que hacer.

-Ya ves Sa-ku-ra, él nunca podrá tenerte… porque TU eres MIA…- Le dijo Sasuke al oído, Sakura no quería oírlo… quería matarlo por lo que había hecho, pero ella no podría porque era débil… ¨No somos débiles!¨ le recordó una voz en su cabeza, ¨Tal ves tú no, pero yo si…¨ ¨Entonces déjame salir y matar a ese idiota que nos arruino la vida…¨ ¨ Hazlo si quieres…¨ y Sakura le dio el control total de su cuerpo a su Inner.


	20. Descubiertos

_**Advertencia: este capitulo puede presentar violencia moderada y lenguaje obsceno.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20 ¨Descubiertos¨**_

Y Sakura le dio el control total de su cuerpo a su Inner.

**-TU MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ME ACABAS DE ARRUINAR TODA LA JODIDA EXISTENCIA!-** Le grito Sakura a Sasuke, este no salía de su asombro porque otra vez ella le estaba levantando la voz.

-Que Sakurita, todavía no entiendes que solo puedes ser mia.-Le dijo el chico.

**-ERES UN BASTARDO! TE MATARE…**-Lo amenazo, pero este solo se bufo de ella.- Ah cierto, yo no soy la gran **CAGADA** para ti verdad, bueno ya quiero que supliques por tu miserable existencia…- Le dijo ella con furia.

-Veamos… con que según tú me atacaras… con un kunai o una shuriken? Sabes de sobra que eso no funciona conmigo…- Dijo con suficiencia.

-Tengo algo mejor que eso… suerte que no hay nadie para detenerme…- dijo ella con una macabra sonrisa.- Con lo mucho que me gustaba esta ropa…- Se dijo mirando que no traía su ropa de entrenamiento, tomo un bisturí que traía en la bolsa de la blusa y corto la falda de vestir hasta una altura donde pudiera moverse libremente, luego se quitó la blusa de botones para quedarse solo con la que llevaba de bajo, que era blanca y sin mangas, se dejó el pelo recogido y se quitó los tacones, ya estaba lista para atacar.

-Qué? Tan rápido quieres tener sexo? Creí que mínimo esperarías un poco por respeto al Kage.- Dijo él con burla, eso la hizo enojar mas.- Pero bueno… te complaceré…

-**ESTAS MUERTO UCHIHA…**- Le dijo con voz diabólica. Hizo todas las posiciones de manos que su Jutsu necesita, tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo que usar el sharingan para ver qué haría… pero él no reconocía ese Jutsu… pronto el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a emanar chacra rosa, se sorprendió mucho ver a su compañera así… fue cuan ella hablo y dijo:- **Sakura no Jutsu: Jutsu Secreto de la Flor de Cerezo**.- Y al mirar sus ojos estos ya no eran verdes, sino rosas… del mismo color que el de su cabello ¨Esto es imposible…¨ Penso Sasuke con el Sharingan activado.- Claro que es posible.- Le dijo ella leyendo sus pensamientos, con gran esfuerzo escudriño toda la mente del chico y leyó cada detalle del Plan de Matsuri**.- ESA MALDITA PERRA! NO PUDO SOPORTAR QUE GAARA ME QUISIERA MAS A MI QUE A ELLA!** Pero no se saldrá con la suya, se metió con la chica equivocada…- Dijo en voz alta.- Kage Bushin No Jutsu.- Y apareció otra Sakura.- _Ya sabes que hacer_.- Esta asintió y desapareció.- Ahora sí en que estábamos… a si… en esto!- Y desapareció de la vista del Uchiha y lo golpeó fuertemente.- Que, no que no podría ni tocarte…- Y así comenzó el enfrentamiento.

El Kazekage de Suna ya había dejado la aldea cuando recordó que Temari y Kankuro seguían en ella, paró en seco y le dijo a Matsuri que se regresara para que les avisara a sus hermanos que él se había adelantado y que debían de partir ya, esta asintió y regreso.

En Konoha se veía a una pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad y brincando por los techos. ¨La hermana del Kage… era la chica rubia… de… cabello corto!¨ Se acordó y comenzó a buscarla. No tardó mucho en divisarla.

-Temari-san…- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Eh? Oh eres tú, ummm Karin, cierto?- Dijo en son de duda.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene importancia ahorita…

-Qué pasó?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Hace un momento fui a buscar a Saku para que me dejara salir, pero no la encontré en su oficina… en cambio me encontré esto…- Y le enseño la nota.- Tú podrías decirme si esta es letra de Gaara-sama.

-Sí, si es su letra…- Dijo Temari examinando la nota.- Espera un momento! Puede parecerse mucho pero no lo es!

-Justo lo que me temí! –Dijo Karin con cara de preocupación.- Mira esta otra nota…- Y le mostro la nota que Gaara le había dejado a Sakura con la rosa.

-Si esta si es!- Dijo Temari. Shikamaru que estaba con Temari desde antes de que la chica pelirroja apareciera no le hallaba pies ni cabeza al asunto.

-Y ammm ¿Por qué esto es relevante?- Pregunto Shikamaru, haciendo que las dos chicas voltearan a verlo.

-Porque esta nota está escrita con el Sharingan…-Y Temari puso cara de espanto.- Lo sé porque trabaje mucho tiempo con Sasuke y puedo reconocer que esas marquitas son hechas por él.

-Eso significa que…-Pero Temari fue interrumpida por Matsuri.

-Temari-san, Gaara-sensei dice que es hora de que partan… él ya se ha adelantado.

-Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Temari.

-Gaara-sensei encontró a la pelo de chicle besándose con el Uchiha.- Lo dijo con una minúscula sonrisa.

-Ves! Te lo dije…- Le dijo Karin a Temari.

-Hay que ir a buscar a Gaara y explicarle!- Le contestó, pues ella sabía que su amiga era incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Hai, vamos.- Las dos se vieron y se marcharon, Matsuri no les dio importancia y justo cuando estaba por marcharse, un golpe la hizo chocar contra un puesto, Shikamaru volteo para ver quién era el culpable y tratar de defender a la chica.

-Sakura…-Dijo él viendo a su mejor amiga ¨Ella tiene los ojos rosas… y emane chacra de su cuerpo… ¿Qué está pasando?¨

-**Maldita PERRA! LEVANTATE Y PELEA!**- Grito Sakura.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo pelo de chicle!-Le reclamo Matsuri.

-Sakura, cálmate!-Le grito Shikamaru.

-Yo no soy Sakura, ella está recluida en una parte profunda de su mente… ahora si no te importa Shikamaru, deja mato a esa** ZORRA!**

-Matarme JA! Si la otra vez no lo hiciste!- La reto la castaña.

-**ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! POR QUÉ PUTAS NO PUDISTE ACEPTAR QUE GAARA SE QUEDARA CONMIGO! A NO! A LA IMBECIL SE LE OCURRIO DESTROZARNOS LA VIDA!**- Le gritó Sakura a Matsuri.

-No sé de lo que me hablas.- Le dijo Matsuri.

-No te hagas la _mustia_! Ya le leí la mente al otro bastardo… y TU fuiste la que planeo todo! A parte nosotras tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Claro que no, tú ya la terminaste!- Le dijo.

-Que no te acuerdas que esa la termino la Sakura real? Yo SOY su CLON! Y te MATARE!- Dicho esto comenzó a pelear con la castaña que apenas podía defenderse y esquivar uno que otro ataque. Shikamaru decidió seguirlas para ver que no fuera a pasar nada grave. Al llegar vio como con una patada Matsuri salía volando y chocaba fuertemente contra una cerca, vio como el clon de Sakura se aproximaba a la chica castaña que débilmente intentaba pararse, esta escupió sangre de la boca como señal de que si la golpeaban otra vez moriría. Shikamaru estaba sufriendo de un _Deja bú_, pues recordaba la vez de los exámenes chunnin en que Sakura trataba de parar a Sasuke, quien quería matar a los que la habían golpeado… _¨Ella tiene la misma mirada que el Uchiha de aquel entonces…¨_ Y decidió intervenir en el encuentro, justo cuando el clon levantaba del cuello a su contrincante para darle el golpe de gracia.

-Shikamaru no tengo nada contra ti, ahora deja que me mueva!- Le grito.

-No, porque la mataras! A parte mi mejor amiga no mata personas, ella las cura y les prolonga la vida…- Le decía el chico que la tenía bajo su técnica de posesión de sombras.- Ella no es una asesina!

-Ella no, pero yo si!- le dijo el clon.- **Y esta basura no merece vivir!**

-Sakura, por favor reacciona… tu eres mejor que ella!- Le decía Shikamaru para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pero…NO! Tú me dejaste matarlos!- Grito el clon.- Pues ya no quiero que lo hagas!- Volvió a gritar. El clon cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera resistiendo algo y de repente el cuerpo de ella dejaba de emanar chacra y sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, dejo caer el cuerpo de la otra kunoichi que yacía inconsciente.

-Sakura…-dijo el chico deshaciendo el Jutsu, y al momento ella cayó al piso llorando, él se aproximó a ella y la abrazo.- Ya pasó, no te preocupes…- _¨Lo que no entiendo es… cómo el clon puede seguir aquí y demostrar emociones, esto no es lógico…¨_ Pensó el joven.

-Porque… ella tiene mucho chacra y me había dado la mitad… ahora yo logre controlarla porque tú me hiciste entrar en razón…

-Cómo…

-Yo puedo leer la mente.- Le explico.- Oh por Dios!- Exclamo con horror.

-Qué pasa?

-La otra Sakura está por matar a Sasuke!- Le dijo asustada- Tienes que detenerla.- Le suplico.

-pero yo…

-Shikamaru! Ahí estas!- Le gritó Ino.- La Hokage nos mandó llamar!

-Por qué?- Pregunto él.

-Es confidencial… vamos estamos lejos de donde esta ella…-Le dijo apresurándolo.

-Yo los llevo.- Les dijo el Clon.

-Tu sabes dónde están, verdad?- Le dijo Shikamaru.

-Si pero al aparecer ahí desapareceré por culpa de la real… ya sabes que hacer…- Le dijo.-Toma mi mano…

-Hai.- Le dijo él, al ver que Ino se quedaba atrás le dijo.- Ino toma la otra… ella nos llevara!- Al tomar la otra mano los ojos del Clon se abrieron y dejaron ver que eran rosas nuevamente.

-tsuki!- Exclamo el clon y los tres desaparecieron.


	21. Perdóname

_**Capítulo 21 ¨Perdóname¨**_

En el claro, la Hokage esperaba a que llegaran el capitán Nara e Inoichi (el padre de Ino), y Haishi Hyuga, porque necesitaría de su ayuda.

-Hokage-sama! Que está pasando?-Preguntó el Cap. Nara.

-Necesito que me ayudes a controlar a Sakura, antes de que nos quedemos sin el Uchiha…-dijo señalando a Sasuke casi convaleciente y a Sakura que no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Inoichi.

-Todavía no sé, pero el Uchiha debió de haber hecho algo grave para que Sakura no dude en matarlo.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Haishi.- Para que me necesita.

-Míralo por ti mismo.- Le dijo señalando la escena. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Shikamaru, Ino y el Clon de Sakura frente a ellos, pero justo como les dijo el clon, desapareció con un ¨Pff¨

-Hemos llegado Hokage-sama!-Le dijo Ino.

-Cómo es que han llegado con un clon de Sakura?- Pregunto la Hokage.

-Yo le explicare.- Y Shikamaru se puso a relatarle todo desde que Karin llego hasta la parte en que el clon los teletransporto.- Eh ahí la respuesta a que el Uchiha este en esas condiciones.

-Demonios!- dijo Tsunade.- Temí que esto fuera a pasar…- volteo con Shikamaru y le pregunto.- ¿Estás seguro que ella dijo que la Sakura real estaba en ¨una parte profunda de su mente¨?

-Sí, yo la pude hacer que retrocediera porque logre sacar a una pequeña parte de Sakura…

-Pero desgraciadamente, eso no podemos hacerlo con esta…

-Tsunade…-La llamo el jefe del Clan Hyuga.- es acaso… ¨Akatsuki¨?-Le pregunto.

-Si Haishi-san…-Le dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Akatsuki?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Así se le llama a la línea de sangre de un Clan extinto, ese era mucho mas antiguo que el mío.- Dijo Haishi.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…- Dijo la Hokage.- Los Nara, traten de inmovilizarla lo más posible; Los Yamanaka… Inoichi has la técnica para desbloquear la mente de Sakura…

-Pero Hokage-sama…-Interrumpió Ino.- Sakura tiene a otra Sakura ahí dentro!- Dijo recordando su pelea con ella.- No nos lo permitirá!

-Y tú como sabes eso!?- Pregunto la Hokage, lo cierto era que él único que sabía porque Ino había hecho ese comentario era Shikamaru, porque Ino solo le conto a él lo que había pasado dentro de la mente de Sakura.- Bueno eso no importa! No tienen por qué preocuparse de la otra Sakura porque es de hecho la que esta peleando con Sasuke, Yo intentare salvar a ese bastardo…- Pero las carcajadas de Sakura los hicieron voltear, vieron como el Uchiha tenía una mueca de horror en su rostro.

**-Y TU QUE TE CREIAS TAN ESPECIAL POR HABER SOBREVIVIDO!**- Grito Sakura que ahora tenía al Uchiha agarrado del cuello**.- FIJATE QUE NO ERES EL UNICO!**- Y se oían los gritos desgarradores que daba el Uchiha, lo que ellos no sabían era que ella lo estaba torturando con imágenes que le podía transmitir al Uchiha gracias a su Jutsu.

-Lo matara si no hacemos algo!-Grito Ino.

-Haishi, como están sus redes de chacra?- Le preguntó la Hokage.

-Byakugan! Están sobresaturadas si no la paramos podrían estallar.- dijo el Shinobi.

-Vamos a actuar ahora, ya que no queda mucho tiempo!- les dijo la quinta.- Ya saben qué hacer, a sus posiciones!- Y todos rodearon a ambos contrincantes.

Gaara se dirigía a toda velocidad de regreso a Konoha, después de lo que Temari y Karin le habían contado todo le cuadraba ahora. _¨Ahora entiendo el porqué de que Matsuri me suplicara tanto por entrenar… espero que Sakura me perdone…¨_ Pensaba el Joven pelirrojo. Al pasar por las puertas de Konoha se encontraron a Kankuro, quien les contó que habían encontrado a Matsuri casi al borde de la muerte, al parecer nadie sabía quien la había atacado, pero gracias a que la encontraron a tiempo se había salvado de morir. Los recién llegados se apresuraron a ir al encuentro con la chica pelirrosa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo Temari. Justo en ese momento escucharon un grito desgarrador y segundos después sintieron una gran ráfaga de aire.

-No puede ser!-grito Karin.- Hasta aquí puedo sentir el Chacra de saku!- Esto asusto más a Gaara que incremento la velocidad. Cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar su calabaza comenzó a reaccionar, esto hizo que el Kage parara y se dio cuenta que su arena quería salir… el tapón de la calabaza salió disparado y la arena escapo para ir a encontrarse con el peligro que amenazaba al que debía de proteger, Gaara la siguió y encontró una escena algo escalofriante: Entre los Nara trataban de inmovilizar a Sakura, mientras que alrededor de ella se encontraban todos los que ayudaban en el interrogatorio y logró ver como unos miembros del clan Hyuga trataban de bloquear puntos clave de la red de chacra de la pelirrosa. Por otro lado se veía a Tsunade tratando de curar al menor de los Uchihas, que parecía más que nada muerto. Pronto vio cómo su arena protegía a Sakura de los ataques que sufria por parte de los Hyuga, fue ahí cuando observo realmente a la chica: Estaba como en transe todo su cabello se levantaba y tenía los ojos totalmente blancos, sus extremidades estaban extendidas y al parecer estaba levitando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Kazekage-sama…-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteo y se encontró con Neji.- No la proteja de nosotros, solo intentamos ayudarla!-le grito el joven.

-Yo no controlo la arena…- le dijo.- pero tratare de hacer que pare.

-Ahora Ino!- Grito Inoichi, haciendo que Gaara volteara y veía como el cuerpo de Ino caía inconsciente y era atrapado por Chouyi. Otra ráfaga de aire los envolvió, esta era causada por la cantidad enorme de chacra que desprendía el cuerpo de la joven. De repente el cuerpo de la Haruno cayó al suelo totalmente desmayada, pero no lo toco porque la arena lo evito.

-Sakura!- Grito la Hokage al ver a su hija tirada.- Mi niña…- dijo ya tomándola en sus brazos.- Haishi! Ven y checa como están sus redes de chacra.- Le dijo mientras ella le revisaba todo el cuerpo.

-Están bien.- La calmo.- Pero me debe una explicación… como es que ella posee el ¨Akatsuki¨?

-Eso se los aclarare después de que me cerciore de que mi hija está bien.

-Hai.- Dijo él.

-Hokage-sama, como esta Sakura?-Preguntó Ino.

-Está bien, pero… quedara en coma…- Le dijo muy a su pesar.

-Pero… ella se pondrá bien, verdad?- Le Preguntó Gaara.

-Sí, Kage… yo sé que usted están víctima como ella… pero… no fue culpa de alguno de los dos.- Le dijo.

-Temari ya me ha explicado que paso… -Dijo Gaara con la mirada agachada.- Espero y ella pueda perdonarme…

-Lo hará…- le aseguro la Hokage.- Su arena la defendió, recuerda? Eso significa que ella lo ama a pesar de todo.

-Lo sé… y yo a ella…- Le dijo él acariciando la cara de su amada.

-Desgraciadamente, usted tiene que marcharse ya… su aldea no puede estar tanto tiempo sin Kage…- Le dijo Tsunade, vio la cara del muchacho y le dijo.- No se preocupe, le estaré mandando cartas donde explique como esta y el día que despierte usted será el primero en enterarse.

-Gracias Hokage-sama.-Le dijo el chico con un profundo agradecimiento. Se esperó hasta que llevaran a la joven al hospital, y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-_**Perdóname cerezo…**_- Le dijo muy arrepentido y se marchó.


	22. Enseñame a Olvidarte

_**Capítulo 22 ¨Enséñame a Olvidarte¨**_

El Kazekage partió de la aldea con un profundo pesar, pero sabía que ellos la cuidarían con su vida, también se quedó su alumna que estaba inconsciente y cuando estuviera mejor partiría a Suna cuanto antes.

Los días pasaron y el Kage recibía cartas de casi todos los amigos de su pelirrosa, Naruto le escribía y le mandaba cartas cada hora, la Quinta se las mandaba todos los días a las 9 am, Ino mas que decirle del estado de su mejor amiga le decía lo fastidioso que se ponía Naruto y que si él podía lo regañara, la que también le mandaba una diaria era Karin pero esta se las había arreglado para que ella fuera la que cuidara de Sakura (Junto con Haru) y le avisaba de cada cambio que la joven sufría. Temari le envió una a Shikamaru quejándose de que él no le dijera como estaba su amiga y en lugar de recibir una contestación al día siguiente, su hermanito le dijo que leyera una carta de Ino:

_¨Psd. Dile a Temari-chan que dice Shikamaru que escribir cartas no es su oficio favorito… y que no se preocupe, ya que cualquiera te manda cartas a ti diciéndote el estado de la frentona…¨_

Esto solo hizo que Temari se enojara más, pero se convenció de que su novio era un flojo de lo peor y dejo las cosas por la paz.

Los aldeanos se enteraron del lamentable estado de la novia del Kage, y cada que podían le mandaban sus mejores deseos a su Gobernante.

En Konoha todos se enteraron que la hija de la Hokage había caído en coma gracias a una misión que le encomendaron, pero como quiera había sido un éxito; los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los que habían estado presentes y ellos prometieron no decir nada de lo ocurrido.

Tsunade, como se lo prometió, le dijo todo lo que quería saber al jefe del clan Hyuga.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual Sakura lo posee…- Le dijo una noche en su despacho.

-Creí que no había sobrevivientes…

-Todos lo creímos, hasta que Kakashi la descubrió entrenando ese Jutsu.

-Ya veo… y por lo visto ella está comprometida con el Kazekage…

-Todavía no es oficial, pero así será…-le dijo algo extrañada por el comentario.

-Lo que pasa es, que desde hace tiempo que ella me gustaba como prometida para mi sobrino, quien pronto será nombrado Jefe del Clan.

-Pero creí que él salía con Tenten.- Le dijo Tsunade.

-Si… pero tengo que ver las mejores opciones para mi sobrino.

-Le digo que Tenten es una Kunoichi excepcional, es una gran opción para Neji y a parte eso haría muy feliz a su sobrino.

-Creo que usted tiene razón, hablare con los padres de Tenten lo más pronto posible.- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.- Y no se preocupe, nadie sabrá lo que pasó con el Uchiha.- Le prometió.

-Gracias.

-Con su permiso, me retiro.- Eh hizo una reverencia para luego dejar la oficina.

El hospital era todo menos hospital, con los gritos que daba Karin cuando regañaba a Ino y a Naruto o los múltiples berrinches del rubio, todos los días pasaba algo. Cierto día, después del escándalo que hizo Naruto al negarse a irse, Sasuke entró al cuarto de Sakura.

-Sakura…- Le dijo en susurros.- Perdona todo el daño que te hice, creme que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti… ahora entiendo que el querer retenerte no sirve de nada… Por favor perdóname…-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.- No lo volveré a hacer… Es más, mañana mismo le mandare una carta de disculpa a Gaara, porque él no tiene la culpa de que yo haya desperdiciado mi oportunidad… te quiero mucho Sakura y espero que me perdones… Te prometo que nunca te volveré a decir débil… ni nada ofensivo…- Cuando se disponía a irse escucho tras de si un pequeño murmullo y volteo.

-Sa…su…ke…kun.-Dijo ella débilmente.- Te… per…do…no.- Le dijo.

-Sakura.- Exclamo con sorpresa.- No te esfuerces…

-Hai.- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-Sakura… Gracias, solo quiero que sepas que siempre sentí algo por ti…

-Yo… lo… sabia…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y aun lo sigo sintiendo…- se sinceró.

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-Intento decir ella, pero él la callo.

-Tú amas a Gaara lo sé, pude verlo en tus ojos… ahora, yo no sé qué hacer…- Se dijo más para él mismo que para ella.

-Empieza de nuevo.- Le dijo ella más recuperada.

-Cómo? Si no puedo olvidar que te amo…- Le dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

-Yo sé que podras… si yo pude hacerlo, tú también puedes.- Le ánimo.

-_**Enséñame a olvidarte…**_- Le pidió él.- Yo sé que con Gaara serás muy feliz…-Le dijo con una triste sonrisa- dime que puedo hacer para olvidarte.- Le suplico, ella abrió mucho los ojos y se dio cuenta que él lo decía enserio.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú solo… yo no puedo ayudarte.- Le dijo desanimada.

-Está bien… oye… podemos ser amigos, verdad?- Le preguntó esperanzado.

-No.- Le dijo ella muy seria, cosa que hizo entristecer al chico.- Seremos más que eso… Serás mi nuevo Hermanito.- Le dijo sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**SI! SEREMOS EL EQUIPO 7 OTRA VEZ!**- Grito Naruto desde la puerta, eso hizo reír a Sakura.

-Desde cuando estás ahí, **dobe**.- Le pregunto Sasuke algo enojado (pero más que nada avergonzado).

-Ettooo… te digo si no me golpeas…

-De echo él no estaba solo.- Dijo Sakura señalando la puerta.- verdad, cerda?

-Saku! Qué bueno que ya despertaste!- Dijo Ino.

-No te hagas cerda! Escúpelo, desde cuando están ahí.

-Bueno, desde que le dijiste que querías que fuera tu hermano.-Dijo Ino _¨Ni loca le digo que estamos aquí desde que Sasuke entro a la habitación… nos mataría y de paso Sasuke nos revive y nos vuelve a matar…¨_

-Etto… Ino, te recuerdo que puedo leer las mentes…- Le dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

-No le digas, plis!- Le dijo Ino.

-Está bien, solo porque tú me leías todas las cartas que me mandaba Gaara.- Y eso la hizo reaccionar… _¨Gaara¨_ pensó la joven.

-No te preocupes Sakura, él sabe la verdad.- Le dijo Ino.

-Tengo que verlo… y…

-Pero ahorita no, señorita.- Le dijo Karin que acababa de entrar a la habitación.- Primero tengo que revisarte y ver si es que puedes irte… a tu casa, claro.- Le aclaro. Corrió a todos para hacerle el chequeo y cuando ya no había nadie corrió a abrazarla.- Me asustaste mucho, mensa.- Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hierva mala nunca muere…- Le dijo Sakura en son de broma.- Gracias por cuidarme y por encargarte del hospital mientras estaba en coma…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti… y Haru se hizo cargo de casi todo, yo no hice gran cosa…

-Bueno… dime cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?

-Ummm mes y medio…- dijo checando sus registros.- Y qué crees?

-Qué?

-Pasado mañana cumples años.- Le dijo mientras la revisaba.- Qué te parece… que si de regalo de cumpleaños… te llevo de paseo a… umm no sé… a Suna?- Le dijo ella divertida.

-Te diré… que ese sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños!- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Gracias.

-De nada, pero no hay que decirle a Gaara-sama… para que sea una sorpresa.- Le dijo.

-Cierto, pero y si alguien ya le aviso que desperté?

-No te preocupes por eso…- dijo Karin abriendo la puerta.- Porque todos los que le podrían avisar están aquí!- Y vio a todos sus amigos ahí con una gotita en la cabeza, de entre la multitud la Hokage se abrió paso.

-Como estas, Sakura?- Le pregunto Tsunade.

-Muy bien, como si hubiera dormido una noche entera.- Le contesto, la Quinta sonrió ante el comentario.- Por favor Tsunade-sama, no le diga a Gaara-kun que ya desperté.- Le suplico la chica.

-Está bien, **OYERON TODOS! Les prohíbo que le manden carta alguna a cualquiera de los de la Arena**.- Y todos blancos de miedo asintieron.- Listo querida, necesitas algo más?- Le preguntó con ternura.

-No Gracias…-Luego lo pensó mejor y dijo.- Bueno… si hay otra cosa…- Todos voltearon a verla y ella continuo.- Es que… tengo hambre.- Dijo con pena.

-Eso se arregla fácil!- Gritó Naruto.

-Dobe nada de llevarla a comer ramen.- dijo Sasuke dándole un zape.

-Bueno… que quieres comer, Sakura-chan?- Le preguntó Hinata.

-Ahorita… un Flan.- Y les sonrió.


	23. Regalo de Cumpleaños

_**Capítulo 23 ¨Regalo de Cumpleaños¨**_

Era día del cumpleaños de Sakura, y Gaara se sentía triste porque no podría estar con ella, y el día anterior no había tenido noticias de su cerezo, _¨Ella está bien… si le hubiera pasado algo seriamos los primeros en enterarnos…¨_ eso le había dicho su hermana para tranquilizarlo, él sabía que su hermana tenía razón pero… _¨Si, pero?¨_ Penso él. Trató de seguir concentrado en sus papeles cuando entro a su oficina su secretaria.

-Kazekage-sama, hay alguien que quiere verlo.- Le comunico.

-Quién es?- Preguntó él, ¨Tal vez eso me distraiga un poco¨ pensó.

-Dice que es la Nueva Directora del Hospital de Konoha y que quiere discutir con usted unas nuevas medidas.

-Dile que pase.- Dijo el chico, _¨Ella… no, no puede ser ella o… si?¨ _pensó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Pase, el Kazekage-sama la recibirá ahora.- Oyó decir a su secretaria. Poco a poco se iba abriendo la puerta y dejo ver a la chica.

-Kazekage-sama…-Saludo ella.

-Karin, puedes decirme Gaara.- Le dijo él claramente decepcionado.

-Hai… Mapachesito-kun.- Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo que él volteara y ve como la chica se transformaba en su Sakura.

-Sakura…-él no podía salir del asombro.- Que haces aquí?- Le preguntó.

-Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños.- Le dijo en el mismo lugar que estaba.

-Sakura… yo.- Le intentaba decir él, se acercó a ella lentamente.- Yo quiero…

-No digas nada, ya se lo que pasó y…- Pero no termino de decirlo porque Gaara no pudo esperar más para besarla, ella le correspondió y pasó su manos atrás del cuello de él para intensificar el beso, poco a poco se fueron separando, ella con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos aun cerrados le dijo:- _Te Amo…_- En un susurro.

-_Te Amo…-_ Le dijo él sonriéndole.

-Hey! Te estoy viendo Gaara!- Le grito Naruto, haciendo que la pareja se separara un poco y volteara a la puerta, donde se encontraban Karin, Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto. Sasuke dio un paso al frente y vio al Kage.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Le dijo.

-Saku, puedes esperar afuera mientras hablo con él.- Le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-ummm, con la condición de que no se peleen.- Le dijo ella.

-Te lo prometo cerezo.- Y con esas palabras Sakura sacó a Naruto de la oreja.- Ya estamos solos, habla.- Le dijo fríamente.

-Gaara… quiero pedirte una disculpa por cómo me porte…

-A la que le debes decir eso es a ella.

-A ella ya le pedí perdón, pero necesito que tú también me perdones… porque el daño se los hice a ambos.- Le dijo arrepentido.

-Y ella te perdono?- Vio como el Uchiha asentía y luego dijo.- Entonces yo también te perdono.-Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias.- Y se estrecharon la mano en señal de paz.

Sakura, vio a los hermanos de su novio y festejo con ellos su cumpleaños.

-Cerezo…-le dijo Gaara al oído.- Te tengo una sorpresa… ven acompáñame.- Tomo su mano para guiarla, con una venda le cubrió los ojos para que realmente fuera una sorpresa, la cargo y la llevo lejos.-Hemos llegado.- Le comunico, despacio le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-Es… hermoso.- Dijo viendo el paisaje: Un pequeño oasis con su propio lago en el centro y con un hermoso árbol de cerezo, en medio de otros árboles.

-Qué bueno que te gustó… lo encontré hace varios años y no le dije a nadie de su existencia… hasta ahora.- Le dijo mirándola.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo…- Le dijo ella, con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo mostrarle.

-Es que es una ocasión especial.- Le dijo, tomo su mano y le dio un dulce beso, seguido de esto se hincó, Sakura sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, vio como él cerraba su puño y cuando lo habría en su mano tena un anillito con un diamante rosa.- **Haruno Sakura…**-Dijo nervioso**.- Eres la joven más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido la dicha de ver, la mujer más encantadora e inteligente que tuve la suerte de conocer…**- Se quedó callado pensando las palabras adecuadas.- **Y la UNICA con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…**- Le dijo, para esta frase ella ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- **Por eso… ¿Quiero saber si aceptas ser mi esposa?**- Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano libre, cuando por fin se calmó hablo.

**-Sí, claro que sí!**- Le dijo ella aun llorando, él delicadamente tomó su mano y le coloco el hermoso anillo, se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente, ella se aferró a él tanto como pudo.

-Es hora de que regresemos.- Le dijo Gaara sin deshacer el abrazo.- No quiero que luego me castiguen por no llevarte temprano a casa.- Dijo acordándose de la advertencia de Naruto.

-Está bien.- Y se dejó guiar por su prometido.

-Ya se están tardando!- Decía impaciente Naruto.

-**BAKA!** Cálmate.- Le gritó Karin.

-Tú no me calles! **Zanahoria con patas**!- Le dijo Naruto, luego se dio cuenta de cómo le había dicho y volteo con la cara blanca del miedo, pues resulta que Karin era tan buena dando golpes como su hermanita.

-Dobe! Ya cállate! Que haces que me duela la cabeza con tus quejas.- Le dijo Sasuke. Ellos estaban en la Mansión Sabaku No, porque Temari le había preparado una cena sorpresa a su amiga, y Gaara era el encargado de distraerla. _¨Creo que eso no fue buena idea…¨_ Penso la rubia, pues ya se habían retrasado y los reclamos de Naruto le provocaban jaqueca.

-Qué horas son estas de llegar?- Les gritó Naruto, pero al ver los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de ella le grito más a Gaara.- **QUE LE HICISTE**!

-Cálmate Naruto-kun…-le dijo ella con dulzura.- Te mostrare lo que hizo…- Y levantó su mano izquierda para enseñarle el anillo, pero como era de esperarse el tonto no entendió.

-**Oh Por Dios**!- Gritó emocionada Karin.- Muchas felicidades!- Les dijo y los abrazó a ambos.

-Oh! ¿Te lo pidió?- Le grito Temari, Sakura solo asintió y la hermana de Gaara se apresuró a llegar con ellos.- Muchas felicidades!

-Felicidades, Sakura…- Le dijo Kakashi.- Kage… la advertencia sigue en pie… espero que la cuides con tu vida…- Y le extendió la mano.

-**Con mi vida**.- Le afirmo Gaara tomando su mano y estrechándosela con fuerza.

-Hey!- Le hablo Sasuke.- _Latosa_…- Le dijo con cariño.- Muchas felicidades… sé que con él serás muy feliz…- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba, se separó de ella y vio a Gaara.- Quiero que sepas que si la haces derramar una sola lagrima, vendré con todos y te mataremos.- Lo amenazó, para luego sonreírle de medio lado.- Felicidades… cuídala mucho…- Le dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-Siempre.- Y se la estrecho.

-A ver! Yo no entiendo nada.- Dijo Naruto, causando que todos rieran.

-Lo que pasa…-Le comenzó a explicar la pelirrosa.- Es…

-Que vamos a casarnos.- Le ha completó Gaara mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-**QUE?**!- Grito Naruto.- Sakura-chan… estas segura?

-Más que cuando le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara.

-Bueno… muchas felicidades!- les dijo a ambos y los abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno…-Dijo Temari.- Ya pasemos a cenar, aunque creo que ya está fría…

-Ya quiero ver la cara de la cerda…-Dijo Sakura riendo.

-Por cierto, cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?- Preguntó Temari.

-Pues yo tengo permiso para hoy y mañana…-Dijo Sakura.

-Se supone que nosotros debimos regresarnos… pero Naruto no se quiso ir…- dijo Kakashi sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Yo tengo el mismo permiso que Saku.- dijo Karin.

-Y porque ustedes se iban a quedar más tiempo?- Preguntó Gaara.

-Porque… estás viendo a la **NUEVA** Directora del Hospital.- Dijo Sakura tomando de los hombros a Karin.

-Yo creí que tú…- Dijo Gaara con duda, y no solo él pensaba eso… si no todos en ese cuarto.

-Si lo sé, todos dijeron lo mismo. Pero ella es más apta, le cedi mi lugar… a parte yo ahorita solo quiero descansar y como directora no lo lograría. Mi misión aquí en Suna es presentarla con el Jefe en turno del Hospital…

-Ya veo…- Dijo Temari.

-Ummm… nee Temari-chan! No he visto a Kankuro-san… ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Sakura.

-Ag! Solo le encargue una cosa y no ha llegado…- Dijo la rubia muy molesta. _¨Creo que no debí preguntar…¨_ Penso la chica.

-**YA LLEGÓ EL PASTEL!**- Gritó Kankuro.- Por cierto traje a alguien para que la conozcan…

-Kankuro-san! Muchas gracias! No debieron preocuparse…- Dijo viendo el gran pastel: Dos pisos con betún rosa y pequeños adornos de flores de cerezo y con una letra de chocolate que decía ¨Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura¨, él lo puso en la mesa y abrazó a Sakura.

-Ettoo… ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Naruto señalando a la chica que venía atrás de Kankuro.

-Oh! Si, ella es…- Y se separó de Sakura, tomo la mano de la joven y les dijo.- Mi novia… Kaori.- La chica con un gran sonrojo les dijo hola, Temari no salía de la impresión, pues la novia de su hermano era muy bonita: Cabello largo negro ondulado, de baja estatura, aperlada con ojos grises y con muy buenas proporciones pero delgada.

-Hola! Yo soy Haruno Sakura…- se presentó la joven de ojos jade.- y soy…

-Es mi prometida…- Le dijo Gaara abrazándola por la cintura, eso hizo que los dos tortolos se sorprendieran.- Yo soy Sabaku No Gaara, hermano menor de tu… _novio_?- eso hizo que todos rieran.

-Y ella es mi hermana Temari…- Le dijo Kankuro llevándola con ella.

-Un gusto en conocerte…-le dijo Temari aun en shock.

-**YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO, PROXIMO HOKAGE!**-Sasuke le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.- Teme! Porque me pegas!

-Por dobe, dobe!-le dijo- Nosotros somos amigos de la familia, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, él es Hatake Kakashi y ella es Karin.

-Mucho gusto.- Les dijo la joven.- Yo soy Kaori Miyaki.

-Esperen un momento!-Grito el marionetista proclamando la atención de todos.- Dijo: ¨_Prometida_¨?

-Si… Gaara me propuso hoy casarme con él…- Y le enseño el anillo en su dedo.

-Pues muchas felicidades!- dijo abrazándolos.

-Yo tengo hambre…-chillo Naruto.- Quiero ramen!

-Creo que ya es hora de que pasemos a comer…- dijo Gaara tranquilo.

La cena estuvo tranquila y los chicos la pasaron muy bien, le cantaron las mañanitas a Sakura y comieron pastel, el problema vino después de que a Naruto se le ocurrió aventarle pastel a Sasuke… y que le calló a Karin, esta intentó devolvérselo y le dio a Gaara, Sakura se metió a la guerrita y al final todos terminaron llenos de pastel. Temari les repartió las habitaciones y cada quien tenía una propia, con excepción de la novia de Kankuro ya que ella si se regresó a su casa.


	24. Sakura-sama

_**Capítulo 24 ¨Sakura-sama¨**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, Gaara tenía una junta con el consejo, las Kunoichis de Konoha irían al Hospital de Suna para cumplir su misión, Temari y Kankuro por su parte tenían su propia misión, los únicos que no tenían que hacer eran los shinobis de Konoha y ellos se quedarían en la Mansión de los 3 hermanos.

Por las calles de Suna, dos bellas chicas iban caminando muy a gusto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que llamaban mucho la atención.

-Que fastidio…-dijo la pelirroja. Ambas llevaban su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, vestían falda negra, zapatos negros de tacón, blusa de vestir del mismo color que su cabello y batas de laboratorio.

-Lo sé, espero que mi mapachesito no se enoje.- dijo la pelirrosa, ya que sentía que su querido novio la venia siguiendo.

-Yo sé que él es un buen tipo.- Le dijo Karin, ellas siguieron su camino y se toparon con una pequeña niña llorando. Ellas se acercaron a la pequeña y vieron que tenía aproximadamente 5 años.

-Qué tienes pequeña?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-Es que… me caí…- le dijo llorando.

-Y donde te pegaste?

-En mi ro…di…llita…- Le dijo.

-A ver…-Le dijo ella, la pequeña le mostro la herida.- Sabes… cuando yo me lastimaba mi mama me daba un besito en donde me dolía… ¿Puedo darte un besito para ver si te curas?- Le preguntó con ternura.

-si Onee-chan…- Le dijo ya más calmada. Sakura se aproximó a su rodilla y concentro chacra en sus labios, con un beso curo la pequeña raspadura.

-Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto de nuevo.

-Si!- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias onee-chan!- y la niña se fue corriendo. Las personas que vieron lo que Sakura hizo sonrieron, ya que cualquier otra persona simplemente la hubiera ignorado. Uno de los muchos chicos que la observaban después de eso se armó de valor y le hablo.

-Sabes… _tú serias buena para ser la madre de mis hijos…_-Le dijo al oído.

-Ese es el peor error que pudiste haber cometido…-le dijo una gruesa voz tras de él, el chico volteo con espanto y vio cerca la cara de su gobernante.

-Kazekage-sama…-dijo con horror.

-Gaara-kun! Ya decía yo que ¨_alguien_¨ nos venía siguiendo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su novio.- No se supone que tenías una junta?

-Si Cerezo, pero quería asegurarme que llegaras bien… y creo que fue una buena idea.- Dijo viendo al joven que parecía que pronto se desmayaría.

-Kazekage-sama! Siento mucho lo que paso es… solo fue…-Intentaba excusarse el pobre chico.- De saber que era su novia yo nunca…

-Prometida.- Corrigió.- Espero que no te vuelva a ver intentando llamar su atención…

-Y tú decías que él no era celoso…-Le dijo Sakura a Karin.

-Está bien Kazekage-sama! Lo prometo!-Le dijo.

-Ya te puedes ir…-Le dijo Gaara, el pobre tipo salió corriendo.

-Amor! No se trata de que amenaces a cada tipo que me vea!- Le reprocho la chica.

-Pero cerezo…

-Pero nada, ahora sé un buen Kage y ve a tu junta.- Le dijo algo melosa.

-Está bien… pero saliendo voy a buscarte.- Le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso.- Te amo mi cerezo…

-Y yo a ti mi mapachesito…- y lo volvió a besar.- Anda, que luego terminare cayéndoles mal a los del consejo porque te distraigo.- él la beso en la frente y despareció.

-Nunca creí que Gaara fuera así…- le dijo Karin mientras retomaban su camino, las personas que vieron la escenita que hizo su Kage se estaban riendo ya que nunca creyeron que él fuera a hacer algo así.

Las chicas llegaron a su destino sin ningún otro percance.

-Ven vamos a la recepción…- Le dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga.- Disculpe…- llamo la atención de la recepcionista.- Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el Jefe del Hospital.

-Ella ahorita se encuentra ocupada, si gusta esperarla…

-Qué no sabe con quién está tratando?- Le pregunto con impaciencia Karin.

-Calma Karin, no es necesario que…

-ABRAN PASÓ!- Gritó un ninja que iba llegando al hospital.- POR FAVOR ATIENDAN A MI COMPAÑERA! ESTA MUY HERIDA!

-Lo siento tanto! Pero todos los médicos están ocupados!- Les dijo la recepcionista.

-Yo la atenderé.- Dijo Sakura con mirada decisiva.- Karin, Tú me vas a asistir.- Le ordeno.

-Y usted quien se cree que es para venir y…- Le reclamaba la recepcionista.

-SAKURA-SAMA!- Le gritó un joven.

-Hiroshi-san! Que alegría verlo.- Le contesto.

-Lo mismo digo, que paso…- dijo viendo como Sakura ponía a la chica herida en una camilla.

-No hay personal disponible y yo atenderé a esta joven, Llévame a un quirófano!

-Hai.- Le dijo él, pero fue detenido por la otra chica.- Que pasa Midori?

-Ella no pertenece al cuerpo médico de Suna, no puede…

-Ella es Haruno Sakura!- Le gritó.- Por si no sabías, ahora discúlpame debo llevarla a un quirófano!- Y salió corriendo con Sakura y Karin siguiéndole.

-Y ella quien demonios es?- Dijo Midori.

-De quien hablas?- Le dijo una chica morena tras de ella.

-Oh! Kuromi-sama! Es que llegó una chica que se metió a operar a una tipa…

-Ummm y sabes quién es?- Le pregunto.

-Hiroshi-sama dijo que se llamaba… umm… así! Haruno Sakura…- Y luego volteo la chica morena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Qué demonios!- Le dijo con cara de espanto.

-Ya decía yo que esa tipa no tenía derecho de…

-Haruno-sama ya está aquí?- Le pregunto.- y tú mocosa cómo es posible que le hayas negado el acceso a ella!- La regaño.

-Pero Jefa!- le dijo midori.- yo creí que…

-Tu nada! Qué no sabes que ella es la discípula de Tsunade-sama! Y para variar ella es la NOVIA del Kazekage! Oh por Dios!- Se le veía que estaba claramente asustada.- Cuando el Kage se entere… reza por tu puesto jovencita!- Le grito Kuromi, que ella era la Jefa en turno del Hospital y que por cierto esperaba la visita de Sakura.

-Umm! Ahora si te metiste en problemas!- Le dijo otra chica.

-Pero por qué no me dice quién es?!- Le dijo Midori a la chica recién llegada.- Yo como lo voy a saber, Nahomi.

-Por favor! Si todos nos enteramos del noviazgo del Kazekage-sama y de echo Hiroshi-san nos la describió, que no te acuerdas que nos dijo que ella había sido la que implementó el programa de antídotos que tenemos aquí?

-Esa chica? Pero se ve más joven que nosotras, no puede ser!- Le dijo aun escéptica.

-Por qué crees que la Jefa se puso así? Porque ella misma fue discípula de Sakura-sama, te imaginas el lio que has creado!- Le dijo Nahomi.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa a Haruno-sama.

Una hora después salieron las dos Kunoichis del quirófano con una gran sonrisa.

-Como esta ella?- Les pregunto el ninja por su compañera.

-Restaure sus músculos desgarrados y logre parar el efecto del veneno que la estaba invadiendo.- Le dijo la pelirrosa.

-Qué?- dijo él como confundido.- Veneno?

-No sabias que estaba envenenada?- Le preguntó atónita, luego una idea cruzó por su cabeza.- También te atacaron?- le pregunto.

-Si… por qué?- Le pregunto, ella actuó rápidamente y checo sus signos vitales.

-Karin!- gritó ella, esta asintió y le dio una pequeña ampolleta, ella la tomo y se la aplico en el brazo.- Hiroshi! Llévalo a un cuarto y que le pongan suero para que su cuerpo recupere los nutrientes que perdió gracias al veneno!- Le ordeno al joven.

-Hai.-Le dijo y se lo llevo. Todos vieron cómo una chica de aparentemente 18 años daba órdenes y salvaba a dos ninjas.

-Haruno-sempai.- Le dijo Kuromi.- Mis disculpas, no creí que la fueran a tratar así.- Le dijo sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Nee Kuromi-chan te presento a Karin.- Le dijo señalando a su amiga.- Ella es la Nueva directora del Hospital de Konoha.

-Mucho gusto.- Le dijo Kuromi a la pelirroja.- Pero Haruno-sempai, yo creí que…

-Si lo sé ¨Que tú serias la nueva directora¨ eso mismo me dijeron mis amigos y colegas, pero ella es igual de apta que yo.- Le dijo poniendo las manos en los hombros de Karin. Un pequeño brillito en el dedo de la pelirrosa le llamo la atención a la jefa y se le quedo viendo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que le veía el anillo y le dijo:- Quieres verlo?- Y le extendió su mano para que lo viera mejor.

-Esto es… lo que Yo creo que es?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que si… claro que si es que piensas que es un anillo de compromiso…

-OMG! Muchas felicidades!- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Cuando paso?

-Ayer!- Le dijo muy emocionada.- En **MI** cumpleaños!- Mientras ellas tres platicaban, llegó el novio de Saku.

-Kazekage-sama, a qué se debe su visita?- Le pregunto Midori.

-Estoy buscando a Haruno Sakura.

-Gaara-kun!- Le gritó ella.- Veeeen! Para que saludes a Kuromi!

-Hola Kuromi.- Le dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.- Saku, tenemos que irnos… hay algo que debes de hacer…

-Umm! Es muy importante… ok ok! Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos… Karin quédate con Kuromi para que te explique…- Ve que la chica asiente y se despide, al salir voltea con Gaara y le pregunta.- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Tenemos que ir de compras…

-Creo que debes de dejar de juntarte con tu hermana.- Le dijo seriamente haciendo que él sonria.

-Lo que pasa es que te presentare como mi prometida ante todos los de la aldea…

-QUE?- le dijo.- Como? Porque?

-Los del consejo decidieron que ya era hora de que hiciéramos publico nuestro compromiso.

-Oh! Entonces si es hora de comprar! No traje nada adecuado para la ocacion!

-No te preocupes, solo necesitas un vestido y zapatos.

-En definitiva no sabes lo que dices!- le dijo ella.- Hay que darnos prisa… Donde esta Ino cuando la necesito!- Y así ellos se fueron al centro comercial a buscar lo necesario para la ceremonia de presentación.

* * *

Espero les hayan gustado los capitulos, ahorita pues realmente estoy de paso porque estoy en la uni xD! jajaja gracias por seguir este ficc que esta por llegar a su final u.u

un saludoo!


	25. La Desicion

**Chicas! miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil disculpas por dejarlas abandonadas u/u pero se me habia olvidado decirles que yo soy estudiante de medicina y pues para ser sincera no tengo nada de tiempo D: mi horario era de 7am a 6:30pm u.u por eso no he podido actualizar u.u**

**peroooooo por esooo les subire 2 capis n.n**

**Mil gracias por seguir mi historia todavia**

**Estos capitulos van dedicados para todas ustedes n.n y para las y los anonimos que siguen mi historia sin haberse suscrito a ella! para ustedess con cariño :3!**

**Dulce-chan , .75436, NahikeLibre , Panina111, harunoakatsuki , vane-Namikaze, Guest, GIZETLEO, .desierto, AkikoNara, Minene Uryuu, kamy0709, BMadness, Gaasakulovesaku, Albii-chan, Bloddy cherry, youlover, . .purinsesu , Saku-Narahy-Hime, kamy0709, Abril Alice Nightray, Lelouch Akatsuki y mis lindos amiguit s anonimos n.n  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 25 ¨La Decisión¨**_

Ahí estaba ella, frente a toda esa aldea, siendo presentada como la futura esposa del Gobernante, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos demostraban todo el temor que sentía pero un apretón fuerte en su mano derecha la hizo voltear, él… el hombre dueño de sus suspiros y alegrías, le estaba sonriendo solo a ella dándole fuerzas para seguir con ese gran paso.

Después de la ceremonia, se hiso un gran festejo con motivo del compromiso del Gobernante de Suna con la Kunoichi de Konoha. La que aún no podía aceptar ese hecho, era Matsuri quien cuando los ancianos dijeron que no había otra joven que fuera mejor opción para el Kazekage, se veía que se estaba muriendo de coraje, pero ahora no sería tonta… no después de que la chica pelirrosa no dudara en matarla, tendría que resignarse a perder a Gaara… y no solo como posible prospecto de novio, sino también como sensei ya que Temari la amenazo de exiliarla y ponerle precio a su cabeza si se atrevía a acercársele a su hermanito. Otra cosa que no se creía la castaña era que Gaara y Sasuke se llevaran bien… o al menos lo intentaran, ¨Tanto la quieren que se toleran entre ellos…¨ Pensó la chica, una de sus amigas le dijo que tal vez realmente no estaba enamorada del Kage, que a lo mejor solo estaba obsesionada o algo parecido, la castaña se puso a pensar en que a lo mejor su amiga tenía razón.

Al día siguiente los de Konoha ya tenían que marcharse, aunque los recién comprometidos no quisieran, Sakura debía preparar todo para que Karin asumiera su puesto lo más pronto posible y Gaara tenía un montón de papeleo que hacer ya que el día anterior se lo había pasado con ella. Los dos tortolos se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse unos días después en Konoha para empezar con los preparativos de la boda. Los de Konoha se marcharon y con ellos se fue Temari alegando que le ayudaría a su cuñada para empezar con los preparativos, Gaara (sino es que todos) sabía que eso solo era una excusa para ver al vago de su novio.

Llegando a Konoha, lo primero que hiso Sakura fue ir directo al despacho de su madre postiza para contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en su estancia en el país del viento.

-Oh Dios! Sakura! Muchas felicidades!- Le decía Shizune mientras la abrazaba y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ven…- Le dijo la Hokage.- Estas segura de esto.- Le pregunto seria, vio cómo su alumna asintió y le hiso otra pregunta.- ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar konoha, sabes que casándote con el Kage pasas a ser ciudadana de Suna, estas completamente segura ello?

-Temía que me preguntara eso…- Le dijo la chica.- Pero la respuesta es sí, si estoy dispuesta a irme de Konoha y ser ninja de Suna, ustedes saben que los quiero pero… a Él lo AMO y siento que es momento de que vea por mi felicidad y a su lado sé que lo seré… antes Konoha era mi vida, pero ahora… ÉL es mi universo…- Le dijo muy segura de sus palabras y de su decisión tomada, su maestra la vio con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Recuerda que siempre serás mi niña…- Le dijo abrazándola.- Muchas felicidades cariño, yo sé que serán muy felices…

-Gracias Tsunade-sama…- le dijo abrazándola fuerte y derramando alguna que otra lagrima.

-Ya… ya… límpiate esas lágrimas, que tenemos que planear una boda…- Le dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.- ¿A quién escogiste de Dama de Honor?

-A Ino.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero todavía no les eh contado que me casare…

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo…- Le dijo la Hokage.- Shizune manda llamar a: Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin y Tenten, diles que deben presentarse de inmediato.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- Y Shizune salió corriendo.

-Lo ves querida.- dijo Tsunade. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuan las Kunoichis antes mencionadas (junto con Temari) aparecieron en el despacho.- Ustedes 6 tienen una misión especial, es de rango A, sus capitanas serán Haruno y Yamanaka.- Dijo viendo como la rubia asentía y Sakura también.- Deberán comenzar su misión desde ahora, Sakura tiene todo los datos… júntense en su casa y suerte!

-Hokage-sama, cuánto dura?- Pregunto Tenten.

-Es de tiempo indefinido, Karin tu puedes ir y venir al hospital como siempre… pero necesito que les ayudes.

-Hai, Hokage-sama!- Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Pueden retirarse!- Y todas se marchan en dirección a la casa de la pelirrosa.


	26. Arena y Cerezo

_**Capítulo 26 ¨Arena y Cerezo¨**_

Ya en casa de Sakura, todas querían que Sakura les dijera de qué trataba la misión y ella no sabía cómo explicarle a sus amigas, lo cierto era que armarían un escándalo pero bueno algún día tenían que saberlo.

-Frente!- Le grito Ino.- Ya dinos los detalles de la misión!

-Sí, Sakura… ya te tardaste mucho, de que trata?- La presiono Tenten.

-Bueno…- Dijo nerviosa y poniéndose roja como tomate cerro los ojos, extendió su mano izquierda para que pudieran ver el anillo y espero a escuchar los gritos de sus amigas… pero estaban en total silencio, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a sus amigas en shock pero con cara de alegría… 5 segundos después, en toda Konoha se escucharon los gritos de las 3 Kunoichis que no sabían lo de su amiga.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyya! Sakura! Cuando paso?- Le pregunto Ino con estrellitas en los ojos, y viendo más de cerca el anillo.

-Fue en mi cumple años.- Les platico como había sido, y lo feliz que se sentía.

-FRENTONA!- Grito su mejor amiga.- No me digas… que…- Dijo razonando todo lo platicado.- Nuestra misión es…

-Planear mi boda…- Dijo sonrojada, la cara de sus amigas era de esperarse, todas con una sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero por qué yo soy sub capitana?- Le cuestiono Ino, a la que Sakura se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa y entonces su amiga comprendió- Yo… Yo soy… Soy tu Dama de Honor?

-Claro que si Ino, no escogería a nadie más que no fuera mi mejor amiga.- Le dijo Sakura.

-No sigas tonta, que me harás llorar.

-Bueno, bueno… comencemos!- Grito Tenten energéticamente.- Que de la boda de Saku, sigue la mía…- Ok eso si nadie se lo esperaba, todas voltearon a verla y ella se sonrojo.

-Sí, Tenten se casara con Neji-niisan.- Dijo Hinata sonriente.

-Wou!- Exclamo Temari.- Eso no lo sabía, y a juzgar por la cara de ellas…

-Bueno, es que… Ayer mis padres y yo fuimos a una cena en casa de Hinata, y pues… Luego de que mis padres hablaran con el padre de Hinata… Neji apareció vestido de traje… y ante la mirada de todos, tomo mi mano y me propuso casarme con él…- Dijo Tenten muy sonrojada, sonriente y con una mirada soñadora ya que eso lo había estado esperando durante toda su vida.

-Muchas felicidades Tenten.- Dijo Sakura abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Por Dios!- Exclamo Ino.- Tenten muchas felicidades.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero! Ahorita de la que debemos preocuparnos es de la boda de la frentona…

-Tienes razón.- Concordó Tenten.- Sakura, tienes algún tema en mente…- La aludida se sonrojo, pues si tenía un tema, pero le daba vergüenza decirles.- Ok si lo tienes, cuál es?

-Yo no he dicho que lo tenga…-Dijo totalmente roja.

-Pero tus expresiones sí! Suéltalo antes de que te lo saque por las malas!- La amenazo Ino.

-Ino, si Sakura-chan no quiere, no puedes obligarla.- Le dijo Hinata, que por fin hablaba.

-Es: Arena y Cerezo.- Dijo vencida y toda roja.

-Ese es un muy buen tema.- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, explícalo para darme una idea de lo que quieres… e ir planeando todos los detalles.- Le dijo Ino.

-Ok, quiero los detalles en rosa (y antes de que digas algo, que sea el tono de las flores de cerezo) con dorado, pero todo será en beige claro casi casi blanco. El porqué de este tema puede ser obvio para ustedes… pero les quiero explicar mis razones: Lo escogí (como es obvio) para representarnos a él y a mí, pero aparte… el cerezo representa como uno puede florecer ante la adversidad y encontrar el amor; y la arena, significara el tiempo eterno que durara el amor que nos tenemos…- Les explico aun soñada con esas palabras que les dijo.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura.- Le dijo Temari.

-Bueno, ya me di una idea… más o menos. Una pregunta más… alguna canción en especial para su vals?

-Eso lo quiero decidir con él.- Dijo la chica.

-Cierto! Se me olvidaba que el novio también tomaba decisiones… bueno propongo lo siguiente: Esperemos a que llegue Gaara, pero para entonces yo ya abre diseñado lo que serían los arreglos y como quedaría el salón, sí él me dice que le agrada la idea pues nos ponemos en marcha y si no le gusta rediseño todo.- Dijo Ino muy decidida.

-Me gusta tu idea, además mi hermanito no tardará mucho en venir, tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacer los bocetos.- Le dijo Temari.

-Sakura-chan…-Le hablo la heredera Hyuga.- Como será tu vestido?

-Bueno, yo tengo un pequeño diseño…- Dijo Sakura.

-En el clan hay una muy buena costurera…- Le comento Hinata.- Si quieres podemos ir y mostrárselo, ella es excelente… ha confeccionado todos mis kimonos.

-Esa es una gran idea.- Dijo Sakura, recordando los hermosos kimonos de la chica, que no tenían nada fuera de lugar y su bordado exquisito.

-Podemos ver el diseño del vestido?- Pregunto Tenten algo ilusionada.

-Claro… iré a buscarlo.- Y se marchó dejándolas hablando acerca de todos los planes de la Yamanaka, mientras subia las escaleras inconscientemente con su mano derecha tocó el pequeño anillo y su corazón se aceleró a tal grado de sentir que se sofocaba, ¨Han de ser nervios…¨ se dijo a sí misma para calmarse, sí, era cierto que estaba nerviosa… pero ¨Por qué?¨ Se preguntó mentalmente mientras habría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, lo que vio dentro hizo que se paralizara y que sus pupilas se contrajeran tanto que parecía miembro del clan Hyuga, pero en lugar de ojos perla serian verdes, su corazón se paró un momento y sintió como levemente perdía la conciencia, mientras sus orbes jade veía que la figura de esa persona se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.


	27. El Secuestro

_**Capítulo 27 ¨El Secuestro¨**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió la conciencia, pero estaba segura que talves sería un día. Tenía rato despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos y tener que verlo.

-Veo que ya estas despierta.- Le dijo él.

-Sí, ¿Para qué me quieres?- Le dijo ella sin una pizca de temor y viendo a su captor.

-Necesito tu… Jutsu médico.- Le dijo, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

**~o~**

En Konoha ya se había dado la alerta de la desaparición de Sakura, después de que se tardara tanto en bajar Ino tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a buscarla, al darse cuenta de la desaparición de su amiga se lo comunico inmediatamente a la Hokage, quien dio la orden de buscarla en toda la aldea. Justo como Sakura pensaba, había pasado un día exacto y Tsunade estaba preocupadísima, pues la desaparición era en sí muy extraña.

-Es que no tenemos nada…- Decía la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe…- Intentaba calmarla Shizune, pero ella estaba igual o peor.

-No tenemos material para los ninkkes de Kakashi, y los de rastreo tampoco captan nada y nadie la vio salir de la aldea, ni de su casa…- Mascullaba la quinta, con los ojos entre cerrados, casi absorta de todo a su alrededor.- Es como…- Prosiguió.- Si se hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…- Terminando de decir eso, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.- Hay… hay alguien que puede…

**~o~**

Ella no sabía dónde la tenía cautiva, bueno si es que eso se puede llamar secuestro ya que no estaba atada, ni advertida de muerte… Todo era muy raro, hasta la dejo SOLA sin custodia alguna mientras él iba a un pueblo cercano por provisiones, decidida comenzó a recorrer la pequeña estancia donde se encontraba. Para empezar el cuarto donde había despertado, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era una réplica casi exacta de su cuarto, todo estaba acomodado como ella lo tenía en su casa, eso le dio un escalofrío y mejor salió de ahí. Camino por un pasillo y se fijó que solo había otro cuarto como el que ahora se le había asignado a ella, un baño, una pequeña sala, comedor y cocina, en fin… una casa, que a su parecer era como para una pequeña familia. Volvió a su habitación, tomo asiento en el sofá purpura y pensó seriamente en todo, en Gaara, Tsunade, sus amigas… su secuestro ya debía de saberse, y ya deberían de estar buscándola, ¨Kami-sama, porqué ahora que todo marchaba bien en mi vida… pasa esto…¨ Pensó soltando un suspiro. Pronto comenzó a oscurecer y no había rastros de él…

**~o~**

El Kazekage, estaba muy centrado en la búsqueda de su prometida, pues no tardó mucho en enterarse del secuestro y puso a sus mejores ninjas a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra. Ella no podía desaparecer tan repentinamente, no ahora que por fin podían ser felices por todas las de la ley. Su cabeza lo mataba, quería salir corriendo y buscarla él mismo, pero su cargo de Kage se lo impedía, pues los viejos del consejo se lo prohibieron porque ellos creían que talves era una trampa para capturar al Kage y que hiciera lo que ellos quisieran, él también llegó a pensarlo pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría, sentía que no tenía nada que ver con él. La noche llegó pronto y por más que se lo pidieron él no salió de su oficina, no hasta saber algo de su cerezo. Kankuro veía como su hermano se desmoronaba poco a poco, aunque quisiera verse fuerte, podía ver su sufrimiento. En Konoha Temari se sentía fatal, sabía que su hermanito la necesitaba, pero la Hokage le prohibió que se fuera a Suna, y aunque esa noche se quedaría con su novio aun así preferiría mil veces estar con sus hermanos.

**~o~**

Era ya de madrugada y apenas volvía del pueblo a la pequeña casa que había acondicionado para su ¨invitada¨ aunque a lo mejor ella ya se habría escapado. Al llegar se sorprendió al sentir el chacra de la chica, lo primero que hace es ir al cuarto de ella, se pone en guardia por si es una trampa pero se encuentra con la joven kunoichi dormida en el sofá, con su cabello completamente revuelto, sonríe de medio lado y la ve con ojos tiernos, la tomo en sus brazos y delicadamente la acostó en la cama.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué le gustabas tanto…- Le dijo sonriente.

-Itachi… ya llegaste.- Le dijo ella algo adormilada, para luego volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-Descansa, Cerezo.

* * *

Ok, lo sientoo! se que es corto n.ñ pero espero y les guste :) mas con la aparicion de mi otro idolo: Itachi xD!

Mil gracias por sus mensajes :D! me animan a seguir escribiendo :3

Las quiero! chaouu!


	28. Sospechas

_**Capítulo 28 ¨Sospechas¨**_

Ya había pasado una semana de su secuestro, si es que eso es, pues seguía con la misma libertad, exceptuando que no podía salir, pero nunca la había amenazado, ni siquiera la había puesto dentro de un genjutsu, y aunque Sakura se sintiera a gusto con la presencia del chico seguía preocupada por Gaara, no quería que él sufriera por su culpa… ¿Por qué no había escapado? Tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, por ejemplo cuando la trajo a esa casa y cuando la dejo para ir por víveres.

Llevaba ya 15 minutos tratando de dormir, pero la misma ansiedad se lo impedía, era de esas veces en las cuales al no poder dormir tu mente empieza a idear mil y un cosas, y no buenas oh no… su mente divagaba acerca de los posibles desenlaces sobre su secuestro, la gran 4ta. Guerra ninja explotaría por culpa de su Prometido y su ¨Madre¨, cuando por fin se dio por vencida, prendió su lamparita de noche y se descobijo, camino lo más silenciosamente con rumbo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el litro de leche, tomó una tetera y calentó una taza de leche, seguía pensando en Konoha, en sus amigos… uno en especial, desde que llegó allí Sasuke no ha salido de su cabeza, tanto como Tsunade pero menos que Gaara, tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la cocina.

-Sakura, qué haces despierta a estas horas?- Le preguntó.

-Oh! Itachi-san, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir…- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Pero usted debería de dormir, el tratamiento al que lo estoy sometiendo es muy fuerte y debe descansar…- Él volteó su cara hacia donde debería estar la pelirrosa y le sonrió, pues la terapia le exigía que sus ojos estuvieran vendados porque era muy delicado.

-Sakura…-Le dijo en reproche.- Me mimas demasiado, recuerda que soy un ANBU…

-Que está en reposo, y todavía le falta una semana más de tratamiento…

-Hmp.- Dijo él con un tono divertido, de repente sintió la mano de la joven en la de él, su gesto cambio.

-Es una taza de leche caliente, eso lo dormirá.- Le dijo con tono maternal.

-Esto me recuerda cuando mi mamá quería que durmiera…- Dijo con nostalgia, a Sakura le dio una pequeña punzada y no solo escucho sino que también vio el pequeño recuerdo de Itachi, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver su pupila contraída y emitió un pequeño jadeo.- Sakura… te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó alarmado.

-Sí, no se preocupe… solo… estoy cansada…- Le contestó ella, él ya no dijo mas pero sabía de sobra que ella ocultaba algo.- Ahora ya es hora de dormir, así que a su cama señorito.

-Está bien.- Dijo haciéndose el regañado y cada uno camino a su cuarto con todo y taza de leche.

Ella volvió a su cuarto algo cansada, y es que a pesar de que ella no había usado su poder para leer mentes, el recuerdo del pelinegro le había taladrado la cabeza, como si lo hubiera gritado con un megáfono directamente en su oído. ¨Por qué pude verlo… no se supone que solo soy capaz de oír lo que piensan?¨ y con ese último pensamiento se quedó totalmente dormida.

-Hoy inicia la cuenta regresiva de los días que me quedan a lado de Itachi…- Dijo ella mientras se vestía, porque también de eso se había encargado él, antes de traerla le compro ropa suficiente para que estuviese cómoda.- Pero... siento que lo del tratamiento es algo secundario.- Dijo terminando de amarrarse el cabello en una cola de caballo. Se vio nuevamente en el espejo y salió a preparar el desayuno.

Hoy haría un desayuno especial, con la esperanza de que a Itachi le gustara lo que prepararía.

-Ohayo!- Lo saludo cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, aun vendado.

-Ohayo Sakura-san, que desayunaremos hoy?- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hoy desayunaremos algo especial…- Le dijo con una sonrisa y de nuevo el horrible dolor de cabeza la hizo tambalear, un nuevo recuerdo de Itachi entraba a gritos en su cabeza:

¨-Ita-kun! Ohayo!- Le decía una señora joven, al pequeño Itachi.

-Oka-chan! Que hiciste de comer? Huele muy rico!- Le dijo el niño.

-Hoy hice un almuerzo especial, porque tu Otuoto va a la academia por primera vez.- Le contesto Mikoto.

-El pequeño Sasuke ya creció, nee Oka-chan!

-Si, Ita-kun…- Y con la última sonrisa por parte de Mikoto, el recuerdo se desvaneció…¨

-Sakura!- gritó Itachi, tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirrosa, pues se había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida durante un lapso de 10 minutos.

-Gomene, Itachi-san… ya mismo le sirvo…- dijo aun con dolor de cabeza.

-Arigato, Sakura.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun preocupado. Pero como si le hubiese gritado otra vez, escucho la voz de Itachi diciendo: ¨Igual que aquella vez…¨, volteo para verificar si le había hablado pero estaba en completo silencio.

En Konoha la Hokage ya tenía en mente quien podría ser y para eso convocó al Kazekage a una junta, Naruto logró enterarse y prácticamente la obligó a incluirlos a Kakashi, Sasuke y a él.

Dos días después, el Kage de Suna cruzaba velozmente la entrada a Konoha y se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage, los guardias lo vieron con pesar, pues todos sufrían por el secuestro de la joven kunoichi.

-Naruto! YA CALLATE!- Grito Tsunade.

-Pero…- Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando:

-DOBE CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO! SI NO TE CALLAS TE MANDARE A LA DIMENCION MAS LEJANA QUE CONOSCA!- Dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan.

-Ugh…!- Emitió un quejido, y se puso morado del miedo.- jeje yo solo decía que me callo…- Justo en ese momento entra Gaara seguido de Kankuro.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos.- Dijo Tsunade.- Les contare mis sospechas…- Eso hizo que todos se quedaran callados.- Recuerdan el pequeño incidente que hizo que Sakura dejara que su ¨Inner¨ controlara su cuerpo, bueno… ¿Qué tal si alguien vio todo ese espectáculo?- La cara de todos los presentes paso de una de sorpresa a una de horror, si lo que la Hokage decía era cierto, eso significaría que no planeaban regresarla, la usarían como un arma.- Por lo visto han pensado lo mismo que yo, y saben sobre quien son mis sorpresas…

-Akatsuki.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto, y solo hay un miembro de ellos que es capaz de no dejar rastro alguno…

-Itachi…- Contesto Sasuke, muy preocupado.

-Sí, Sasuke… solo él puede hacer eso, bien esto es lo que haremos: Mandare un grupo de ANBUS que merodeen los sitios donde posiblemente estén las ubicaciones de su cuartel, y si logran encontrarla su misión es regresar e informarnos.

-Me parece bien, pero yo solo puedo estar aquí máximo una semana.

-Está bien Kage, ellos ya salieron desde ayer… harán lo posible por encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

Lejos de ahí, en una pequeña cueva se encontraban reunidos los últimos miembros que quedaban de Akatsuki.

-Alguien sabe, donde se ha metido Itachi?- Preguntó Pain.

-Ha estado ausente durante las últimas dos semanas…- Dijo Konan.

-Yo vi a Itachi-kun con una chica en sus brazos.- Dijo Zetsu blanco.

-Una chica?- Preguntó nuevamente el líder.

-Para ser más específico, la recién Princesa de los Venenos, Haruno Sakura…- Dijo Zetsu negro.

-La ninja-medico?- Habló por primera vez Kisame. ¨Así que… el plan de Itachi ya comenzó…¨ Penso él.

-No se supone que ella es la prometida del Kage.- Dijo Konan.

-Y saben que es lo mejor…- Les dijo con saña Zetsu negro, vio como Pain lo miraba con atención y prosiguió:- Recuerdan el clan que nos encargaron extinguir todos los Kages?- Vio como todos asentían.- Bueno, esa chiquilla es la última descendiente de ese clan…- La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa, ¨Esto le complicara las cosas a Itachi… DEMONIOS¨ Pensó Kisame.

-Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Pain más interesado aun.

-La vez que andaba vigilando al Kyubi… hubo un alboroto a las afueras de Konoha, que requirió de todo el equipo de interrogación, la escena fue… espectacular! Esa mocosa tiene un poder inmenso…- Dijo Zetsu negro.

-Ummm… Si la adquirimos, todos nos temerían… y no sería difícil hacerlo con el simple hecho de decirle que si se une a Akatsuki dejaremos en paz a su amigo el Kitsune ella aceptaría sin oponerse.- Dijo Pain.

-Para qué la abra raptado Itachi…- Dijo Konan.

-Es bien sabido entre nosotros que gracias al Makenju sharingan, él se está quedando ciego…- Comento Kisame, para que no sospecharan de las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo.

-Cierto!- Grito la única chica.- Y él mejor que nadie sabe sobre los grandes logros de Haruno.

-Bueno, entonces no es necesario que tengamos que robárnosla, simplemente tenemos que ir a donde esta Itachi y proponerle nuestra oferta…- Dijo Pain.- Zetsu, investiga donde están.

-Hai.- Y este desapareció.

-Esta junta ha terminado.- Pronuncio el líder, y Kisame se retiró.- Creo que la Pelirrosa esa le importa más de lo que debería a Itachi… así que prepárate para la pelea Konan.- Le dijo a la chica y desaparecieron.

* * *

No me maten plis D:!

Me esforcé mucho en este capitulo :) espero y les guste tanto como a mi :3

Saludos :D!


End file.
